Quien ama a quien?
by kaoruluz
Summary: Que pasa cuando por miedo a confesar tus sentimientos estas perdiendo a la mujer ke amas?..y ke una carta venga y complike todo aun mas cap.FINAL!
1. Dos visitas inesperadas

QUIEN AMA A QUIEN?  
  
Hola soy kaoruluz y quiero agradecerles antes que nada el leer mi fanfics "¿Quien ama a quien?, este fanfic se lo dedico a mis amigas del club kenshin-gumi, la verdad es que me alentaron a mandarlo, espero que les guste ya que es el primero que escribo y espero no sea el ultimo, mi fic se basa en el manga de Ruroni Kenshin donde sale Enishi Yukishiro el hermano de Tomoe (exesposa de kenshin), pero antes del final del manga................Bueno comencemos ^_^  
INDICACIONES  
  
Na: notas de la autora  
  
(.............): silencio del personaje o tardanza del personaje al hablar  
  
" " : pensamiento del personaje CAPITULO 1:  
  
"DOS VISITAS INESPERADAS"  
Después de la batalla con Enishi, Sanosuke se fue de Tokio rumbo a Mongolia , pero aun les escribía cartas al kenshin-gumi, Megumi puso un consultorio en Aizu, pero seis meses después se regreso a Tokio por petición del Dr., Genzai, quien le dijo que el ya se iba a retirar y ella podía quedar a cargo del consultorio, en el dojo Kamiya las cosas no cambiaron mucho, kenshin y kaoru aun no se decidían a confesar sus sentimientos, las continuas peleas de yahiko y kaoru y así paso un año.......................  
Era un día caluroso, kenshin se encontraba lavando la ropa (na:Que novedad^_^!), yahiko se encontraba haciendo 500 movimientos como castigo por decirle fea a kaoru....  
Yahiko: kaoru fea! fea, fea, fea  
Repetía eso en cada movimiento que daba, mientras kaoru se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en la discusión que había tenido con kenshin  
FLASH BACK:  
Kaoru: Escucha kenshin,si no te dije a donde iba en realidad es porque sabia que te ibas a preocupar  
  
Kenshin: Claro que me iba a preocupar, lo que me molesta en estos momentos es que me hayas ¡mentido!.  
Diciendo lo ultimo con un tono muy alto a que kaoru no reacciono muy bien....  
Kaoru: ¡ya te dije por que lo hice!  
  
Kenshin: Porque Enishi es tu amigo  
Diciendo esto con un tono irónico.....  
Kaoru: ¡si es mi amigo y es por eso que voy a verlo a la cárcel cada vez que puedo!....Y si te dije que iba a dar clases fuera de Tokio era para evitar todo esto.  
  
Kenshin: Pero que no vez que pudiste estar en peligro  
  
Kaoru: kenshin ya no soy una niña, se cuidarme sola  
  
Kenshin: ¡Dices que no eres una niña pero actuaste como tal!  
  
Kaoru: Sabes que, ya no quiero seguir discutiendo esto  
  
Kenshin: Pero....kaoru espera......  
Kaoru salió dejando a un kenshin realmente sorprendido.....  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
Kaoru: "No se porque actué así con el, hace ya dos días y creo que sigue molesto"......!Pero no debo dejar que eso me lastime así, haya el si no quiere entender porque le oculte lo de Enishi!  
Kaoru sale de su cuarto algo molesta, se dirige hacia donde esta kenshin cuando ve a alguien parado en la puerta principal del dojo, kaoru quedo sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba......  
Kaoru: ¡Sanosukeeeee!  
Y ella sale corriendo a darle un abrazo a sanosuke quien regresa de su viaje sin decirle nada a nadie...  
Sano: ka..oru...me estas...asfix...iando -_-¡  
  
Kaoru: Lo siento, pero qu...que haces aquí!  
Al escuchar kenshin y yahiko el alboroto de kaoru, decidieron ir a ver y se fueron de espaldas al ver quien era....Después de unos minutos todos estaban tomando té y sostenían una amena charla...  
Kenshin: Me da gusto que hayas regresado Sanosuke  
  
Yahiko: Si, es aburrido solo pelear con la fea ja,ja,ja ^_^  
Kaoru: ¡A quien le dices fea Yahiko!  
Todos comenzaron a reír, en eso a Sano se le ocurre hacer un comentario que no le viene en gracia a kenshin y kaoru...  
Sano: Y ustedes al fin ya se confesaron sus sentimientos  
Kenshin se estaba ahogando con el té, mientras kaoru le propicia tremendo golpe en la cabeza a Sano....  
Sano: ¡heey!, creo que eso significa que no  
  
Kaoru: ¡Te lo tienes bien merecido!  
En eso se oyen las risas de dos niñas....  
Ayame: Hermano ken  
  
Suzume: Si hermano ken  
  
Kenshin: ¡Hou son Ayame y Suzume!  
En eso se oye la voz de Megumi.............  
Megumi: Hola a todos, kaoru él.....  
Ella no termina de decir la frase, puesto que se quedo impactada quien se encontraba ahí, sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, deseaba ir a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y aun pero sintió su cuerpo temblar al recordar la ultima vez que lo vio......  
FLASH BACK  
Sano iba caminando hacia el muelle, después de haberse despedido de los del dojo, a excepción de Megumi quien se encontraba atendiendo una emergencia....En eso una mujer va corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el muelle, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas ante el temor de no alcanzar a despedirse de el, cuando llego miro a todos lados sin poder encontrarlo su rostro se volvió triste....  
Megumi: Es un tonto, le mande decir con el Dr. Genzai que me esperara, pero se fue....  
Su voz comenzaba a temblar, ella no quería dejar salir sus lagrimas pero fue inútil al sentir una mano sobre su hombro...  
Sano: ¿A quien llamas tonto?  
Megumi se da vuelta y comienza a llorar como nunca.....  
Megumi: Sa...Sano...yo....  
  
Sano: No digas nada, además no me iría sin antes agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, haber aguantado mis insultos, mis quejas al estarme curando, muchas gracias Megumi.  
  
Megumi: Sa...Sanosu..ke  
Megumi no dejaba de llorar, Sano sonrió y levanto su mano para dirigirla al rostro de Megumi, a lo cual ella quedo sorprendida, Sano comenzó a limpiar las lagrimas de Megumi y le dijo..  
Sano: Te ves fea llorando....pero no importa  
Al terminar de decir esto Sano acerco a Megumi hacia él, haciendo que la distancia de sus rostros se fuera haciendo mínima cada vez, fue así que comenzó a besarla tímidamente, pues no sabia si ella le iba a corresponder pero al notar que se equivocaba comenzó a profundizar ese beso que desde hace tiempo deseaba, Megumi se sentía muy confundida, pero le agradaba la idea que el la estuviese besando por lo cual se dejo llevar y rodeo el cuello de Sano con sus brazos al separarse ambos estaban algo nerviosos por la actitud de ellos mismos...  
Megumi: Yo...te deseo lo mejor en tu viaje.....toma esto...  
Megumi le dio un frasco con medicina a Sano  
Sano: ¿ Y...esto ?  
  
Megumi: Conociéndote como eres de cabeza hueca sé que tendrás algunas peleas, mas vale prevenir ja,ja,ja.....  
  
Sano: Gracias...  
Ambos se quedaron viendo, pero fueron interrumpidos por una persona que indico que debían abordar el barco.  
Megumi: Creo que ya es hora  
  
Sano: Si, nos vemos...cuídate mucho  
Y así Megumi ve como Sanosuke se aleja, dejando en ella un sentimiento de soledad que no esperaba sentir por él......  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
Todos se quedaron viendo a Megumi por su reacción.........  
Sano: ¡Hola....Megumi  
Megumi se quedo sorprendida ante la reacción de Sanosuke,el hecho de que le hablara como si nada, era indicio que tal vez se le olvido todo, lo cual no le agrado.......  
Megumi: Vaya así que Otae volverá a tener problemas ja,ja,ja  
  
Sano: ¡Sigues igual de impertinente Megumi!  
Todos comenzaron a reír, pero Megumi por dentro sentía un gran vació, al notar que a Sano no le importo lo de aquella vez...  
Sano: ¡ah!, se me olvidaba, al venir hacia aquí me encontré a un mensajero y me entrego estas cartas....  
Sano le entrego las cartas a kaoru quien comenzó a leer la primera e hizo una cara de sorpresa.......0_0  
Yahiko: ¿De quien es kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: Es de Misao, dice que en una semana aproximadamente llegan a Tokio, al parecer ella y Aoshi son los únicos que vienen  
  
Kenshin: Que agradable sorpresa ^_^  
En eso, Yahiko le arrebata la otra carta a kaoru y lee en voz alta el remitente....  
Yahiko: ¡Para la Srta. Kaoru kamiya del Sr.Einstein!  
Al leer esto todos se quedaron sorprendidos........  
Sano: ¿Por qué el cónsul holandés te envía una carta a ti kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: Es algo personal........... Yahiko devuélveme la carta por favor.  
Kaoru dijo esto muy seria y Yahiko no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer...al darle la carta, kaoru la guardo en una de sus mangas, Megumi miro como kenshin adquirió una expresión de enfado....y quiso cambiar la conversación, pues era obvio que kaoru no les diría nada.....  
Megumi: ¡Oh!, kaoru se me olvidaba decirte que el Dr.Genzai me pidió que te dijera si podías cuidar a las niñas esta noche y él viene mañana por ellas...  
  
Kaoru: Claro que sí Megumi  
  
Megumi: Bueno ya es casi es mediodía y tengo que irme ya que tengo pacientes que atender....  
  
Sano: Te acompaño debo pasar a ver a alguien  
Y así Megumi y Sano se despidieron para luego irse del dojo.....  
Yahiko: Bueno yo me voy a practicar...  
  
Kaoru: ¡Recuerda 500! -_-*  
  
Yahiko: ¡Sí fea! -_-*  
  
Kaoru: ¡Yahikoooo! -_-*  
  
Kenshin: Bueno voy con las niñas y luego a preparar la comida  
  
Kaoru: kenshin sobre la carta....  
  
Kenshin: Descuida kaoru, no tienes por que darme explicaciones.  
  
Kaoru: Tienes razón.  
Diciendo esto kaoru se da la vuelta molesta y se va a su cuarto, ya ahí kaoru se dispone a leer la carta y después de unos minutos....  
Kaoru: !No lo puedo creer, esto es fantástico!  
Kaoru brincaba de alegría puesto que la carta decía que habían aceptado las propuestas de kaoru y el cónsul de holanda, para que dejaran libre a Enishi y trabajara para el gobierno....Mientras tanto Sano y Megumi llegaban a la clínica..  
Megumi: ¿Y...a quien vas a ir a ver?  
  
Sano: A Katsu  
  
Megumi: Sabes que estuvo enfermo...  
Al decir esto Sano se sobresalto y tomo a Megumi de los brazos....  
Sano: ¡Que dices!, ¿Pero él esta bien verdad?  
  
Megumi: Si, eso fue hace dos meses estuvo a punto de tener pulmonía pero todo salió bien...  
Sano se tranquilizo y soltó a Megumi que la tenia fuertemente sostenida...  
Sano: Eso me alegra...bueno me voy.  
Sano se va alejando dejando a Megumi muy triste, ella esperaba que en el camino le dijera algo, pero nada solo le pregunto como estaba, solo eso....  
Megumi(gritando): ¡Sanosuke no baka!  
Y así transcurrió la tarde, llego la hora de la cena, ya se encontraban todos en la mesa y comenzaron a cenar, kenshin noto lo feliz que se miraba kaoru y tuvo un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar....después de cenar kaoru se ofreció a lavar los platos para sorpresa de kenshin y yahiko.....  
Kenshin: Entonces yo iré a dormir a las niñas  
  
Yahiko: Bueno yo me voy a dormir estoy muy cansado gracias a la fea  
Kaoru le tiro un plato a Yahiko en la cara.......*_*  
  
Yahiko: ¡Que té pasa fea!  
  
Kaoru: ¡Para que aprendas a respetarme!  
  
Kenshin: Bueno vamos niñas es hora de dormir ^_^!  
  
Ayame: kaoru no se te olvida verdad  
  
Kaoru: Claro que no, buenas noches a todos  
Lo que pasa es que Ayame le pidió a kaoru que bajara el papalote dé Suzume que se le atoro en un árbol a Ayame y como no quería que Suzume se pusiera triste no le dijo nada....  
Kaoru: En fin después de acabar aquí iré por el papalote  
Kenshin estaba cobijando a las niñas que ya se habían dormido, en eso kaoru se encontraba trepando por el árbol para bajar el juguete, ya en sus manos se dispuso a bajar pero una sandalia se le resbala perdiendo el equilibrio quedando solo colgada de la manga de su kimono, pero por mas que trataba de subir no podía, su manga sucumbió ante su peso....  
Kaoru:!Ahhhh!  
Kaoru cayo en los brazos de alguien pero se desmayo al instante por el susto,kenshin que escucho el grito fue corriendo hacia donde se origino y la escena que miro no le gusto nada.......  
Kenshin: ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Kaoru despertó y levanto la mirada y se sorprendió al ver quien era su salvador.....  
Kaoru: ¡E...En..Enishi!  
  
Enishi: !Hola kaoru!  
CONTINUARA........^_^  
Espero que no se les haya hecho aburrido....lo que pasa es que este capitulo es mas que nada la historia......en el próximo capitulo veremos como kaoru esta feliz por la llegada de Enishi cosa que a ken no le hace gracia, además ya van a llegar Aoshi y Misao otra de mis parejas favoritas......cualquier duda, comentario, critica, etc, todo es bien recibido a kaoruluz@yahoo.com.mx ^_^ 


	2. Un cambio radical, la llegada de Miso y ...

QUIEN AMA A QUIEN? CAP.2 INDICACIONES  
  
Na: notas de la autora  
  
(.............): silencio del personaje o tardanza del personaje al hablar  
  
" " : pensamiento del personaje  
  
(=====================) : cambio de escenario  
CAPITULO 2:  
  
"UN CAMBIO RADICAL, LA LLEGADA DE MISAO Y AOSHI"  
  
En el capitulo pasado kenshin y kaoru tienen una discusión por que ella salia de Tokio a ver a Enishi a la carcel y les decia a los del dojo que iba a dar clases fuera, Sanosuke regresa de su viaje y sorprende a todos los del dojo y aun mas a Megumi que se siente desilusionada por que Sano no recordo el beso de despedida de ambos............Mientras esa misma noche kaoru y kenshin recibieron una sorpresa..............^_^  
  
Kenshin estaba cobijando a las niñas que ya se habían dormido, en eso kaoru se encontraba trepando por el árbol para bajar el juguete, ya en sus manos se dispuso a bajar pero una sandalia se le resbala perdiendo el equilibrio quedando solo colgada de la manga de su kimono, pero por mas que trataba de subir no podía, su manga sucumbió ante su peso....  
  
Kaoru:!Ahhhh!  
  
Kaoru cayo en los brazos de alguien pero se desmayo al instante por el susto,kenshin que escucho el grito fue corriendo hacia donde se origino y la escena que miro no le gusto nada.......  
  
Kenshin: ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Kaoru despertó y levanto la mirada y se sorprendió al ver quien era su salvador.....  
  
Kaoru: ¡E...En..Enishi!  
  
Enishi: !Hola kaoru!  
  
Kaoru estaba completamente sorprendida, solo miraba a Enishi ya que no podia creer que el estaba ahí...  
  
Kaoru: Pero...que haces a..aquí!  
  
Enishi: No lo se,......pero me alegra haber llegado a tiempo, ¿No crees?..  
  
En eso kaoru se percato de kenshin y Enishi comprendio bajando a kaoru suavemente, una vez en el suelo ella se dirijio a recoger su sandalia para luego ponérsela.....  
  
Kaoru: Bueno pasemos adentro -_-¡  
  
Los 3 pasaron adentro, kenshin tenia una expresión seria de la cual kaoru se percato...  
  
Kaoru: Jum!, ¿Desean tomar algo de te?...  
  
Enishi: ¿No es mucha molestia para ti?  
  
Kaoru: No, enseguida vuelvo.....  
  
Kaoru se levanta y se dirije a la cocina a preparar el te, dejando solos a Enishi y kenshin......  
  
Kenshin: Y.....a que se debe tu visita, espero que no vengas a buscar pel....  
  
Enishi interrumpio a kenshin haciendo movimientos con las manos en señal de que no era asi.....(( ^_^! )).....  
  
Enishi:Claro que no, la verdad es que vine a agradecerle a kaoru todo lo que a hecho por mi......  
  
Kenshin: Oh, ya veo  
  
Enishi: Sabes....jamas habia conocido una persona como kaoru, ella es muy especial ayuda a las personas sin esperar nada a cambio....  
  
Kenshin: Si la verdad es que es una niña muy tierna, ella tiene fortaleza y a pesar de que a veces se siente sola sigue adelante con su sonrisa....  
  
Kenshin y Enishi se miran y se sonrojan por la manera en que se estaban refiriendo kaoru, lo cual incomodo mucho a kenshin, en eso llego kaoru con el te y se dispuso a servirlo......  
  
Enishi: ¡Vaya esta delicioso!  
  
Kaoru: ¡Espera a que pruebes mi comida!, verdad kenshin...^_^  
  
Kenshin: Haa, si kaoru ^_^!  
  
Kaoru: ¿Y ya tienes donde quedarte Enishi?  
  
Enishi: No, acabo de llegar y quise pasar a saludarte primero, después pense en ir a buscar una lugar donde quedarme  
  
Kaoru: ¡Claro que no, te quedaras aquí!  
  
Enishi: Estas segura que no es un problema  
  
Kaoru: Como crees, bueno entonces vamos para mostrarte tu cuarto.  
  
Ya que kaoru dejo a Enishi en su cuarto, ella se dispuso a ir al suyo puesto que estaba muy cansada, no sin antes ir a ver a las niñas para ver como estaban, entro al cuarto y las arropo bien, ellas estaban profundamente dormidas, al salir del cuarto escucho un ruido en la cocina y fue a ver de que se trataba, se sorprendio al ver que era kenshin que estaba lavando las tazas del te que hace un momento habian tomado.  
  
Kaoru: ¡Pero que haces kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: Oh, solo estoy limpiando la cocina  
  
Kaoru: No dejalo, yo mañana la limpio temprano ve a descansar.  
  
Kenshin: Descuida kaoru ya casi termino ^_^  
  
Kaoru: Entonces dejame ayudarte ^_^  
  
Kaoru se acerco a kenshin para ayudarlo, el no se pudo negar ante la sonrisa de kaoru, ambos no decian nada, ya terminada de recoger la cocina se dirigieron a sus cuartos, kaoru iba a entrar a su cuarto pero kenshin se lo impidio tomándola del brazo......  
  
kenshin: So....solo quiero preguntarte algo  
  
kaoru: Dime  
  
kenshin: Tuviste algo que ver con que Enishi saliera libre?  
  
Kaoru se quedo sorprendida ante la pregunta que le hizo kenshin, pero ella se sentia muy cansada para explicarle en ese momento......  
  
Kaoru: Mañana hablamos te parece, ahora estoy algo agotada.  
  
Kenshin no le contesto a kaoru, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue algo molesto, a lo cual kaoru solo suspiro. A esa misma hora Megumi estaba ida en sus pensamientos, pensaba en la forma en que Sano se habia comportado con ella, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos...  
  
Megumi: ¡Pues si a el no le importo, a mi tampoco!  
  
Megumi dijo esto escondiéndose bajo sus cobijas y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. A la mañana siguiente Enishi al salir de su habitación se sorprendio al ver a kenshin lavando la ropa y 2 niñas juagando a su alrededor, kenshin se percato de el......  
  
Kenshin: Buenos dias!  
  
Ayame: ¿Quién es el kenshin?  
  
Suzume: Si, ¿quién es el?  
  
Kenshin: Es un amigo niñas  
  
Las niñas le sonrieron a Enishi haciendo que este se sorprendiera, después vio como ellas se fueron tras de un gatito que pasaba dejándolos a el y a kenshin solos....  
  
Enishi: Quiero pedirte perdon  
  
Kenshin: ¡Ahh!, no tienes por que ^_^!  
  
Enishi: claro que si, estuve a punto d privarte de todo esto, y se que te hice sufrir mucho por..........lo....de..kaoru.  
  
Kenshin recordo la escena cuando entro al dojo y encontro el supuesto cuerpo de kaoru sin vida, kenshin se levanto y se dirigio a Enishi y le extendio su mano la cual Enishi acepto con gusto...  
  
Kenshin: no te preocupes se por lo que estabas pasando, ademas no te culpo por tu manera de actuar estabas muy enojado conmigo, pero todo quedo atrás de acuerdo.  
  
Enishi: de acuerdo  
  
En eso Yahiko, que ya se habia despertado se dirigio a buscar a kenshin para saber si ya estaba el desayuno y al ver a quien se encontraba con el se lanzo a Enishi quedando sobre el y sujetándolo del cuello.....  
  
Yahiko: ¡que hace este sujeto aquí, acaso veniste a pelear con kenshin otra vez!  
  
En eso se oyo un grito en el dojo....  
  
Kaoru: Yahiko, sueltalo ahora mismo!  
  
Yahiko voltea a ver a kaoru sorprendido....  
  
Yahiko: pero....que no..ves, este tipo volvio a buscar a kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: oh, yahiko sueltalo, todo esta bien.  
  
Yahiko confundido suelta a Enishi y después kaoru comienza a explicarle que Enishi no viene en ese plan de buscar venganza.....  
  
Enishi: no te preocupes yahiko , ahora lo que menos quiero es que le pase algo a kaoru..  
  
Ante esta frase y la mirada fija sobre ella, kaoru se sonrojo, lo cual no le cayo en gracia a kenshin.....  
  
Kenshin:!jum,jum!, bueno ire a preparar el desayuno  
  
Kaoru: ¿puedo ayudarte kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: ^_^! Cla...claro kaoru (Nd:todos sabemos como cocina kaoru@_@!)  
  
Ken y kaoru se dirigieron a la cocina, pero la intención de kaoru era otra, ella queria contestarle a kenshin su pregunta de anoche, asi que kaoru comienza a hablar mientras picaba algo de verdura......  
  
Kaoru: se que anoche te disgustaste porque no te di una explicación...  
  
Kenshin:.............- -  
  
Kaoru: si tuve algo que ver,lo que paso fue que el sr. Einstein y yo llevamos propuestas al jefe de gobierno para que dejara libre a Enishi, le dijimos que con sus habilidades podria serles util en algun trabajo del gobierno, y asi duramos 3 meses hasta que decidieron liberarlo bajo acondicionamiento....  
  
Al escuchar kenshin esto paro en seco lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigio a kaoru con un tono de disgusto.....  
  
Kenshin: ¡entonces hace mas de 3 meses que estabas mintiendo con lo de tus salidas...!  
  
Kaoru se quedo sorprendida de que kenshin volviera con lo mismo, pero en ese momento ella no queria discutir con el....  
  
Kaoru: por favor no volvamos a lo mismo kenshin  
  
Kenshin: entiende, lo que yo quiero decirte es que pudiste estar en peligro  
  
Kaoru: si, pero no lo estuve y ademas ya te dije que se cuidarme sola......y ya deja de preocuparte tanto  
  
Diciendo esto kaoru puso su mano en la mejilla de kenshin y dándole una mirada de "todo esta bien", kenshin solo pudo darle una media sonrisa, kaoru se desiluciono un poco ya que esperaba algo mas de el, pero nada, kenshin solo suspiro y continuo lo que estaba haciendo, kaoru quedo muy dolida ya que los desaires de kenshin solo le confirmaban cada vez mas que el solo se preocupa por ella como solo amigos, ella en muchas ocasiones a tratado de confesarle sus sentimientos pero por una u otra razon kenshin siempre termina cambiando el tema, en eso alguien interrumpe los pensamientos de kaoru.  
  
Enishi: kaoru voy a salir por un momento  
  
Kaoru: pero es que no te quedas a desayunar  
  
Enishi: no, lo que pasa es que tengo que atender unas cosas, nos vemos  
  
Kaoru: esta bien ^_^.  
  
===================================================================  
  
Megumi se encontraba en la clinica, ella se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, pero fue interrumpida por 2 personas que se acercaban a la puerta y cuando ella las reconocio se sorprendio mucho por el estado en que venian.  
  
Megumi: oh dios!, pero sanosuke y katsu, ¿por qué vienen asi?  
  
Sanosuke: que te explique katsu  
  
Katsu: pero fue tu culpa  
  
Megumi: katsu dime que paso, ya que este cabeza hueca es un tonto.  
  
Katsu: esta bien Meg....(sano lo interrumpe)  
  
Sano: vaya, katsu de cuando aca le hablas con confianza a Megumi, no me digas que te hiciste buen "amigo" de ella, jajajaja.  
  
Katsu se puso rojo, mientras Megumi se sentia furiosa por el comentario de sano, lo que hizo fue proporcionarle un golpe en la cabeza a Sano......@_@!  
  
Megumi: eres un estupido!, katsu por favor continua  
  
Katsu le comento a Megumi como Sano y el se fueron a festejar el regreso de este, asi que bebieron un poco y terminaron peleándose con todos los de la cantina (NA: no se como se llaman en Japón las cantinas, gomen ^_^!).  
  
Sano: ni que fuera para tanto, mejor curanos de una buena vez Megumi.  
  
Katsu: que no es para tanto, si no hubieras seducido a la novia de aquel tipo no hubiera pasado nada.  
  
Megumi al escuchar esto sintio un escalofrio que recorría todo su cuerpo, pero se hizo fuerte para demostrarle a Sano que eso no le molestaba.  
  
Megumi: bueno ya basta!, katsu por favor acercate para comenzar a curar esas heridas.  
  
Ella dijo esto con un tono muy amable y cuando lo estaba curando procuraba no lastimarlo, a lo que Sano respondio.  
  
Sano: oh, vamos Megumi ni que fuera un bebe para que lo trates asi!  
  
Katsu: deja de molestar Sanosuke, ademas Megumi es una especialista en esto.  
  
Sano: huy!, si como no.  
  
Megumi: ya callate Sanosuke, o no curare tus heridas!.  
  
Sano: esta bien, huy que genio!  
  
Después de que termino con katsu, le pidio a Sano que se acercara  
  
Megumi: anda grandísimo tonto es tu turno!, ah katsu ven dentro de dos dias para desinfectar de nuevo las heridas.  
  
Diciendo lo ultimo con un tono mas suave  
  
Megumi: anda Sanosuke no tengo todo el dia!  
  
Sano: ya voy.  
  
Cuando Megumi comenzo a curar a Sano sintio un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo al volverlo a tocar, al sentirlo tan cerca, pero Sano tuvo que echarlo todo a perder.  
  
Sano: sabes, Megumi no has cambiando nada  
  
Megumi (emocionada): en serio Sanosuke  
  
Sano: si, sigues igual de brusca, no se como a katsu si lo curas con cuidado y a mi no.  
  
Megumi: porque katsu no es un tonto como tu y ya deja de quejarte que pareces una niñita, jajaja  
  
Ante esto, katsu y Megumi comenzaron a reir juntos y Sano tenia una cara muy seria -_-¡, cuando Megumi termino de curar a Sano, le dijo que en dos dias ya estaria bien.  
  
Megumi: tus heridas no son de cuidado, al parecer katsu dio mas pelea que tu ^_^.  
  
Katsu: a de ser porque de tanto que bebio se mareo fácilmente y salio corriendo a vomitar.  
  
Megumi: Sanosuke no puedo creer que hayas dejado a pobre de katsu solo en la pelea.  
  
Sano: no exageres Megumi, solo quedaban 2 tipos, mejor ya vamonos katsu.  
  
Y asi sano y katsu salieron de la clinica, Sano al parecer algo molesto, lo cual le hacia mucha gracia a katsu.  
  
Katsu: Sano, tengo que pasar al akabeko espero que no te importe.  
  
Sano: no, esta bien yo voy al dojo nos vemos después.  
  
Y asi ambos se dirijieron a donde habian dicho.  
  
====================================================================  
  
En el dojo, yahiko daba vueltas y vueltas algo molesto, cuando vio que Sano hiba llegando, este se le deja ir.  
  
Yahiko: Sano, tengo que contarte algo.  
  
Sano: que es lo que pasa enano!  
  
Yahiko: Enishi ha vuelto!  
  
Sano: ¡que dices!, ¡y kenshin y kaoru!  
  
Yahiko: no te preocupes, ellos estan bien lo que pasa es......  
  
Yahiko le conto todo a Sano, a lo cual este quedo sorprendido.  
  
Sano: vaya, asi que kaoru se hizo buena amiga de Enishi....pero.....como tomo esto kenshin.  
  
Yahiko: al parecer bien, ademas Enishi ya le pidio disculpas.  
  
Sano: no me refiero a eso, si no a como tomo la amistad de kaoru y Enishi.  
  
Yahiko: pues.......no se.  
  
Sano: creo que ire a ver a kenshin  
  
Pero en eso alguien hizo que Sano y Yahiko saltaran de susto...@_@..@_@.  
  
Kaoru: ¡y ustedes que tanto murmuran! -_-*  
  
Yahiko y Sano: no...nada ^_^! ^_^!  
  
En eso llego Megumi algo apurada.  
  
Megumi: hola kaoru, vengo por las niñas, es que el Dr. Genzai no pudo venir por ellas.  
  
Kaoru: claro, Yahiko ve por las niñas.  
  
Yahiko: si..si ya voy.  
  
Kaoru voltea a ver a Sano y se da cuenta que anda golpeado.  
  
Kaoru: y tu?, acabas de llegar y ya buscaste problemas  
  
Megumi: si supieras lo que le paso  
  
Sano se le quedo viendo algo enojado, lo cual a Megumi no le importo.  
  
Kaoru: es tan estupido, que cualquier cosa le puede pasar, jajajaj ^_^  
  
Kaoru y Megumi comenzaron a reir juntas sin importar que Sano estuviera furioso -_-*, en eso llego Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko: aquí estan las niñas  
  
Megumi: oh, bien vamonos niñasque tengo que regresar a la clinica.  
  
Ayame: adios  
  
Suzume: si, adios.  
  
Justo cuando Megumi se hiba, llego Enishi a lo cual Sano se le quedo viendo.  
  
Enishi: no te preocupes no vengo a hacer daño  
  
Sano: eso espero......kaoru donde esta kenshin?  
  
Kaoru: creo que esta en la cocina  
  
Sano: voy a buscarlo, vamos Yahiko  
  
Y asi, Enishi y kaoru se quedan solos.  
  
Kaoru: ya arreglaste tus asuntos  
  
Enishi: si, lo que pasa es que al parecer no encontraban mi equipaje, pero ya lo arregle y dentro de un rato me lo mandaran.  
  
Kaoru: me alegra ^_^  
  
Enishi: si, ademas el equipaje es lo de menos, lo que pasa es que ahí traigo el diario de mi hermana, es lo unico que tengo de ella y lo tengo gracias a ti.  
  
Diciendo esto Enishi tomo de la mano a kaoru, a lo cual ella se sonrojo, ya en la cocina Sano comenzo a platicar con kenshin quien preparaba la comida.  
  
Sano: y.....bien como estas?  
  
Kenshin: bien....porque?  
  
Sano: vamos, a mi no me engañas que piensas de Enishi.  
  
Ken: Que me alegra que haya salido libre y que se haya arrepentido.  
  
Sano: no me refiero a eso, si no a la relacion que tiene con kaoru.  
  
Ken: @_@!.....solo son amigos Sano, no veo ningun problema en eso.  
  
Sano: Enishi vino por algo y creo que tu sabes bien porque, no piensas hacer algo al respecto.  
  
Ken: se a que te refieres pero yo no tengo por que interferir en sus vidas.  
  
Sano: ¡que no tienes porque!, ¡kenshin eres un estupido!, vas a dejar que esto suceda asi nada mas.  
  
Kenshin no contesto nada, solo quedo serio haciendo la comida, como si Sano no le hubiera dicho nada, Sano se enfurecio y dio un golpe en el marco de la puerta donde estaba recargado, pero lo que Sano no sabia es que a kenshin si le importaba lo que sucediera, solo que kenshin no queria darse cuenta.  
  
Sano: espero que no te arrepientas luego.  
  
Después de un rato todos se encontraban comiendo, a kaoru le incomodo que hubiera un poco de tensión en el ambiente pero no quizo hacer nada para no empeorar la situación.  
  
Asi pasaron unos dias, kenshin noto un cambio en kaoru, un cambio para bien, pero lo que a el no le gustaba era el porque o el porquien era el cambio.  
  
Era la hora de la comida, Yahiko se llevaban un poco mejor con Enishi, todos comien en silencio el cual decidio romper Enishi para molestia de kenshin.  
  
Enishi: kaoru queria preguntarte si después de terminar de comer me acompañas a caminar un rato.  
  
Kaoru(sorprendida): cla....claro, me..me encantaria, pero antes debo limpiar la cocina.  
  
Ken: oh, no te preocupes kaoru yo lo hare ^_^  
  
Kaoru: seguro kenshin  
  
Ken: claro tu ve con Enishi  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de katsu, llego Sano muy enojado porque habia perdido dinero en una apuesta -_-*  
  
Sano: estoy seguro que hicieron trampa!  
  
Sano vio que katsu esta preparándose para salir y se acordo que hiba a ir a ver a Megumi.  
  
Sano: vas con Megumi?  
  
Katsu: si tengo que ir a que me de el ultimo chequeo  
  
Sano: te acompaño.  
  
Katsu: preferiria ir solo, lo que pasa es que tengo que hablar algo personal con ella y si estas tu no podre amigo.  
  
Sano: oh, ya veo, bueno te espero aquí, tomare un poco de sake  
  
Katsu: de acuerdo  
  
Cuando katsu salio, Sano cambio su expresión a una muy seria -_-  
  
Sano: tal vez eso sea lo mejor  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Cuando katsu llego a la clinica, Megumi lo recibio amablemente, la verdad es que se habian ello muy buenos amigos, katsu encontro en Megumi una confidente en la que podia confiar desde que Sano se fue.  
  
Megumi: y como vas con tu problema del corazon?  
  
Katsu: todavía no me decido a decirselo, siempre que ya estoy a punto de hacerlo no me salen las palabras, no se que hacer.  
  
Megumi: y por que no se lo dices por escrito, dale una carta un bonito detalle y veras como dara resultado.  
  
Katsu: de verdad crees que funcione  
  
Megumi: claro, a todas las mujeres nos gustan esos detalles, pero con Otae no se sabe, jajaja, ^_^!  
  
Katsu: eso es lo que me temo _!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Enishi y kaoru iban caminando cuando en el lago que se encontraba por ahí kaoru miro unas luciérnagas y se acerco a la orilla para verlas mejor, se le vino a la mente las imágenes de cuando kenshin se despidio de ella en ese mismo lugar y se sintio un poco trizte de lo cual enishi se percato y se acerco a ella.  
  
Enishi: este es el lugar donde.....(kaoru lo interrumpio)  
  
Kaoru: si, donde kenshin me dijo adios para irse a kyoto.  
  
Kaoru le habia contado a Enishi parte de su vida, ya que cuando estaba con el le inspiraba mucha confianza.  
  
Enishi: ya deja de ponerte trizte  
  
Enishi tomo un poco de agua con su mano y se la arrojo a kaoru en el rostro.  
  
Kaoru(sorprendida): oye!  
  
Kaoru hizo lo mismo y asi comenzaron una pelea de agua, ambos reian como niños mientras se mojaban, en eso 2 personas que venian escucharon las risas y una de ellas se acerco a ver que sucedia, al ver la escena se quedo totalmente sorprendida 0_0!  
  
?1: asi que ya salio Enishi de la carcel  
  
?2: Enishi yukishiro?  
  
?1: sip  
  
?2: asi que kaoru-dono logro su objetivo  
  
?1: voy a darle una sorpresa a kaoru ^_^  
  
Y asi se acerco mas a kaoru, la cual andaba buscando a Enishi que se estaba ocultando de ella, kaoru llevaba agua en una jarron que se habia encontrado, ella queria mojar a Enishi, en eso escucho unos pasos detrás de ella y no dudo en verter el agua, dejando a otra persona completamente empapada.....  
  
Kaoru: 0_0!...Mi.....Misao!  
  
Misao: vaya kaoru que recibimiento !  
  
Kaoru: lo siento es que pense que eras....(Misao la interrumpe)  
  
Misao: no te preocupes.  
  
En eso Enishi sale de su escondite al notar lo que pasaba y vio como se acercaba otra persona hacia ellos.  
  
Enishi: hola, Shinomori Aoshi ^_^  
  
Aoshi(serio) : hola  
  
Enishi: kaoru sera major que volvamos todos al dojo o los 3 pescaremos un resfriado.  
  
Kaoru: si tienes razon, vamos Misao y Aoshi.  
  
Y asi todos se dirigen al dojo, como ya era algo tarde comenzaba a hacer frio, kaoru y Misao hiban temblando de frio a lo cual Enishi y Aoshi actuaron.  
  
Aoshi: toma - - (NA: significa que esta serio que raro !)  
  
Misao: oh, gracias sr. Aoshi  
  
Aoshi le habia dado su gabardina a Misao para que se cubriera del frio.  
  
Enishi: kaoru yo no tengo gabardina, pero si tu quieres puedo abrazarte y asi no tendras tanto frio ^_^  
  
Kaoru no sabia que contestar, pero era tanto el frio que acepto, asi todos llegaron al dojo, kenshin al escuchar la voz de kaoru se apuro a recibirlos, y se sorprendio al ver a Aoshi y Misao....  
  
Ken: Aoshi....Mi...Misao! 0_0  
  
Misao: hola Himura!  
  
Pero kenshin quedo aun mas sorprendido cuando miro a Enishi abrazando a kaoru.  
  
Ken(serio): porque vienen empapados?  
  
Misao: pues por la culpa de estos tortolitos.  
  
Al decir eso kenshin se quedo sin habla y kaoru y Enishi completamente rojos.  
  
Kaoru: Misao no digas eso! ~ ~!  
  
Ken: ¡jum,jum!, major pasen adentro a cambiarse o cojeran un resfriado.  
  
Después de haberse cambiado se pusieron a tomar te y platicar de cómo les habia ido en el viaje a Misao y Aoshi, Aoshi noto que algo le pasaba a kenshin cada vez que Enishi y kaoru platicaban y peor aun cuando reian, el sabia perfectamente que ese sentimiento eran celos.  
  
=====================================================================  
A esa hora en el muelle, una chica acababa de llegar a Tokio.....  
  
Chica(pensando): al fin volvere a verte Himura  
  
====================================================================  
  
Mientras en la casa de Megumi alguien llamaba fuertemente a su puerta, cuando ella la abrio quedo totalmente sorprendida, ya que el que llamaba con urgencia era Sano que ademas se encontraba algo bebido.  
  
Sano: qui.....quiero.....hablar....contigo.  
  
======================== C O N T I N U A R A...=====================  
Espero que les haya gustado el 2do capitulo, lamento la demora, lo que pasa es que tenia descompuesta mi compu, pero ahora si espero no tardar en subir los que faltan son 5 cap en total.  
  
Recuerden cualquier comentario, sugerencia, tomatazos, etc, son bienvenidos a kaoruluz@yahoo.com.mx  
  
A V A N C E :  
  
Una chica ha llegado a Tokio, lo cual empeorara la relacion de kenshin y kaoru, en el dojo va a ver una gran confunsion gracias a una bendita carta, lo cual hara que nuestro amigos tomen decisiones apresuradas, ¿qué pasara con Sano y Megumi?, ¿Quién es la chica que llego?, ¿kenshin le dira lo que siente a kaoru?, todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo..... 


	3. Shura y una carta problema?

QUIEN AMA A QUIEN? CAP.3 Primero que nada todos los personajes y fotos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, a excepción de las que yo hice, aunque no estén muy bonitas, pero me sirvieron para inspirarme un poco mas, a otra cosa disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía s que lo escribí a la carrera........  
INDICACIONES  
  
Na: notas de la autora  
  
(.............): silencio del personaje o tardanza del personaje al hablar  
  
" " : pensamiento del personaje  
  
(=====================) : cambio de escenario  
CAP.3 " SHURA Y ¿UNA CARTA PROBLEMA? "  
  
Sano: quiero hablar contigo  
  
Megumi: pues en ese estado no lo creo, así que regresa mañana.  
  
Megumi iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Sano se lo impidió poniendo su mano en medio, después entro y cerro la puerta detrás del.  
  
Sano: ahora!  
  
Megumi: será mejor que te vayas!  
  
Sano: solo quiero advertirte algo, si lastimas a katsu no te lo voy a perdonar nunca.  
  
Megumi no sabia que decir, estaba confundida por esas palabras.  
  
Megumi: pero de que estas hablando!  
  
Sano (gritando) : ¡ Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando!  
  
Megumi: no entiendo ni una palabra, y aunque así fuera no te permito que me hables en ese tono, así que mejor vete!  
  
Sano estaba muy enojado y tomo a Megumi de los brazos fuertemente.  
  
Sano: ¡ No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me digas que te alejaras de katsu !  
  
Megumi: ¡¿ Que?!, ¡ Estas loco, no tengo porque alejarme de el solo porque tú lo dices!  
  
Sano: no me hagas perder la paciencia  
  
Megumi: No me la hagas perder tú a mí, y suéltame ya!  
  
Megumi comenzó a soltarse, pero Sano la atrajo mas hacia él, luego la abrazo de una forma en que Megumi quedo atrapada en los brazos de el, ambos se miraron a los ojos, después en un impulso Sano beso a Megumi de una forma desesperada, Megumi se sentía confundida de la forma de actuar de Sano, por un instante ella pensó que él en realidad estaba celoso, pero..............  
  
Sano: ¿ Esto es lo que tengo que hacer para que te alejes de katsu ?  
  
Megumi se sintió humillada ante el comentario de Sano, a lo cual solo pudo corresponderle con un golpe en su mejilla, Sano solo se le quedo mirando con rencor.  
  
Megumi (llorando): ¡ Lárgate de aquí Sanosuke, eres un grandísimo estúpido!  
  
Megumi comenzó a empujar a Sano para llevarlo fuera y luego cerrarle la puerta podría decirse que en su propia cara, después Megumi que estaba recargada en la puerta comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo completamente destrozada, Sano al escuchar el llanto de Megumi se sintió realmente molesto consigo mismo.  
  
Sano: ¡ soy un idiota !  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Sano abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en la casa de katsu, la cabeza le dolía, al igual que su cuerpo, no sabia si era por la resaca o por pensar en lo que le había dicho anoche a Megumi.  
  
Sano: soy un.. ¡auch!  
  
Katsu: no te esfuerces mucho, esta vez si te dieron una paliza.  
  
Sano: ¿Qu.que paso?  
  
Katsu: eso quisiera saber, llegaste así y diciendo que eras un idiota, ¿ qué fue lo que paso?  
  
Sano recordó lo que había sucedido después de haberse ido de la clínica, él le contó a katsu excluyendo lo sucedido con Megumi, le contó que fue a beber y busco pelea a varios tipos.  
  
Katsu: oh, ya veo, sabes creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Megumi.  
  
Sano (molesto): ¡ Por mis heridas o porque quieres verla !  
  
Katsu: de que hablas  
  
Sano: fuu, olvídalo, voy a estar bien solo quiero dormir.  
  
============================================================================ ===================  
  
Mientras en el dojo había mucha actividad, Yahiko peleando con Misao, kenshin y kaoru preparando el desayuno (NA: kaoru cocinando !)...Aoshi meditando y Enishi divertido observando a Misao y Yahico, fue entonces cuando Enishi se percato que alguien se acercaba a la la puerta del dojo y fue a ver...  
  
Enishi: se le ofrece algo? ^_^  
  
?: si, estoy buscando a la Srta. Kaoru kamiya y a kenshin himura  
  
Enishi: Pase, enseguida los voy a buscar  
  
Y así sale hacia la cocina para avisarle a kenshin y kaoru.  
  
Enishi: kaoru, afuera hay una persona que te busca a ti y a kenshin  
  
Kenshin y kaoru se miraron extrañados y fueron a ver quien era, al reconocer kenshin a dicha persona se sorprendió...  
  
Ken: Shu.......Shura!  
  
Shura: hola Himura!  
  
Kaoru y kenshin quedaron sorprendidos, después de un rato todos estaban disfrutando del almuerzo, incluyendo a Shura que había sido invitada por kaoru, todos platicaban amenamente, Enishi se le quedo viendo a Shura ya que él era el único que no la conocía, por lo cual le pregunto a kaoru quien era y ella le explico como la conocieron los del kenshin- gumi...............  
  
Shura: espero que no les haya molestado el que venga de sorpresa  
  
Kaoru: claro que no  
  
Yahiko hizo un comentario que hace sonrojar a Shura.......  
  
Yahiko: Shura, la verdad es que te vez mejor que antes!  
  
Shura ahora traía un kimono color rosa con flores de sakura de un tono rosa un poco mas fuerte, traía suelto el cabello con un listón tipo diadema; en eso a kaoru se le ocurre una magnifica idea.  
  
Kaoru: ya sé, estos días han sido de muchas sorpresas, porque no celebramos con una fiesta.  
  
Yahiko: si, vaya hasta que a la busu se le ocurrió algo bueno  
  
Kaoru: yahikoooo!  
  
Todos comenzaron a reír, menos Yahiko que se sobaba la cabeza después del golpe que le dio kaoru; así kaoru se encargo de repartir las tareas de cada uno, y comenzaron los preparativos de la fiesta que seria mañana por la tarde.  
  
Yahiko: porque tengo que ser yo el que le tiene que avisar a los demás?  
  
Kaoru: deja de quejarte y hazlo!  
  
Yahiko: busu!  
  
============================================================================ ===================  
  
Ya era noche cuando Sano noto que katsu estaba por irse y decidió seguirlo, cuando vio a donde se dirigía apretó sus puños fuertemente al ver como entraba al consultorio de Megumi, Sano estaba furioso pero mejor decidió irse, mientras en el consultorio katsu le comentaba algo a Megumi.  
  
Katsu: te parece buena idea  
  
Megumi: Claro que mejor que darle la carta a Otae en la fiesta!  
  
Katsu: ojala resulte ^_^!  
  
Megumi: claro que resultara, deja de preocuparte.  
  
Katsu: cambiando de tema, tu sabes porque Sano andaba molesto  
  
Megumi (sorprendida): No, no lo sé, es tan tonto que debió ser por cualquier tontería  
  
Katsu: bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana.  
  
Katsu salió de la casa, no noto que la carta para Otae se le había salido de su bolsillo, cuando Megumi regreso a la mesa para recoger las tazas del té, noto un papel en el suelo y al darse cuenta de que era salió a buscar a katsu pero ya no lo alcanzo.  
  
Megumi: bueno se la daré mañana.  
  
Al día siguiente todos en el dojo desde muy temprano comenzaron a limpiar y poner adornos, en eso kenshin se distrajo al ver una escena que le molesto mucho, era Enishi ayudando a kaoru a subir a una silla para poner un adorno en el techo del dojo, no soportaba ver como ambos se miraban y se sonreían  
  
Kaoru: cuida bien la silla  
  
Enishi: no te preocupes, además si te caes yo te atrapo ^_^  
  
Kenshin ya no soportaba mas, iba a donde ellos pero alguien lo detuvo  
  
Shura: puedo ayudarte a cocinar?  
  
Kenshin: Cla...claro va...mos ^_^!  
  
Y así transcurrió la mañana, después comenzaron a llegar el Dr. Genzai y las niñas, Megumi, Otae, Tsubame, después llega Sano y todos le preguntaron porque andaba golpeado a lo que él respondió  
  
Sano: unos tipos se querían pasar de listos  
  
Kaoru: oye y katsu?  
  
Sano: no tarda en llegar, dijo algo de que tenia que estar muy bien hoy, o algo así  
  
Kaoru: Megumi, ¿por qué no curas a Sanosuke?  
  
Sano: Eh.....n....no es necesario  
  
Kaoru: como no, en el baño hay un botiquín puedes usarlo Megumi  
  
Megumi (seria): vamos Sanosuke  
  
Sano y Megumi se dirigieron al baño por el botiquín, los dos iban serios, incluso cuando Megumi comenzó a curarlo no decían nada, no fue si no cuando Megumi le estaba poniendo una bandita cerca del ojo izquierdo, fue cuando Sano le tomo la mano.  
Sano: Necesitamos hablar  
  
Megumi no dijo nada solo se soltó quito su mano del rostro de Sanosuke y comenzó a guardar los medicamentos en el botiquín, el solo la miraba, hasta que se canso de ese silencio y la sujeto del brazo para voltearla bruscamente hacia él.  
  
Sano: por favor Megumi  
  
Megumi (seria): Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar  
  
Diciendo esto se soltó de la mano de Sanosuke y salió de ahí, pasaron unos segundos antes de que Sano fuera tras ella, pero se detuvo al ver que katsu la tomo del brazo y se la llevo muy apresurado, en eso alguien se le trepo por la espalda asustándolo...  
  
Misao: ¡Cabeza de pollo!  
  
Sano: ¡comadreja, no me asustes así!  
  
Ambos se rieron ante una mirada seria de Aoshi que no notaron (NA: que novedad )  
  
============================================================================ ==================  
  
Megumi (preocupada): Que es lo que pasa?  
  
Katsu: no encuentro la carta para Otae ?_ y lo peor de todo es que estaba hablando con ella y le dije que tenia algo que darle y como no la encontré salí corriendo, ahora debe pensar mal de mí ?_  
  
Megumi: vaya !  
  
Katsu: que voy a hacer  
  
Megumi: No te preocupes, yo la tengo  
  
Katsu: Pe.....pero co....como  
  
Megumi: anoche se te cayo en mi casa  
  
Katsu: en serio, por favor Megumi entrégaselas tu  
  
Megumi: ¡Que!, claro que no tu eres el que se la debe de dar  
  
Katsu: después de dejarla sola sin ninguna explicación, ¡ No podré! ?_!, por favor Megumi  
  
Megumi: esta bien, pero ya deja de hacer dramas !  
  
Ante esto, katsu abrazo a Megumi en forma de agradecimiento, sin notar que Otae los estaba viendo ya que andaba buscando a katsu para pedirle una explicación, pero al ver esta escena salió corriendo muy triste, su vista se hacia borrosa por las lagrimas que no quería dejar salir, fue así que tropezó con Sano, este la vio llorando y le pregunto que le sucedía, Sano ya sabia que a Otae le atraía katsu, ya que fue ella la que antes de irse Sano de Tokio se lo comento.....  
  
Sano: te sientes mal!  
  
Otae (llorando): snif, es....es que aca.....acabo de ver, snif, a Meg...Megumi y katsu abrazados, snif.  
  
Sano estaba furioso, pero sabia que no podía hacer nada si katsu ya había tomado una decisión, pero él le guarda un rencor a Megumi ya que él asegura que ella tenia la culpa de todo esto.  
  
Ya en la fiesta, Megumi se sentía incomoda ya que Sano no le quitaba la vista de encima.  
Misao comenzó a reunir a todos ya que iban a hacer un brindis y Sano fue al primero que se llevo, mientras Megumi pensaba en como darle la carta a Otae que estaba enfrente de ella, en eso Suzume topo con Megumi por andar corriendo y a Megumi se le ocurrió la idea de mandar a Suzume con la carta......(NA: recuerden que Suzume es la mas pequeña)  
  
Megumi: escucha bien Suzume quiero que le entregues esta carta a.....  
  
Misao tomo a Megumi de un brazo para llevarla a la mesa donde iban a brindar  
  
Megumi: oh, espera Misao  
  
Misao: nada, nada, vamos ya!  
  
Y así Misao se llevo a Megumi casi arrastras, y Suzume que tenia la carta salió corriendo cuando Ayame le dijo que encontró un bicho, pero cuando Suzume se acordó de la carta no supo que hacer con ella, solo se le ocurrió dársela a la persona mas cercana que era nada menos que Aoshi que no había ido al brindis porque a el no le gusta el alcohol, así que Suzume se acerco a el y el solo se le quedo mirando....  
  
Suzume: es de Megumi  
  
Diciendo esto le dio la carta para luego salir corriendo con Ayame, Aoshi sorprendido la comenzó a leer....  
  
CARTA:  
  
Quiero decirte que te amo,  
  
Nunca había sentido nada igual,  
  
Este sentimiento es mas de lo que puedo soportar,  
  
Es por eso, que ya no lo puedo ocultar,  
  
Al principio solo fue atracción,  
  
Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que esto era amor,  
  
No sé lo que tu sientas por mí,  
  
Solo sé que tú eres por lo que hoy vive mi ser,  
  
Tú eres mi aire al respirar,  
  
Mi fortuna de saber lo que es amar.  
  
Aoshi se quedo en shock al leer esto, no sabia que hacer, así que guardo la carta en su bolsillo y se fue, pero no noto que la carta cayo al suelo, tal vez por los nervios que tenia, quien sabe, el hecho fue que se fue dejando esa comprometedora carta en el suelo, Ayame se dio cuenta de que a Aoshi se le había caído la carta y fue a juntarla, en eso Sanosuke iba al baño y vio a Ayame con la carta  
  
Sano: y eso Ayame ^_^!  
  
Ayame: se le cayo al Sr. Aoshi  
  
Sano leyó la carta y dedujo que era para Misao, pero como iba muy apurado, solo dijo......  
  
Sano: ve dasela a Misao (NA: imagínense a Sano con su rostro lleno de gotitas de sudor de la urgencia que tenia ^_^)  
  
Sano salió corriendo, mientras Ayame fue con Misao.  
  
Ayame: te la manda Sanosuke  
  
Misao se sorprendió y comenzó a leer la carta casi se va de espaldas al terminar de leerla  
  
Misao: ¡Sano esta enamorado de mí! 0_0!  
  
Misao estaba tan nerviosa que salió a buscar aire fresco, sin notar que dejo la carta ahí, kenshin iba pasando con unas tartas que había preparado y vio la carta tirada y la tomo pero no le dio importancia y la puso en la charola que llevaba, Shura fue con kenshin ya que quería hablar con el, pero en eso kaoru lo llamo desde la cocina....  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, me puedes ayudar con esto!  
  
Ken: si kaoru ya voy  
  
Kenshin se acerca hacia donde esta Shura  
  
Ken: Shura podrías llevar esto a los chicos ^_^  
  
Shura: oh, claro ^_^  
  
Ken: espero que te guste  
  
Así Shura tomo la charola algo decepcionada, pero noto la carta, dejo la charola en la mesa para luego irse con la carta para después leerla  
  
Shura (emocionada): ¡ Por eso me dijo espero que te guste ! ^_^, yo que pensé que estaba enamorado de kaoru, pero estaba equivocada que alegría  
  
Shura decidió ir a la cocina vio salir a kenshin y le dirigió una mirada muy provocativa y después entro a la cocina, kenshin solo hizo una sonrisa nerviosa ^_^!  
  
Shura: kaoru puedo hablar contigo?  
  
Kaoru: claro Shura  
  
Shura: escucha yo te considero una buena amiga, te doy gracias por ofrecerme tu casa....  
  
Kaoru (confundida): A que se debe todo esto Shura?  
  
Shura: escucha no se como vas a tomar esto pero por el cariño que te tengo no quiero hacer algo que pueda lastimarte.  
  
Kaoru: no te entiendo  
  
Shura: lee esto por favor  
  
Shura le dio la carta a kaoru y ella comenzó a leerla, quedo sorprendida, no sabia a donde quería llegar Shura con todo eso.  
  
Kaoru: esto es una confesión de amor o no?  
  
Shura: así es me la dio.......ke....kenshin  
  
Kaoru sintió como su cuerpo recibía una descarga eléctrica, kaoru palideció por completo, todo le daba vueltas, las palabras de Shura se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.  
  
Shura: estuve a punto de ir con kenshin y decirle que lo amo yo también, ya que pensé que entre tu y Enishi había algo, pero mejor decidí cerciorarme y si tu me dices que quieres a kenshin yo estoy dispuesta a hacerme a un lado.  
  
Kaoru seguía pasmada, por un momento pensó en decirle a Shura que si lo quería, que lo amaba con locura, pero después se entristeció al pensar que de que le servia todo ese amor si al fin se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía kenshin, y que a ella solo la quería talvez como una amiga o peor aun como una hermana, entonces junto valor y con la voz quebrada le dijo a Shura....  
  
Kaoru: Pu...pues no t...te preocu...pes, entre kenshin y ......yo jamás hubo algo...  
  
Shura: en serio kaoru  
  
Kaoru le dedico a Shura una sonrisa falsa, pero así podía ocultar el dolor que llevaba dentro  
  
Kaoru: claro, así que puedes ir con kenshin y decirle que lo amas ^_^  
  
Shura: gracias kaoru ^_^  
  
Diciendo esto Shura abrazo a kaoru y salió de la cocina dejando a kaoru con una sonrisa que fue desvaneciéndose para formar un gesto de dolor no físico sino un dolor que provenía desde el alma, kaoru no soporto mas así que salió corriendo de la cocina solo pensaba en estar sola, Enishi miro como kaoru salía del dojo desesperada por lo decidió seguirla, pero el no fue el único que la vio también kenshin y este iba a seguirlo pero....  
  
Shura: kenshin quiero hablar contigo ^_^  
  
Ken: oh, si claro pero espérame solo un momento sí ^_^!  
  
Kenshin salió del dojo pero no encontró ni a kaoru ni a Enishi......  
  
============================================================================ ==================  
  
Kaoru ya se había alejado bastante del dojo, Enishi que iba tras ella vio como kaoru tropezó y cayo al suelo llorando, Enishi la levanto con suavidad mientras kaoru no dejaba de llorar a lo que solo la abrazo fuertemente, kaoru al sentir ese abrazo protector se aferró a el sin dejar de llorar.......después de unos minutos kaoru se tranquilizo un poco...  
  
Enishi: estas mejor?  
  
Kaoru: ujum  
  
Enishi: por que llorabas como una niña desconsolada?  
  
Kaoru: ¡ no soy una niña ¡  
  
Y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, al recordar que tal vez era por eso que kenshin no la podía querer...Enishi se separo un poco de ella y le dijo.....  
  
Enishi: ya lo sé, eres una mujer, una mujer realmente especial, que lucha por lo que quiere y que ayuda a las personas sin esperar nada a cambio, pero ahora.....  
  
Enishi toma la barbilla de kaoru y la obliga a verlo a los ojos, Enishi hizo una ligera sonrisa al ver la nariz de kaoru completamente roja y sus ojos aunque estuvieran cubiertos de lagrimas no perdían su brillo  
  
Enishi: ahora me muestras a una kaoru frágil, solitaria, que desea que alguien la ame  
  
Kaoru: Enishi yo.......  
  
Kaoru sentía una paz al estar con el, se sentía protegida, sentía casi lo mismo que cuando estaba cerca de kenshin, pero a la vez era muy diferente, le agradaba ese sentimiento que surgía en ella  
  
Enishi: Y yo quiero ser ese alguien  
  
Enishi comenzó a acercarse al rostro de kaoru, hasta que sus labios sintieron los de ella, kaoru estaba confundida, y Enishi se sentía tan bien al estar con ella, kaoru se dejo llevar por ese sentimiento y permitió que Enishi la besara, ella hizo un poquito su cabeza hacia atrás al notar que Enishi quería profundizar el beso, kaoru dudo pero después se dejo llevar por la sensación que le producía Enishi, ella jamás se imagino que su primer beso iba a ser con alguien que no fuera kenshin, kaoru rodeo el cuello de Enishi con sus brazos y este tomo a kaoru por su cintura atrayéndola mas hacia el, ambos estaban tan concentrados en ese beso que no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados por una persona que ese momento se sentía dolido al ver esa escena, kenshin que no podía dar crédito a lo que observaba, decidió irse al saber que toda su razón de ser se iba en ese beso...............  
Prefirió alejarse para no hacerse mas daño.  
  
============================================================================ ==================  
  
katsu: pero como pudiste perderla  
  
Megumi: fue un accidente  
  
Ambos estaban tan nerviosos, que no se dieron cuenta que Sano se acercaba hacia ellos.  
  
Sano: odio interrumpir pero necesito hablar con Megumi.  
  
Diciendo esto se llevo a Megumi a la fuerza tomándola de un brazo, katsu iba a interceder pero Megumi le hizo una seña de que todo estaba bien, Sano lleva a Megumi cerca del dojo (NA: donde entrenan), poniendo a Megumi de espalda a la pared y él enfrente de ella acorralándola, después Sano golpea fuertemente la pared con su puño quedando este aun lado de Megumi.......  
  
Sano: ¡¿ Que demonios crees que estas haciendo ?!  
  
======================== C O N T I N U A R A...=====================  
Espero que les haya gustado el 3er capitulo, porfa mandenme comentarios para saber si les gusta o no, ecuerden cualquier comentario, sugerencia, tomatazos, etc, son bienvenidos a kaoruluz@yahoo.com.mx  
  
A V A N C E :  
  
En el proximo capitulo, habra cosas chuscas, peleas, muchas oportunidades, donde kenshin debe elegir si su felicidad o su pasado, ¿qué hara kenshin?, ¿quiénes seran los protagonistas de las peleas?,  
  
¿ Que pasara con Sano y Megumi?.............todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo......^_^ 


	4. “OPORTUNIDADES, COMPRAS Y ¿PELEAS?”

QUIEN AMA A QUIEN? CAP.4 CAP.4 "OPORTUNIDADES, COMPRAS Y ¿PELEAS?"  
  
Megumi se asusto un poco por la actitud de Sano...  
  
Megumi: ¿Que té pasa Sanosuke?  
  
Sano: ¿Que, que me pasa?, Que no entiendes que tu actitud esta lastimando a mucha gente.  
  
Megumi: Cual actitud, sabes que...déjame en paz!  
  
Y diciendo esto Megumi se iba a ir, pero Sano la tomo de la mejilla y la hizo voltear hacia él y sin darle tiempo a Megumi la atrajo hacia el bruscamente para besarla, esto molesto a Megumi la cual alcanzo a meter su brazo impidiéndole a Sano que la besara, Megumi lo miraba con resentimiento y lagrimas en sus ojos..  
  
Megumi: No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, tu no eres nadie para besarme cada vez que se te pegue la gana!  
  
Sano miro fijamente a Megumi y noto como en su Mirada había resentimiento hacia él y eso le dolía, en ese instante Aoshi los estaba observando, era un momento de tensión, hasta que Megumi decidió romper el silencio..  
  
Megumi: Me sueltas por favor  
  
Sano: No, no te voy a soltar, por que yo....  
  
Megumi: ¿Por qué tu que Sanosuke?  
  
Sano: Porque yo, ¡ escucha por tu estupidez has lastimado a Otae !  
  
Megumi se sorprendió ante la acusación que le estaba haciendo Sanosuke...  
  
Megumi: ¿De que estas hablando?  
  
Sano: ¡ De que deberías ser más discreta con tus amantes !, Otae te vio muy a gusto con katsu, y sabes bien a lo que me refiero  
  
Megumi se quedo sorprendida y lo único que pensaba era en ir con katsu a explicarle la situación para que arreglara las cosas con Otae....  
  
Megumi: tengo que hablar con katsu  
  
Sano: ¡No tienes vergüenza Megumi!  
  
Megumi miro a Sano enojada y se quiso soltar de el a la fuerza, pero el no la dejaría ir fácilmente.....  
  
Megumi: Sanosuke, ¡suéltame ya por favor!  
  
Sano: No te vas a ir con katsu entendiste....  
  
Aoshi quien los estaba observando, ya no soporto como Sano trataba a Megumi, así que se dirigió hacia ellos. Megumi pudo soltarse de Sano y quiso alejarse, pero este la tomo del brazo justo en eso llego Aoshi....  
  
Aoshi: Creo que Megumi te dijo bien claro que la soltaras  
  
Sano: No te metas Aoshi, este no es tu asunto  
  
Aoshi: Vienes conmigo Megumi, oh prefieres quedarte aquí...  
  
Ella se soltó del agarre de Sano y se dirigió hacia Aoshi, lo cual hizo enojar a Sano por lo cual no pensaba lo que decía...  
  
Sano: Creo que también con Aoshi ¿o no Megumi? -_-  
  
Diciendo esto, Sanosuke se fue realmente furioso (NA: Yo diría celoso !)  
  
Aoshi: Estas bien  
  
Megumi: Sí, gracias  
  
Aoshi: Creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar  
  
Megumi: Lo siento Aoshi, pero debo hacer algo urgente  
  
Y así Megumi salió corriendo, dejando a Aoshi algo extrañado, ella iba a buscar a katsu, cuando lo encontró le hizo una señal para que fuera con ella y así se fueron fuera del dojo, Sanosuke y Aoshi se percataron de eso, después Sano se le acerco a Aoshi.....  
  
Sano: Deberías cuidar mejor a tu noviecita  
  
Aoshi solo observo molesto a Sano ya que este se fue de ahí con una sonrisa irónica, pero no se dieron cuenta que Misao había escuchado lo que Sano dijo dejándola realmente dolida....Cuando Megumi y katsu estaban solos ella le explico la situación, y katsu estaba muy desesperado y no sabia que hacer...  
  
Megumi: Solo hay algo por hacer  
  
Katsu: ¡Dime por favor que Megumi!  
  
Megumi: Pero debes vencer tu timidez, aceptas ^-^  
  
Katsu: Con tal de no perder a Otae -_-¡  
  
así Megumi y Katsu comenzaron con su plan, después decidieron regresar al dojo y en el camino se toparon con kaoru y Enishi.....  
  
Megumi: ¿Y ustedes de donde vienen?  
  
Kaoru: Solo fuimos a dar un paseo  
  
Enishi: Es que kaoru comió demasiado y se sintió mal ^_^ ? ?!  
  
Megumi: Bueno regresemos a la fiesta, alguien nos va a dar una sorpresa ^_^  
  
Kaoru y Enishi se miraron intrigados, así que fueron con los demás, ya en la fiesta kaoru buscaba con la vista a kenshin y Shura disimuladamente, pero no los encontró, pues después de que kenshin regreso se encerró en su cuarto, y Shura fue tras él.........  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************  
  
Shura: ¿Me vas a decir lo que tienes o no?  
  
Kenshin seguía serio sin mirar a Shura, él estaba sentado con su mirada hacia abajo, Shura se acerco y se arrodillo frente a el, después lo tomo del rostro y hizo que la mirara a los ojos, kenshin se sorprendió por esto...  
  
Shura: Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para todo, también quiero decirte que yo......yo......yo te amo kenshin  
  
Diciendo esto Shura se fue acercando a el para besarlo, kenshin estaba sorprendido pero sabia que eso no podía pasar, pero era demasiado tarde Shura lo estaba besando, él le quería corresponder pero no podía, hasta que Shura se separo y lo miro muy feliz, para luego abrazarse a el.......a lo cual kenshin respondió algo nervioso......  
  
Kenshin: Creo qu.....que de...beríamos volver  
  
Shura asintió, y así ambos regresaron a la fiesta, kenshin noto que kaoru ya había vuelto y solo bajo su mirada, Shura noto que todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa así que tomo a kenshin de la mano y se dirigieron a con los demás, cuando kaoru los vio llegar tomados de la mano supuso que Shura ya le había dado el "si" a kenshin, katsu interrumpió los pensamientos de kaoru, para al parecer anunciar algo, se veía que estaba muy apenado....  
  
Katsu: Amigos los he reunido aquí para.......que.....sean testigos de..alg...algo muy importante en mi vida.  
  
Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Sano y Otae al ver a Megumi a un lado de katsu se imaginaron lo peor, pero Megumi solo estaba ahí para detener a katsu por si este decidía huir....^_^!  
  
Katsu: Quiero decirle a.....u...una mu...mujer qu...que es muy especial para mi, que yo....yo ¡Qué la amo!  
  
Sano estaba furioso pero esa furia cambia a confusión cuando katsu se acerco hacia Otae...  
  
Katsu: Otae qu...quieres ca..casarte conmigo? ^ ^!  
  
Otae se quedo pasmada, sin palabras, sus ojos comenzaron a cubrirse de lagrimas, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella esperando su respuesta.....  
  
Otae: Yo.....yo ac...acepto! ?_  
  
Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a felicitar a la pareja, incluyendo Sano a pesar de estar muy confundido, en eso Megumi hablo.......  
  
Megumi: Bueno bueno, ya basta, ahora dejemos que la parejita se vaya, ya que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar...  
  
Otae y katsu se fueron a un lugar más discreto donde pudieran aclarar todas sus dudas.....  
  
Otae: Entonces por eso era que estabas abrazando a Megumi  
  
Katsu: Si, es que soy un torpe con estas cosas, por eso le pedí ayuda a Megumi.....^_^!  
  
Otae abrazo alegre a katsu el cual se puso súper nervioso  
  
Otae: por eso me enamore de ti...  
  
Katsu venció su timidez y comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Otae hasta que sus labios se unieron, ambos comenzaron a dejar la timidez para ahondar ese beso con el que prometían amarse para siempre...  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
En la fiesta todos estaban muy agotados, kaoru noto que Sano y el Dr. Genzai tomaron mas de la cuenta, les dijo que se quedaran a dormir en el dojo, además las niñas ya estaban dormidas, Yahiko acompaño a Tsubame al Akabeko y se quedaría ahí para que en el dojo hubiera mas espacio, a lo cual Yahiko acepto, en el cuarto de Kaoru se quedo Misao, Megumi, Shura, las niñas y ella, en el de Kenshin se quedo Sano, el Dr.Genzai, y en cuartos separados Aoshi y Enishi.  
  
Ya todos estaban descansando y kaoru no podía dormir, miraba como las demás dormían profundamente, bueno eso creía ella, porque tanto Megumi como Misao estaban despiertas, Megumi apenas le iba a preguntar a kaoru que le sucedía, pero Misao se adelanto....  
  
Misao: kaoru, te sucede algo  
  
Kaoru: Oh, Misao te desperté, lo lamento  
  
Misao: No, ya estaba despierta, lo que pasa es que no puedo dormir  
  
Kaoru: que sucede Misao  
  
Misao: necesito un consejo kaoru  
  
Kaoru(sorprendida): Sobre que  
  
Misao: Lo que pasa es que Sanosuke esta, bueno como decirte, creo que esta enamorado de mí y no sé que  
  
decirle  
  
Al escuchar esto kaoru y Megumi quedaron sorprendidas, Megumi comenzó a querer llorar pero no quiso hacer ruido, continuo escuchando la conversación......  
  
Kaoru: No lo puedo creer, (siempre creí que Sano quería a Megumi)  
  
Misao: Que debo hacer kaoru, yo quiero al Sr. Aoshi  
  
Kaoru: Escucha Misao, no es por molestarte pero Aoshi creo que no te puede ver como tu quieres, creo que  
  
lo mejor es que busques otras oportunidades, pero eso solo esta en ti.  
  
Misao: Creo que tienes razón y menos después de lo que me entere  
  
Kaoru: De que hablas  
  
Misao: Que el Sr. Aoshi esta.......esta enamorado de Megumi  
  
A kaoru le dio un ataque de tos al escuchar semejante cosa, mientras Megumi se quedo en shock por la sorpresa...  
  
Misao: Shhh! Kaoru  
  
Kaoru: no puedo creerlo  
  
Misao: pues así es, pero ya no quiero pensar en eso y creo que le tomare la palabra a Sanosuke.  
  
Megumi ni kaoru daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar, Megumi estaba destrozada al saber que Sano amaba a Misao, ella tenia un poco de esperanza ya que pensaba que las reacciones de Sano eran por celos, así que prefirió no pensar en nada e intentar dormir ya que eso le hacia mucho daño.....kaoru decidió levantarse de su fotón.....  
  
Misao: A donde vas kaoru  
  
Kaoru: A tomar un poco de agua, han sido muchas emociones por hoy.  
  
Misao: Sé a lo que te refieres, me podrías traer un poco a mí ^_^  
  
Kaoru: Claro, enseguida vuelvo  
  
Y así kaoru se dirigió a la cocina para beber un poco de agua, anduvo buscando los vasos, luego fue por la jarra pero se enojo al ver que esta estaba vacía.....  
  
Kaoru: Perfecto, ahora tengo que ir al pozo por agua  
  
Cuando se giro casi se desmaya del susto al ver a kenshin delante de ella, kenshin la miraba con tristeza, kaoru también se sentía triste, pero pensó que lo mejor era aceptar que kenshin solo seria un buen amigo y resignarse a perderlo.....  
  
Kaoru: ken....kenshin me asustaste  
  
Kenshin: lo siento, quieres que vaya por el agua.  
  
Kaoru noto el tono de voz de kenshin era seco, como si estuviera molesto con ella y no sabia él porque.....  
  
Kaoru: No yo iré, mejor ve a descansar  
  
Kenshin no le hizo caso y le quito la jarra a kaoru de las manos, kaoru solo lo siguió....en el camino de la cocina al pozo ambos iban callados, hasta que kaoru rompió el silencio....  
  
Kaoru: Pasa algo kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: ¿Que podría pasar? -_-  
  
Kaoru: A eso me refiero, siempre me dices la verdad y no me contestas con otra pregunta...  
  
Kenshin: Tu mentiste primero no yo....  
  
Kaoru se quedo seria ante el comentario de kenshin y él la mira fijamente y le dio la jarra llena de agua, kaoru no decía nada se molesto por lo que le dijo kenshin, por lo que tomo la jarra y se dirigió a la cocina sin mirar a kenshin.....el cual se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho.....  
  
Kenshin: ¡Que estoy haciendo!  
  
Y fue tras kaoru, pensaba que no tenia derecho a tratarla así, el tenia la mayor culpa de que eso hubiera pasado, además el no era su dueño......kenshin llego a la cocina y vio a kaoru bebiendo el agua y una lagrima recorrer su mejilla.....  
  
Kenshin: E....estas llorando  
  
Kaoru:...................  
  
Kenshin: Lo siento, kaoru yo jamás quise hacerte sentir mal.  
  
Kaoru estaba seria, lleno el vaso de agua para Misao, se dio la vuelta y al pasar a un lado de kenshin este la detuvo poniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de kaoru.......kaoru se puso algo nerviosa y más cuando se encontró con la mirada de kenshin, y volvió a ver en él esa sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba....  
  
Kenshin: Perdóname, sé que por mi actitud he hechado a perder muchas cosas, créeme, lo sé perfectamente(pensando en el beso de kaoru y Enishi)....es por eso que deseo d todo corazón que volvamos a llevarnos como antes y ya no tener mas discusiones, quiero que seamos los mejores amigos.....  
  
Kaoru comenzó a llorar de alegría y tristeza mezclada, porque supo que era definitivo, kenshin solo la miraba como una buena amiga, pero ya no le importo eso, si de esa forma era la única de estar cerca de el como antes así seria, kaoru se abrazo a kenshin en un impulso y el solo la atrajo mas hacia el como queriendo que no se fuera nunca de su lado, sus corazones parecían como si fueran a estallar, la fragancia de kaoru era algo que hinoptizaba a kenshin, cuando se separaron sus rostros quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia, pero de nuevo el pasado de kenshin se hizo presente en el, así que termino rompiendo ese momento tan agradable para ambos.....  
  
Kenshin: Eh....me alegro que todo vuelva a ser como antes  
  
Kaoru algo decepcionada solo dijo que si, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos y no notaron que Enishi estaba observando todo....  
  
Enishi: Vaya, vaya - -  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************  
  
A la mañana siguiente, kaoru y kenshin fueron los primeros en levantarse y comenzaron a limpiar el dojo, kenshin miro como kaoru puso un banco para subirse y poder quitar los adornos, kenshin fue hacia ella y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla, kaoru se sorprendió y sonrió nerviosamente, kaoru tomo la mano de kenshin y comenzó a quitar los adornos, Shura que ya se había levantado se dirigió hacia ellos algo celosa, fue con kenshin y le dio un beso en la mejilla, kaoru solo desvió la mirada y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo......  
  
Shura: Mi amor, buenos días  
  
Kenshin: Bue...buenos di...días Shura  
  
Kenshin había olvidado por completo que había besado a Shura la noche anterior.....y solo miro a kaoru como pidiéndole una disculpa.....  
  
Shura: veo que están limpiando puedo ayudarlos  
  
Kenshin: Claro, deja que kaoru termine de quitar los adornos, no quiero que se vaya a lastima  
  
Kaoru: Yo estaré bien, ustedes si gustan pueden limpiar la cocina, Oh! Miren ahí viene Enishi, él me ayudara.  
  
Kenshin se le quedo viendo a Enishi muy serio, kenshin no tuvo mas remedio que irse con Shura.....  
  
Enishi: Buenos días kaoru  
  
Kaoru bajo del banco y comenzó a pensar en lo sucedido anoche con Enishi, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse....  
  
Kaoru: Buenos di...días Enishi, yo quiero decirte que....  
  
Kaoru no pudo terminar ya que Enishi le dio un golpecito en la nariz como seña de "no te preocupes", kaoru termino roja completamente.  
  
Enishi: Escucha no quiero presionarte mejor cuando estés lista dime tu respuesta, solo recuerda que yo  
  
siempre te estaré esperando de acuerdo.  
  
Kaoru(apenada): De acuerdo...  
  
Mientras tanto Shura le estaba contando a kenshin lo feliz que se sentía, pero kenshin tenia toda su atención en kaoru y Enishi a lo cual Shura se dio cuenta......  
  
Shura: Me estas escuchando!  
  
Kenshin: Oh, yo lo..siento Shura  
  
Shura: Si veo que ellos son más importantes que yo, no es así....  
  
Shura se fue muy molesta, kenshin no hizo nada para seguirla ya que no quería empeorar las cosas.............Mas tarde ya todo estaba limpio, todos estaban desayunando, había mucho ruido en la mesa ya que todos estaban muy a gusto platicando, cuando terminaron el Dr.Genzai y las niñas se despidieron, Megumi también tenia que irse a abrir el consultorio, fue por su bata de doctora al cuarto de kaoru y en el camino se topo son Sanosuke......  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************  
  
Kaoru estaba limpiando el dojo (NA: donde entrenan) ya que era el único lugar que faltaba y llego Misao...........  
  
Misao: kaoru has visto a Sanosuke?  
  
Kaoru: No Misao, debe de andar por ahí dormidote como siempre !  
  
Misao: Bueno voy a buscarlo ^_^!  
  
Misao salió con mucha pisa del dojo topando con kenshin que venia llegando.......esta se disculpo y continuo su camino.....  
  
Kenshin: Vaya Misao llevaba mucha prisa  
  
Kaoru: Si me imagino porque  
  
Kenshin: Aquí esta la franela que me pediste  
  
Kaoru: Gracias kenshin ^_^  
  
Kenshin iba a irse pero kaoru lo detuvo.......  
  
Kaoru: kenshin puedo hacerte una pregunta  
  
Kenshin: Sí claro  
  
Kaoru: Sano te ha comentado algo sobre Misao...  
  
Kenshin(sorprendido): No, ¿porque?  
  
Kaoru se acerco hacia kenshin, y le dijo en tono bajo.....  
  
Kaoru: Al parecer Sano esta enamorado de Misao...  
  
Kenshin casi se va de espaldas al escuchar esto, ya que él pensaba que a Sano siempre le había gustado Megumi.....  
  
Kenshin: ¿Eso es cierto, kaoru? @_@!  
  
Kaoru: Al parecer se le confeso y eso no es todo, Aoshi esta enamorado de Megumi!  
  
Kenshin se quedo de piedra al escuchar lo ultimo 0_o!  
  
Kenshin: Vaya, nunca me imagine que Aoshi estuviera enamorado y menos de Megumi  
  
Kaoru: Son increíble las sorpresas que da la vida  
  
Kenshin se le quedo viendo a kaoru, era irónico que eso mismo les estuviera pasando a ellos...  
  
Kenshin: Si es increíble....  
  
Kenshin iba saliendo y se topo con Enishi que iba a entrar, ambos se quedaron viendo pero Enishi no le dio importancia y mejor siguió adelante, kenshin decidió observar ya que la puerta quedo mal cerrada.....  
  
Enishi: No te cansas de limpiar  
  
Kaoru: Solo a veces ^_^  
  
Enishi: Porque no me muestras una de tus técnicas  
  
Kaoru acepto y le dio una espada de madera a Enishi, quien comenzó a imitar a kaoru, pero sin éxito....  
  
Kaoru: Eres peor que Yahiko _!  
  
Enishi: En verdad lo crees ^_^!  
  
Y comenzaron a reír ante una mirada llena de desesperación, kaoru le mostró a Enishi la posición correcta quedando ella enfrente de el, Enishi puso sus manos como kaoru le indico, kaoru comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al tener a Enishi muy cerca de ella, podía sentir su respiración sobre su cuello, Enishi se percato que kenshin los estaba observando y Enishi volteo a la puerta, kenshin se sorprendió y se enfureció al ver a Enishi besar el cuello de kaoru, era como si lo estuviera retando a que fuera a detenerlo, kenshin estuvo a punto de entrar pero alguien lo llamo desde la cocina......  
  
Shura: Kenshin puedes venir!  
  
Kenshin no tuvo mas remedio que irse, kaoru comenzó a sentirse incomoda con Enishi....  
  
Kaoru: Creo que no es el momento Enishi  
  
Enishi: Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte.  
  
Kaoru: No te preocupes.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
En ese mismo instante Sano le estaba pidiendo a Megumi una explicación.....  
  
Megumi: Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, ve con katsu y que el te lo diga  
  
Sano se le quedo viendo a Megumi, en eso llego Aoshi....  
  
Aoshi: Megumi puedo hablar contigo  
  
Megumi al recordar las palabras de anoche se sonrojo un poco, la verdad es que Aoshi era muy guapo y seria una escapatoria para olvidar a Sano....  
  
Megumi: Claro  
  
Sano: Tu y yo estamos hablando  
  
Megumi: Ya te dije que no tenemos nada de que hablar  
  
Sano estaba furioso, en eso llego Misao solo para ver como Megumi se iba con su Sr. Aoshi......  
  
Misao: Al parecer ellos dos van en serio  
  
Sano: De que hablas  
  
Misao: Pues al parecer están enamorados -_-  
  
Sano se quedo pasmado con las palabras de Misao, pero ella rompió el silencio con algo sorpresivo e impulsivo........(NA: Algo muy peculiar en Misao !)  
  
Misao: Sano quiero ser tu novia!  
  
Sano se quedo helado ante la propuesta de Misao, pero después pensó "porque no", después de todo se llevan de maravilla y a demás podría ser la forma de olvidarse de todos sus problemas con Megumi.....(NA: como si escapar de los problemas fuera una solución ú _ù!)  
  
Sano: Me encantaría que lo fueras  
  
Ambos se miraron algo apenados, mientras tanto con Aoshi y Megumi......  
  
Megumi: Sé que esto para ti es muy raro, para mí también lo es, yo jamás pensé que tu, pues que tu....  
  
Aoshi: Lo siento Megumi pero yo amo a otra persona -_-  
  
Megumi: ¡ Queeee!  
  
Megumi se sorprendió, tal vez escucho mal a Misao anoche, o todo fue una equivocación era lo más probable pensaba ella...  
  
Aoshi: No quiero hacerte sentir mal, lo que pasa es que este sentimiento lo descubrí hace poco  
  
Megumi: No te preocupes te entiendo, el amor es así, bueno creo que ya demo irme, gracias por ser sincero  
  
conmigo Aoshi  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Ya era la hora de la comida y Sano quiso hacer una anuncio al ver a Megumi que venia llegando de la clínica, ya que en la mañana se había ido después de haber hablado con Aoshi.......  
  
Sano: Quiero decirles que Misao y yo somos novios  
  
Aoshi: Que...........  
  
Megumi ya no soportaba, ella quería irse de ahí, pero Sano se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir.....  
  
Sano: Megumi, ven a celebrar con nosotros.....  
  
Aoshi se le quedo viendo a Megumi y luego se levanto de su lugar muy decidido....  
  
Aoshi: Si Megumi ven y así celebramos de una vez que nosotros también somos novios  
  
Sano, Misao y todos en general se les quedaron viendo, la verdad es que había mucha tensión entre estos cuatro......  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Han trascurrido 2 días desde aquellas confesiones, era de madrugada y dos personas estaban hablando misteriosamente en el dojo kamiya.......  
  
?1: Estas lista  
  
?2: Yo siempre estoy lista  
  
?1: Eso me alegra, recuerdas el plan  
  
?2: Si, le digo a kenshin que kaoru lo esta esperando cerca del lago y tu le dices a kaoru lo mismo.  
  
?1: Vaya, que inteligente  
  
?2: Ja, ja muy graciosito, aunque yo no se porque te arriesgas así, que pasara si kenshin toma la oportunidad  
  
? 1: Pues tendrás que buscarte a alguien mas...  
  
Shura se le quedo viendo a Enishi muy seria y este solo sonreía....  
  
Shura: Porque haces esto?  
  
Enishi: Porque no quiero vivir con una persona que no sé si realmente quiere estar conmigo, además debo  
  
ser justo y si kenshin no valora esta oportunidad, yo le pediré a kaoru que sea mi esposa y entonces  
  
no dejare que ni el ni nadie me la quite  
  
Shura: Entiendo  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Ya era mas tarde cuando Megumi y Aoshi decidieron salir a caminar, Sano y Misao se quedaron en el dojo, Yahiko fue a visitar a Tsubame, kenshin salió a comprar cosas para la cena y kaoru tomaba té cuando llego Enishi a con ella.....  
  
Enishi: Kaoru, me encontré a kenshin y me dijo que si pudieses esperarlo cerca del lago  
  
Kaoru(sorprendida): kenshin te dijo eso, pero tu....  
  
Enishi: No te preocupes por mí, además no soy celoso ^_^!  
  
Diciendo esto ambos sonrieron, a kaoru le gustaba mucho la forma de ser de Enishi, pero no sabia porque aun tenia esperanzas con kenshin, mientras tanto Shura busco a kenshin y al encontrarlo se dirigió hacia él......  
  
Kenshin: Shura que haces aquí?  
  
Shura: Lo que pasa es que kaoru me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo, que te esperaba cerca del lago, sí  
  
Si quieres dame las cosas que compraste yo la llevo al dojo...  
  
Kenshin: Segura?  
  
Shura: Si, anda tu ve con kaoru  
  
Kenshin hizo lo que Shura le sugirió, y se dirigió rumbo al lago.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
kaoru se encontraba sentada enfrente del lago, la noche estaba muy bella, había luciérnagas como en aquella vez que kenshin se despidió de ella......kaoru no se había percatado de kenshin quien la miraba con melancolía, se veía tan hermosa, recordó aquel instante en que le dijo adiós y su corazón se lleno de tristura....kaoru se percato de kenshin.....pero este seguía sumido en sus pensamientos....  
  
kaoru: Hola!  
  
Kenshin: Cuando te mire ahí sentada me vinieron recuerdos  
  
Kaoru (acercándose a kenshin): Si, pero ahora todo es diferente seguimos aquí y no fue gracias a ti he  
  
Kenshin (sorprendido): oro! 0.0!  
  
Kaoru: Mira que si no hubiera ido por ti no hubieras regresado.  
  
Ambos se miraron, algo surgió en su interior, algo que era mas fuerte que ellos y comenzaron a acercarse uno al otro sin poder detenerse, ambos deseaban sentir los labios del otro pero........kenshin comenzó de nuevo a recordar su pasado ese pasado que no le permitía ser feliz, el quería mas que nunca estar al lado de kaoru, tomarla entre sus brazos para no dejarla ir, pero tenia miedo que algún DIA alguien la pudiera lastimar, y todo por su estúpido pasado.....  
  
Kenshin: Lo...lo la....lamentó kaoru  
  
Kenshin se fue de ahí, dejando a kaoru realmente dolida, era como si kenshin la hubiera rechazado de la peor manera, ella no se merecía eso pensaba, sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle y cayo al suelo y comenzó a llorar como aquella vez en que kenshin le dijo adiós, estaba muy dolida por la reacción de kenshin.....detrás de unos árboles salió Enishi, quien estaba observando todo.....  
  
Enishi: Eres un estúpido kenshin!  
  
Enishi fue a donde estaba kaoru y esta al verlo lo abrazo desesperadamente, lloraba desconsolada, kenshin le había hecho mucho daño esta vez........  
  
Enishi: No te preocupes de ahora en adelante no dejare que nada te lastime  
  
Kaoru ya no podía mas estaba al limite de la desesperación, que termino desmayándose en los brazos de Enishi, este se asusto y la llevo deprisa al dojo, kenshin ya había llegado al dojo y estaba realmente muy avergonzado con el mismo, pero la voz de Misao interrumpió sus pensamientos.......  
  
Misao: ¡ Que le sucedió a kaoru, Enishi ¡  
  
Kenshin fue de inmediato a ver que sucedía y vio como Enishi traía en brazos a kaoru y la llevaba a su cuarto, kenshin fue de inmediato hacia allá....  
  
Kenshin (preocupado): ¿Qué tiene?!  
  
Kenshin iba a tomar de la mano a kaoru pero.......  
  
Enishi: ¡No la toques!, no quiero que vuelvas a tocarla  
  
Kenshin (furioso): ¡Y tu quien eres para impedírmelo!  
  
Enishi: Te di una oportunidad, si no la aprovechaste aya tu, pero a kaoru no te vuelves a acercar  
  
Kenshin entendió lo que Enishi quiso decir con lo de la oportunidad, lo cual hizo enojar mas a kenshin....  
  
Kenshin: ¡Eres un imbecil! (NA: a de estar muy enojado para decir eso 0-0!)  
  
Kenshin se lanzo contra Enishi, pero Sano lo detuvo, mientras Misao calmaba a Enishi, ambos estaban furiosos.....  
  
Misao: Ya cálmense los dos, que no ven que kaoru aun no reacciona, tu kenshin mejor ve a buscar a Megumi!  
  
Kenshin se calmo un poco ya que para el lo mas importante era kaoru, salió a buscar a Megumi, no tuvo que ir muy lejos ya que Megumi y Aoshi iban llegando, kenshin inmediatamente le explico la situación a Megumi y enseguida fueron al cuarto de kaoru.....  
  
Megumi: Salgan todos necesito revisarla  
  
Todos salieron aunque había mucha tensión afuera, kenshin vs. Enishi, y Sano vs. Aoshi, ambos se miraban con rencor, hasta que Megumi salió para darles respuesta.....  
  
Megumi: kaoru esta bien, solo es cansancio y estrés, lo único que necesita es descansar  
  
Megumi noto la tensión de todos y les sugirió que hicieran lo mismo, Megumi se quedo en el dojo por si kaoru necesitaba algo. A la mañana siguiente Shura los llamo a desayunar, los primeros en llegar fueron Sano y Yahiko (NA: Que novedad .!), después llegaron los demás a excepción de Megumi que se encontraba con kaoru......  
  
Megumi: así que eso fue lo que paso  
  
Kaoru (triste): Sí  
  
Megumi: Creo que deberías salir, anoche me tope con Otae y Katsu y me pidió que te dijera que sí la  
  
acompañábamos todas las chicas a comprar algunas cosas para su boda, creo que eso te vendría  
  
muy bien  
  
Kaoru: No sé, no tengo ganas  
  
Megumi: Prefieres quedarte aquí a verle la cara a kenshin  
  
Kaoru se quedo pensativa, la verdad es que no tenia porque amargarse por algo que sabia tenia que pasar tarde o temprano, por mas que eso le doliera......  
  
Kaoru: Esta bien, vamos  
  
Megumi salió del cuarto y dejo sola a kaoru para que se vistiera, después de unos minutos, Enishi toco la puerta......  
  
Enishi: Kaoru puedo pasar?  
  
Kaoru: Sí....pasa  
  
Enishi (serio): Quisiera hablar contigo  
  
Kaoru (extrañada por la actitud de Enishi): Cla.....claro  
  
Enishi: Quiero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte lo que siento por ti.....  
  
Kaoru se sorprendió y sonrojo al ver que Enishi saco un anillo de su bolsillo......  
  
Enishi: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
Kaoru no sabia que decir, al verla insegura Enishi se acerco hacia ella y le puso el anillo en su mano izquierda para luego darle un beso en los labios y decirle.....  
  
Enishi: No me contestes ahora, piénsalo y dímelo cuando estés lista.  
  
Kaoru seguía inmóvil, vio como Enishi salía del cuarto, cuantas veces soñó con ese momento solo faltaba que fuera kenshin el que se lo hubiera propuesto.......Mientras tanto kenshin ya no podía soportar estar sin hablar con kaoru, así que decidió ir a su cuarto, ya ahí Coria el riesgo de que kaoru no lo dejara entrar, así que entro sin permiso sorprendiendo a kaoru......  
  
Kaoru: Que haces aquí!  
  
Kenshin: Necesito hablar contigo  
  
Kaoru: Anoche lo dejaste todo bien claro  
  
Kenshin (dolido): Lo siento mucho  
  
Kaoru: Yo también, ahora vete  
  
Kaoru señalo la puerta y kenshin pudo ver en su dedo el anillo que Enishi le había dado hace un rato, y saco sus conclusiones.....  
  
Kenshin: ¿Te vas a casar con el?!  
  
Kaoru: Tal vez  
  
Ambos se quedaron viendo con miradas tristes, mientras Otae, Tsubame y Katsu iban llegando al dojo, Enishi escucho algo de ir de compras y le pregunto a Shura que era lo que sucedía.......  
  
Shura: Lo que pasa es que todas las chicas vamos a salir de compras  
  
Enishi se quedo sorprendido, aunque pensó que era buena idea que kaoru se distrajera, por lo que le dio a Shura algo de dinero y le dijo que se encargara de que kaoru se sintiera bien......  
  
Shura: Vaya, kaoru tiene suerte de tener a un pretendiente tan cortés  
  
Enishi: Te falto galán ^-^  
  
Shura: Si como no, además de modesto -  
  
Ambos comenzaron a reír, ellos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, además de que cada quien deseaba estar con la persona a quien querían......  
  
Enishi: Voy a avisarle a kaoru que Otae ya esta aquí  
  
Enishi fue con a buscar a kaoru y cuando vio quien se encontraba en su cuarto se enojo mucho....  
  
Enishi: Que hace este imbecil aquí, te dije bien claro que no te acercaras a kaoru  
  
Kenshin estaba celoso por lo del anillo, y luego viene este a decirle semejante cosa que termino enfureciéndose, por lo cual se lanzo hacia Enishi dándole un puñetazo, Enishi perdió el equilibrio, por lo que kenshin se puso sobre él y lo tomo bruscamente del cuello de la blusa y estaba a punto de darle otro puñetazo pero.......  
  
Kaoru: ¡Suéltalo kenshin!  
  
Diciendo esto kaoru lo tomo del brazo y miro a kenshin furiosa para evitar que este golpeara a Enishi, kenshin se alejo de el y salió del cuarto furioso, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que kenshin se había enfurecido tanto, estaba demasiado celoso como para poder ocultarlo........  
  
Kaoru: Estas bien  
  
Enishi: Si......no tenias por que meterte, yo me las hubiera arreglado solo...  
  
Enishi se levanto ayudado por kaoru, ella estaba muy preocupada, jamás había visto a kenshin reaccionar así, por lo que le dijo a Enishi.....  
  
Kaoru: No quiero mas enfrentamientos entre ustedes entendido!  
  
Enishi al ver a kaoru enojada no pudo mas que decir un "Si"........ambos salieron del cuarto para reunirse con los demás, al parecer, al parecer Otae y Katsu habían traído comida y sake para que los chicos se quedaran a gusto mientras ellas iban de compras......Todas las chicas se fueron, dejando no muy contentos a los chicos.......  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Las chicas andaban muy contentas fueron de compras, a comer, en la comida surgió el tema de los chicos y en como cada quien tenia su pareja, aunque nunca pensaron que iban a quedar así, comenzaron los celos indirectas, pero siempre Otae y Tsubame se encargaban de amenizar la platica......  
  
Mientras en el dojo ya era tarde y katsu decidió hacer una fogata y ellos estaban alrededor comiendo y tomando algo de sake, excepto Aoshi y Yahiko por obvias razones, kenshin también estaba ahí por petición de Sano, en eso surgió el tema de las batallas que habían tenido......kenshin no había dicho nada en casi toda la tarde, estaba furioso al ver a Enishi como si nada, Sano noto la mirada de kenshin y eso no le gusto nada, Enishi platicaba con Aoshi y Yahiko , Sano con Katsu, en eso todos voltearon a ver a kenshin al hacer este un comentario.......  
  
Kenshin: A veces hasta en las batallas mas simples debes cuidarte la espalda hasta de quien dice ser tu  
  
Amigo  
  
Dijo esto mirando a Enishi con resentimiento, los demás solo se les quedaban viendo algo nerviosos por lo que pudiera pasar.......  
  
Enishi: Pero quien es más tonto, el que piensa que todos son sus enemigos, o el que no sabe aprovechar una oportunidad cuando la tiene......  
  
Kenshin (enojado): ¡Eso ven dímelo en mi cara!  
  
Enishi (irónico): Ya lo hice....  
  
Ante esto kenshin y Enishi se lanzaron uno al otro, Sano y Katsu pudieron detener a kenshin y Aoshi y Yahiko a Enishi.......  
  
Sano: Cálmate kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: ¡Suéltame Sanosuke!  
  
Enishi: !Si, suéltalo no le tengo miedo!  
  
Aoshi: Ya Enishi, kenshin deja de hacer mas grande este asunto  
  
Sano: ¡Tu no te metas, kenshin tiene razón al defender lo que es suyo!  
  
Aoshi: ¡A mi no ve hables así!  
  
Yahiko (nervioso): Vamos chicos, cálmense ^_^!  
  
Katsu: Si, Sano ya basta  
  
había mucha tensión, katsu y Yahiko ya no sabían que hacer ante los gritos de los demás, al parecer era la forma de sacar lo que sentían y ya no soportaban ni un minuto mas............  
  
Aoshi: ¡Cuál es tu problema?!  
  
Sano: ¡Tu eres mi problema!  
  
Enishi: ¡Ves lo que causas!  
  
Kenshin: ¡Acércate para demostrarte que es lo que causo idiota! (NA: debe de estar muy enojado para decir  
  
eso o.o!)  
  
Diciendo esto kenshin se le soltó a Sano y se lanzo contra Enishi quien hizo lo mismo quien atina dándole un golpe a kenshin en la mejilla, haciendo que este cayera, pero kenshin reacciono de inmediato levantándose ágilmente y devolviéndole el golpe a Enishi, ambos se miraron fijamente, Aoshi quiso calmarlos, pero ellos le dijeron que no se metiera......  
  
Sano: Si deja de meterte donde no te llaman!  
  
Aoshi: Por que no reconoces que tu enojo es porque yo tengo a Megumi y tu no!  
  
Sano se enfureció y se lanzo contra Aoshi y este hizo lo mismo y así comenzaron a darse de golpes, Aoshi llevaba las de ganar contra Sano pero este no se intimido y sabia devolver muy bien los golpes que Aoshi le daba.....Yahiko y Katsu comenzaron a desesperarse ya que ellos no podían hacer nada...pero en eso un grito los paro a todos en seco......  
  
Kaoru: ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquiii?! _*  
  
Después de unos minutos kaoru y las chicas tenían a todos bien alineados mientras kaoru los regañaba............  
  
Kaoru: No les da vergüenza par de irresponsables, parecen niños al arreglar sus problemas así  
  
Todos miraron a kaoru muy enojada, hasta las chicas se ponían nerviosas al verla, kaoru dijo muy enfadada...........  
  
Kaoru: ¿Quién comenzó la pelea?  
  
Kenshin dio un paso al frente algo temeroso......  
  
Kenshin: Fui y....yo  
  
Kaoru se le quedo viendo algo molesta y se dirigió a las chicas dándole la espalda a kenshin...  
  
Kaoru: Atiendan a estos irresponsables sus heridas, ¡y a ti te espero en mi cuarto!.......  
  
CONTINUARA........-.^  
  
Que les pareció este capitulo, ya sé que fue un poco largo, y lo siento si no me salieron las peleas es que no se me da mucho eso gomen, pero bueno les dejo con una avence del 5to cap. Y recuerden dejar sus reviews........  
  
AVANCE DEL 5TO CAP. "SOLO TE AMO A TI"  
  
En este capitulo final las cosas sabrás como quedo cada pareja, les advierto que tendrá un poco de lemon, para los que no les guste esto yo pondré una indicación en el fic, para que se pasen esa parte, habrá muchas sorpresas, los personajes descubrirán ese sentimiento que llevaban oculto no se lo pierdan..........^_^ 


	5. solo te amo a ti parte I

Cap. 5 "SOLO TE AMO A TI ..(a)"  
  
Kenshin seguía a kaoru a la habitación de ella, kaoru no decía nada, entraron al cuarto, el cerro la puerta y vio a kaoru que se dirigía al armario con una expresión seria, ella saco una caja y comenzó a buscar algo, kenshin estaba nervioso, kaoru saco de la caja algodón y alcohol, después se dirigió hacia kenshin haciéndole una seña para que el se sentara, después ella hizo lo mismo quedando frente a el, kaoru miro el rostro de kenshin, ya que este tenia el labio roto y un golpe en la mejilla a lo cual kaoru solo suspiro..........  
  
Kenshin: kaoru yo.....!Au!  
  
Kaoru comenzó a limpiar las heridas de kenshin para sorpresa de el, ella seguía con su expresión seria, kenshin solo la observaba........  
  
Kaoru (mientras pasaba el algodón por la mejilla de kenshin): ¿Por qué? Kenshin(confundido): ¿Por que, que? Kaoru: Porque tienes esta actitud con Enishi.........  
  
Kenshin solo bajo la mirada, no sabia que contestar.......  
  
Kaoru: Porque si tu no quieres darnos una oportunidad, no me dejas ser feliz a mí con alguien mas.......  
  
Kenshin sintió como esas palabras atravesaron su corazón, no sabia que decir o hacer.........  
  
Kenshin: Yo no..... Kaoru: No digas nada, solo escúchame........Ya estoy harta de esta situación, ya no puedo mas.......  
  
Kaoru sentía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas ella deseaba ya no llorar mas, pero era inevitable, pero aun así siguió hablando......  
  
Kaoru: Solo quiero que me digas porque me haces esto? Kenshin: No.......entiendo.....-_- Kaoru: ¡Claro que entiendes! Kenshin: No lo sé...... Kaoru: ¡No lo sé!, vaya respuesta kenshin Kenshin: No...quiero lastimarte..... Kaoru: Déjame decirte que así me lastimas mas, me confundes, un día me das a entender algo y al otro me desilusionas...........  
  
Kenshin sabia que kaoru se refería a el y a Shura, a lo cual este respondió.....  
  
Kenshin: Y tu, ¿Quieres a Enishi?.....  
  
Kaoru voltio hacia otro lado esquivando la mirada de kenshin.............  
  
Kaoru: No cambies la conversación.... Kenshin: ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!  
  
Kaoru se enojo y comenzó a levantar la voz............  
  
Kaoru: ¡¿Porque, porque tienes derecho?!, ¡Dímelo! Kenshin:....................... Kaoru: ¡Dímelo.....dímelo.....di....melo!  
  
Kaoru comenzó a llorar puso sus manos sobre su rostro, kenshin ya no soportaba verla así y en un susurro.................  
  
Kenshin: Por.....por que te amo -_-  
  
Kaoru no podía creerlo, pero entonces porque se comportaba así con ella, tenia que averiguarlo, ya no podía seguir con esa duda.......  
  
Kaoru: Entonces porque me demuestras lo contrario, porque le das una carta de amor a Shura, porque me rechazas cada vez que me quiero acercar a ti.......  
  
Kaoru seguía sollozando, kenshin se sorprendió ante lo de la carta, pero en esos momentos no quería cuestionar a kaoru, solo quería aclararle la verdad.......  
  
Kenshin: Porque no quiero que te pongas en peligro por mí....... Kaoru: Eso es decisión mía ¿no crees?, yo decidí ir a buscarte cuando lo de Shishio, decidí estar a tu lado cuando lo de Shougo, ¡Yo, yo, yo siempre lo he decido!, tu jamás me has obligado, y lo haría mil veces si es por estar a tu lado.............  
  
Kaoru estaba destrozada, quería demostrarle a kenshin lo que sentía, lo tomo de la mejilla y comenzó a acercarse para besarlo..................  
  
Kenshin: Kao....ru......yo......  
  
Kenshin se hizo hacia atrás, kaoru solo bajo su mano y la cerro en puño, cerro sus ojos y sus labios comenzaron a temblar....  
  
Kaoru: Bie....bien........creo......qu......que...........ya tomaste una de...decisión..... Kenshin:............-_- Kaoru: Yo tam.....también......tome...una...voy a aceptar a Enishi Kenshin(sorprendido): ¡Pero no lo amas!  
  
Kaoru se levanto y le aventó a kenshin en las manos con lo que lo estaba curando........  
  
Kaoru: No te preocupes, lo haré  
  
Y así salió del cuarto con una mano en la boca tratando de ahogar su llanto, mientras tanto kenshin se quedo solo sentía como todo su ser se hiba con ella......  
  
Kenshin: La...perdi...... ************************************************************************  
Mientras tanto las chicas estaban atendiendo a los muchachos, Misao atendía a Sano el cual miraba con odio a Aoshi, quien era atendido por Megumi, mientras Shura atendía a Enishi.  
  
Shura: ¿Qué crees que le este diciendo? Enishi: No tengo idea  
  
Shura bajo la mirada, pero Enishi la tomo de la barbilla y la hizo que lo viera a la cara....  
  
Shura: En...Enishi.... Enishi: No te preocupes......  
  
Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, en eso Enishi vio salir corriendo a kaoru, e hiba a ir tras ella.....  
  
Shura: Es mejor dejarla sola un momento  
  
Ya que acabo de atender a Aoshi, Megumi comenzó a guardar los medicamentos para llevarlos al botiquín del almacén (NA: donde dejo Kaoru a kenshin encerrado recuerdan ^_^), y le pidio a Aoshi que la acompañara ante unos ojos furiosos de Sano.........................ya en el almacen.....  
  
Megumi: Note como mirabas a Misao mientras atendía a Sanosuke Aoshi(sorprendido): ¿A...a que te refieres? Megumi: A que Misao es la persona de quien estas enamorado ^n_n^, solo tienes que decírselo para tenerla a tu lado.... Aoshi(nervioso): ¿De que hablas? Megumi: Que ella también te quiere....  
  
Al escuchar esto, Aoshi se sentó en una silla que estaba ahí, sin decir ni una sola palabra.  
  
Aoshi: Pero......tu Megumi: No te preocupes por mí, es mas puedes contar conmigo.... Aoshi(mirando fijamente a Megumi): ¿Quieres ayudarme a mí? o ¿para qué Sanosuke quede libre?....  
  
Megumi se sonrojo pero a la vez tenia una mirada triste....  
  
Megumi: No, Sanosuke me ha dicho cosas horribles y no creo poder perdonarlo... Aoshi: Si tú lo dices....  
  
Y así Megumi y Aoshi salieron del almacén, cuando regresaron solo estaban Misao y Sano quien y este ultimo ya se estaba despidiendo de ella, como Megumi no quería pasar un mal rato le dijo a Aoshi que ya se hiba a ir, así que fueron directo a la salida......  
  
Aoshi: Te acompaño... Megumi: No es necesario, mejor ve a descansar Aoshi: Estas segura? Megumi: Claro n.n  
  
Y así Megumi se fue del dojo, al pasar por el camino del lago vio a kaoru sentada con la mirada perdida y prefirió dejarla sola y siguió su camino. Ya casi llegando al puente escucho un ruido extraño así que apresuro el paso.....Megumi miro a los lados y vio aterrorizada como 5 hombres aparecieron detrás de ella, quiso correr para salir del puente pero un 6to. hombre de apariencia ruda, quien tomo a una asustada Megumi de los brazos y con una sonrisa aterradora le hizo una seña a los otros 5 para que se acercaran y comenzaron a tocar a Megumi....  
  
Tipo 1: Que hermoso cabello Megumi: ¡Suélteme! Tipo 2: Sí, esta muy linda Jefe...jajajaj... Jefe: Si y ya saben yo voy primero  
  
En eso el Jefe se abalanzó contra Megumi y comenzó a besarle el cuello, ella pudo zafarse de un brazo y logro arañarle el rostro a su agresor haciendo que este la soltara.....  
  
Jefe: ¡Estúpida!  
  
Y la tomo del cabello haciendo que Megumi cayera y este se puso encima de ella, Megumi comenzó a gritar....  
  
Megumi: ¡Auxilio!, ¡por favor al...snif snif...alguien!  
  
El hombre cubrió la boca de Megumi para que esta dejara de gritar, pero eso no evito que una persona que hiba pasando por los alrededores escuchara los gritos y fue corriendo a ese lugar y ahí vio como 5 tipos custodiaban el puente y más adelante otro que al parecer estaba agrediendo a una chica.....  
  
?:! ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!  
  
Los tipos se pusieron alerta y atacaron al recién llegado, pero este los venció fácilmente, al ver esto el jefe salió huyendo dejando a la chica inconsciente.....El chico se acerco y su cara se lleno de asombro y terror cuando vio de quien se trataba, a Megumi casi le sacan la ropa y ante su nerviosismo desmayo, cuando su salvador se arrodillo para tomarla en sus brazos, Megumi comenzó a reaccionar y al ver a alguien enfrente de ella comenzó a dar de golpes, patadas y de cuanto pudo estaba histérica, comenzó a llorar desesperada y ante esto el chico la sostuvo de los brazos ya que no dejaba de lanzarle golpes y la atrajo hacia el y la acorralo con su cuerpo....  
  
?: Calma todo va a estar bien....  
  
Megumi de inmediato reconoció la voz y sin titubear se abrazo fuertemente al chico sorprendiéndolo.  
  
Megumi (llorando): ¡Sanosuke...gracias a Dios! Sano: Ya paso todo.  
  
Al separarse ambos se miraban fijamente...Sano rompió el silencio...... Sano: Te sientes mejor, ¿No te paso nada?  
  
Megumi realmente amaba cuando Sano le hablaba de esa forma, pero como siempre el tonto de Sano lo hecho a perder....  
  
Sano: Y tu noviecito porque no te acompaño?.....acaso le pegue muy duro jajaja...  
  
Dijo esto con un tono de burla haciendo a Megumi enojar...........  
  
Megumi: Eso no es de tu incumbencia......niño estúpido...  
  
A Sano le molestaba mucho que Megumi lo llamara niño (NA: Es que se comporta como tal ¬.¬!)  
  
Sano: No vuelvas a llamarme niño! Megumi: Pues entonces no te comportes como tal!  
  
Megumi se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, a lo que Sano la tomo del brazo para detenerla, pero no vio el desnivel del piso y perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre Megumi, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro, Megumi estaba sorprendida...algo dentro de ella quería acercarse a el y borrar la distancia que los separaba.....Sano se sentía de igual forma...Sano comenzó a rodear a Megumi por la cintura pero esta....se asusto un poco, además que recordó lo mal que la había pasado hace un momento......  
  
Megumi: Muévete por favor.....u.u...(NA: recuerden que Sano estaba sobre Megumi)  
  
Sano noto el semblante serio de Megumi y se levanto de inmediato, dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse...pero sin mirarla siquiera....Megumi tomo la mano de Sano y se levanto....comenzó a sacudirse el polvo...y noto que Sano estaba muy serio.....  
  
Sano: Te acompañare hasta la clínica......  
  
Y comenzó a caminar sin dejar que Megumi hablara....ella solo lo siguió....y así se fueron sin decir ni una sola palabra en el camino.......cuando llegaron a la clínica Sano solo vio como entro Megumi y luego se alejo de ahí.......  
  
Mientras tanto kaoru seguía en su misma expresión....viendo solo el lago, ella ya no lloraba, dejo de llorar desde que se sentó ahí a pensar, de repente una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios......  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin...ahora será mi turno......  
  
Diciendo esto se levanto y se dirigió al dojo...cuando se dirigía a su habitación....una voz la detuvo.....  
  
Enishi: ¿Estas bien?......  
  
Kaoru volteo a verlo y vio a Enishi con cara de preocupación, a lo cual kaoru respondió con una sonrisa tierna.  
  
Kaoru: Si estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte...nos vemos mañana....n.n  
  
Y así se dispuso a entrar a su cuarto dejando a Enishi sorprendido por ese cambio de actitud......el mejor decidió ir a descansar y esperar a ver que sucedía mañana.........  
  
Continuara.................................  
  
Bueno...disculpen la larga espera es que he andadaba ocupadísima...espero poder actualizar mas pronto........quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews....muchas gracias....le aviso que tuve que dividir el capitulo....para ponerlo mas corto por qué si me espero a redactarlo todo no acabaría....y lo que quería era actualizar pronto.......gomen......n.n...y sigan dejando sus reviews.....gracias!!! 


	6. solo te amo a ti parte II

Cap. 6 "SOLO TE AMO A TI ..(b)"  
  
A la mañana siguiente ya todos comenzaban con las actividades de limpieza, excepto kenshin que no se había levantado (NA: wow o.O)...Enishi y Shura sospechaban que algo habia sucedido entre kenshin y kaoru la noche anterior, pero estaban confundidos por la actitud de kaoru ya que desde que ella se levanto andaba alegre como antes, en esos momentos se encontraba entrenando con Yahiko....  
  
Yahiko: Ya fea no seas tan estricta! u.ú  
  
Kaoru: Vamos y ya deja de quejarte! u.ú*  
  
Kaoru habia retomado su fuerte carácter y comenzo a entranar de nuevo a Yahiko, lo cual a este no le vino en gracia ya que era mas estricta....mientras tanto...Shura y Enishi comentaban sus dudas.....  
  
Shura: ¿Qué habra pasado?  
  
Enishi: Lo que se es que ellos dos no son pareja, al parecer discutieron, pero la actitud de kaoru...mmm..no se...  
  
En eso Shura se percato que Kenshin venia pero tenia una expresión de tristeza, ya no tenia su sonrisa de siempre..aquella que lo identificaba tan bien....  
  
Shura: Bue....buenos dias kenshin....  
  
Kenshin: Necesito hablar contigo...  
  
Enishi: Creo que salgo sobrando asi que compermiso....  
  
Kenshin (pensando):...si sales sobrando mejor vete de nuestras vidas....  
  
Enishi noto la mirada de kenshin, pero decidio no darle importancia para no crear mas problemas...asi que mejor se alejo de ahí....mientras Shura estaba preocupada ya que el tono de voz de kenshin era algo frio...y no sabia lo que el le hiba a decir...  
  
Shura: ¿Y bien?.....  
  
Kenshin:..Vayamos a otro lugar....  
  
Asi Shura y kenshin salieron del dojo, mientras tanto Aoshi quien supuestamente estaba meditando ya que en realidad pensaba en la situación que estaba con respecto a Misao en eso se le ocurrio una idea.....  
  
Aoshi: Claro!...como no se me ocurrio antes.....  
  
Se levanto y fue a buscar a Misao, mientras Kenshin y Shura estaban cerca del lago....ella estaba nerviosa ya que desde que llegaron kenshin no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra.....  
  
Shura: ¿...Que...que pasa?....  
  
Kenshin: Quiero pedirte disculpas......  
  
Shura no entendia porque, asi que decidio guardar silencio y dejar que kenshin fuera el que hablara.....  
  
Kenshin: Al parecer hubo un mal entendido el cual yo soy aun mas culpable por no haberlo aclarado, ayer en una............platica con kaoru....salio a relucir lo de una carta..que supuestamente yo te mande.....  
  
Shura (sorprendida):...Supuestamente?....  
  
Kenshin: Yo no....yo no la escribi...  
  
Shura: Pe...pero....pero yo crei..que tu y yo....  
  
Shura comenzo a llorar, se sentia desilusionada, engañada un sin fin de sentimientos que la hacian sentir mal, ella jamas imagino que la carta no fuera de kenshin....que todo hubiera sido un mal entendido.....  
  
Kenshin:...Quisiera...saber como llego esa cara a tus manos....  
  
Shura (sollozando): Es...estaba en la bandeja...con el postre que preparaste el dia de la fiesta....  
  
A kenshin se le vino a la mente cuando recogio ese papel y lo puso en la bandeja...  
  
Kenshin: Si....recuerdo, pero esa carta yo la encontre tirada sin saber que era y la puse en esa bandeja.....  
  
Shura estaba dolida por todo eso...solo observaba a kenshin...y este estaba apenado por toda esa situación....  
  
Shura: Soy....soy una tonta u.u  
  
Kenshin: No, no digas eso, soy yo el culpable por no haber aclarado las cosas.  
  
Shura no sabia que hacer, solo opto por sacar la carta de una de sus mangas del kimono y darsela a kenshin.....  
  
Shura: Toma...y discúlpame si te incomode u.u  
  
Kenshin:....lo siento..  
  
Ella salio corriendo lejos de kenshin....se sentia muy mal...al dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas se topo con alguien...ella iba a caer por el impacto pero la otra persona la sostuvo de la cintura.....  
  
?: Epa!...calmada...ke sucede....  
  
Shura(llorando): por favor sacame de aquí Enishi....  
  
Enishi: Si, si claro vamos....  
  
Asi Enishi y Shura se alejaron de ahí, mientras Sano que iba rumbo al dojo vio como kenshin entro algo cabizbajo...después entro Sano al dojo y le pregunto a Yahiko el cual iba rumbo al baño a ducharse por el fuerte entrenamiento.....  
  
Sano: Enano!....sabes..que esta pasando aquí?  
  
Yahiko: Al parecer kaoru y kenshin ya no tienen esperanza de estar juntos, asi que kaoru decidio casarse con Enishi.... u.u  
  
Sano: QUE!! O.o  
  
En ese instante salió Misao de la cocina diciéndoles que el almuerzo estaba listo..para que fueran a comer....  
  
Misao: Apresúrense....  
  
Aoshi (acercándose a Misao): Misao podría hablar contigo después del almuerzo?  
  
Misao (sorprendida):...No se, necesito preguntarle a Sano  
  
Aoshi (molesto): Porque tienes que preguntarle a ese pedazo de imbecil?!  
  
Misao (molesta): ¡Porque es mi novio!!...  
  
Misao se dio media vuelta dejando ahí a Aoshi molesto, mientras Megumi quien iba llegando se acerco a el....  
  
Megumi: Pasa algo?  
  
Aoshi: Si, necesito que me ayudes, quiero que hables con Sanosuke...  
  
Megumi (sorprendida): To..todo menos eso!... Aoshi: Por favor Megumi....  
  
Megumi (suspirando): Esta bien... u.u'  
  
Mientras Kaoru se acercaba a ellos....  
  
Todos estaban en la mesa disfrutando de su almuerzo...mientras en un lugar de Tokio se encontraban Enishi y Shura platicando, ella le conto todo lo que paso con Kenshin y la carta....queria desahogarse y quien mejor que con el, Enishi habia sabido ganarse su confianza en ese tiempo y lo apreciaba mucho....y mas ahora que el le daba su apoyo.....  
  
Enishi: Ya estas mejor?  
  
Shura: Si, gracias a ti me siento mejor, gracias por escucharme....  
  
Enishi: Para eso estamos los amigos...  
  
Diciendo esto abrazo a Shura por los hombros la cual se sonrojo un poco...Enishi volteo a mirarla....no sabia porque se sentia feliz....al verla noto que estaba algo sonrojada....  
  
Enishi: Pasa algo?....  
  
Shura: Ehh...no...nada n//n  
  
Ambos sonrieron...después se quedaron viendo y algo paso dentro de ellos que sintieron la necesidad de acercarse mas.....asi que sus rostros se fueron acercando....pero...  
  
Enishi (alejándose un poco): Ehmm....creo que deberíamos volver...n.n'  
  
Shura (alejandose tambien y sonrojada): Si tienes razon....volvamos al dojo  
  
Y asi trascurrio la tarde....después ya todos estaban sentados ya que era la hora de la comida el unico que faltaba era kenshin, todos los demás estaban reunidos comiendo amistosamente.....  
  
Sano: Y...kaoru...cuando es que te casas?  
  
Kaoru y Enishi casi se ahogan con la comida al escuchar el comentario de Sano...  
  
Enishi: cof..cof..ahum!...Bueno...Sanosuke todavía no es seguro ya que..  
  
Kaoru(interrumpiéndolo): Yo me caso cuando Enishi asi lo decida.....  
  
Enishi(sorprendido): Pero....e...estas segura...  
  
Kaoru(sonriendo): Claro n.n  
  
Enishi abrazo a kaoru, estaba muy feliz el queria casarse lo mas pronto posible con ella....mientras Shura los observaba algo...melancolica....  
  
Enishi: Te parece bien dentro de un mes...  
  
Kaoru: Si claro n.n  
  
Todos estaban sorprendidos, hasta que Yahiko decidio hacer sus comentarios....  
  
Yahiko: Te doy mi pesame Enishi, te llevas a un monstruo u.u  
  
Kaoru (enojada): Yahiko!! u.ú**  
  
Todos comenzaron a reir, después de un rato Sano decidio ir a con Kenshin.....a lo cual toco la puerta de su habitación....  
  
Sano: ¿Se puede? Kenshin:..........  
  
A Sano no le importo el silencio de kenshin asi ke entro a la habitación y vio a kenshin sentado con su sabakatau en frente y la vista hacia abajo.....  
  
Sano: ¿Pasa algo?  
  
Kenshin: Nada....  
  
Sano sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba aunque tambien sabia lo terco que podia llegar a ser kenshin.....  
  
Sano: ¿No sera que tiene que ver con la boda de kaoru?  
  
Kenshin levanto la mirada y observo a Sano algo sorprendido....  
  
Sano: Es en un mes...  
  
Kenshin: Tan...tan pronto...  
  
Sano(molesto): ¡Vamos kenshin, dejate de estupideces y habla con kaoru!  
  
Kenshin: Ya lo hice....  
  
Sano: Me estas diciendo que tu la dejaste libre.....  
  
Kenshin:...........  
  
En eso se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, Sano y kenshin se sorprendieron al ver quien era...  
  
Kaoru: ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
Sano: eh..si  
  
Kaoru entro y llevaba una bandeja con algo de comida......  
  
Kaoru: Te traje esto kenshin, como no saliste a desayunar pense que tal vez tuvieras hambre....n.n  
  
Kenshin se quedo sorprendido por su actitud...de cómo si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos....no sabia si eso lo alegraba de ver que estaba como si nada, o le molestaba que anduviera asi.....  
  
Kaoru(preocupada): ¿Te sientes mal?  
  
Sin decir mas se acerco a kenshin y puso su mano sobre la frente de el para verificar que no tuviera temperatura, kenshin no sabia que hacer...miraba a kaoru completamente sorprendido...kenshin solo los observaba algo molesto....  
  
Sano: No te preocupes esta bien, aunque es un estupido u.ú  
  
Kaoru: Sanosuke!! ¬¬  
  
Kenshin: E...estoy bien...  
  
Kaoru volteo a verlo y le dio una sonrisa como aquellas que tanto le agradaban a el, aquellas que lo cautivaron.....  
  
Kaoru: Bien, bueno comete todo kenshin.....n.n  
  
Kaoru salio de la habitación dejando a kenshin completamente sorprendido......  
  
Kenshin: ¿Qué es..lo que le pasa?...  
  
Sano: Te dire lo que le pasa....!KAORU!, ya se resigno, es por eso que quiere empezar una nueva vida con Enishi, y a pensar en ti solo como un amigo!!...!Eso es lo que pasa!...¬¬  
  
A kenshin le dolio como nunca esas palabras, pero sabia que el no podia hacer nada y que el debia resignarse al igual que Kaoru....  
  
Kenshin: Es..mejor asi....  
  
Diciendo esto trato de hacer la sonrisa que tanto lo caracteriza, Sano lo miro haciendo un gesto de negación.....  
  
Sano: Aya tu, solo te digo algo y es que te vas a dar contra la pared cuando te des cuenta que jamas podras estar con ella y mira que lo se bien...u.u  
  
Sano salio molesto de ahí, en eso vio a Misao y a Aoshi hablando ya iba a ir con ellos pero alguien lo detuvo....  
  
¿?: Dejalos.....  
  
Sano: Me...Megumi....  
  
Megumi: Necesito hablar contigo....  
  
Sano: Lo siento tengo una cita con mi Novia......  
  
Sano hizo énfasis en eso ultimo a lo cual Megumi lo vio molesta pero no se dio por vencida.....  
  
Megumi: Es de ella que quiero hablarte  
  
Sano se extraño y cuando volvio a mirar hacia donde estaba Misao observo como ella y Aoshi se alejaban del dojo....iba a ir a detenerlos pero Megumi se lo impidio....  
  
Megumi: No dejare que los molestes....  
  
Sano (sorprendido): De que hablas!  
  
En eso se acerco Enishi hacia ellos....  
  
Enishi: No han visto a Shura?....  
  
Sano y Megumi: ¡No!...  
  
Enishi: huy que genio chicos u.u'  
  
Enishi se fue de ahí algo nervioso mientras Megumi y Sano seguían mirándose desafiantes.......  
  
Sano: Empieza pues....  
  
Megumi: Misao no te ama....  
  
Sano comenzo a reir, cosa que a Megumi no le vino en gracia....  
  
Sano: jajaja.....tu que sabes...  
  
Megumi(molesta): Al que ama es a Aoshi y eso ambos lo sabemos....  
  
Sano tomo a Megumi de los brazos.....  
  
Sano(enojado): Escúchame bien!....!Deja de meterte en mi vida!...  
  
Megumi(molesta): ¡Es la verdad y Aoshi también la quiere y en estos momentos debe de estárselo diciendo!  
  
Sano solto a Megumi y se dirigio hacia fuera......Megumi no soportaba mas sentia como sus lagrimas llenaban sus ojos....  
  
Megumi(llorando): ¡No puedes obligar a alguien a que te ame!!!  
  
Sano se detuvo en seco y se devolvió hacia ella para sujetarla nuevamente de los brazos........  
  
Sano: ¡Los dices por ti y por Aoshi!....ya que no puedes obligarlo a que te ame! He! Es por eso verdad!!  
  
Megumi: ¡No seas idiota lo digo porque quiero que ellos sean felices porque se quieren!! Sano: Sabes que, mejor me voy tu no vales la pena!!  
  
Ante esto Megumi levanto su mano para darle una abofetada a Sano, pero este inmediatamente la detuvo......después se dio media vuelta y se alejo, Megumi solo lo observaba completamente dolida por lo que acababa de pasar...no sabia porque el precisamente el tenia que lastimarla tanto......  
  
Mientras kenshin se dirigia a la cocina a dejar la bandeja que le habia llevado kaoru hace un rato, al entrar se sorprendio de ver a Kaoru lavando los platos (NA: acaso nunca los lava o ke ñ.ñU).......se le notaba que andaba algo molesta....  
  
Kaoru(murmurando):.....Pero deja que vuelva ese mocoso....y me las va a pagar...mmm si va a saber quien es Kaoru kamiya...ya vera...ese Yahiko es un bueno para nada u.ú****  
  
Kenshin: Ahum!....Es...esta todo bien Kaoru..... n.n'''  
  
Kaoru se sorprendio al escuchar la voz de kenshin que hasta solto el plato que traia en la mano haciendo que este se rompiera......  
  
Kenshin: He...yo lo juntare....  
  
Kaoru observo a kenshin como juntaba los pedazos del plato roto y decidio ayudarlo después de terminar....kaoru observo la bandeja y vio como la comida estaba casi intacta......  
  
Kaoru: Casi no comiste nada ....  
  
Kenshin: Es que casi no tenia hambre....  
  
  
  
Kaoru comenzo a lavar los platos nuevamente....por un momentos se hizo un silencio algo incomodo hasta que kenshin decidio hablar.....  
  
Kenshin: Asi...asi que en un mes te casas.....  
  
Kaoru: Hablando de eso queria pedirte un favor... n.n'  
  
Kenshin(sorprendido): ¿Un...favor?...  
  
Kaoru: ¿Podrias cuidar el dojo después de mi boda?....  
  
Kenshin(sorprendido): ¿Por...porque...y tu no estaras..?  
  
Kaoru: Lo que pasa es que Enishi quiere que nos vayamos de viaje por 2 semanas, Pero si no puedes lo entendere, le dire a el Dr. Genzai que si puede venir...el a cuida el dojo....  
  
Kenshin: Te....vas a ir....  
  
Kaoru: Si..solo sera por 2 semanas....n.n  
  
Kenshin: No puedes irte..  
  
Kaoru: ¿Por qué no?  
  
Kenshin estaba sorprendido miraba hacia todas partes no sabia que decirle a kaoru....  
  
Kenshin: Porque, porque...bueno.... (porque te amo porque te necesito a mi lado)  
  
Kenshin no atinaba a decir que era lo que realmente queria....no sabia porque no podia decircelo.....asi que decidio salir de ahí....dejando a kaoru algo sorprendida....pero después ella solo sonrio.....  
  
Kaoru(suspirando): Hay...Kenshin himura n.n......  
  
************************************************************  
  
Mientras tanto una pareja caminaba por el bosque....  
  
¿?:Estoy tan emocionada....n.n!!  
  
¿?: Me alegro...  
  
¿?: No puedo creer que haya decidido traerme a las tumbas de los muchachos Sr. Aoshi n.n  
  
Aoshi: Si no te dije antes, fue porque no queria que sufrieras eras una niña....  
  
Misao:(Era....osea que piensa que ya no lo soy n.n).......entiendo Sr. Aoshi....  
  
Misao se sentia feliz porque al parecer ella ya no era una niña ante los ojos de Aoshi....  
  
Aoshi: Aquí es...  
  
Continuara............................  
  
Hola hola!!! Jeje tanto tiempo cierto n.nUU....gomen gomen...es que la escuela me atrapo por completo...pero de que acabo este fic lo acabo jejeje....quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews.......muchisisisisisimas gracias a todas estas personas:...  
  
Meg: Gracias Meg por apoyarme en cada capitulo n.n  
  
Anto_chan: Muchas gracias y espero que sigas pendiente de la historia n.n  
  
Shanshito: Jeje si fue un error el subir en ingles ese capitulo pero se arreglo n.n  
  
Hibari Mikage: como le decia a Shanshito se soluciono ese problema del ingles....  
  
Sao: Me alegra que sigas la historia jeje y ke te tenga intrigada....n.n  
  
Anuradha: Aquí tienes otro capitulo mas espero que lo disfrutes y gracias n.n  
  
Milla_chan: Gracias por tu apoyo y aquí esta otro cap mas disfrutalo n.n  
  
Bel chan2: Gracias por apoyarme en mis inicios de mi fic...espero que lo disfrutes hasta el final...n.n  
  
Chi 2: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo n.n  
  
Megumi014: jeje si esta intrigante, aquí esta otro capitulo y no olvides dejar tu review n.n  
  
Mer1: Gracias por tu apoyo n.n espero que sigas disfrutando de este fic  
  
Drake Bad Girl: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia espero y la sigas disfrutando  
  
Vanny: Muchas gracias ya que tu me diste la pagina y pude publicar mi fic n.n 


	7. La verdad sale a relucir?

Mientras tanto una pareja caminaba por el bosque....  
  
¿?:Estoy tan emocionada....n.n!!  
  
¿?: Me alegro...  
  
¿?: No puedo creer que haya decidido traerme a las tumbas de los muchachos Sr. Aoshi n.n  
  
Aoshi: Si no te dije antes, fue porque no quería que sufrieras eras una niña....  
  
Misao:(Era....osea que piensa que ya no lo soy n.n).......entiendo Sr. Aoshi....  
  
Misao se sentía feliz porque al parecer ella ya no era una niña ante los ojos de Aoshi....  
  
Aoshi: Aquí es...  
  
Cuando Misao miro las tumbas de Hania, Hiotoko, Bechini y Chikiho...(NA: Creo que así se llaman n.n') fue corriendo hacia ellas, se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar, Aoshi se sentía mal al ver esa escena, el tenia deseos de ir y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero no sabia que era lo que se lo impedía, al final opto por acercarse a ella y poner una mano sobre su hombro, Misao al sentir la manos de Aoshi se levanto y se abrazo a el sorpresivamente, Aoshi estaba sorprendido...decidió abrazarla también....  
  
Misao: Gra..gracias...por traerme Sr. Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi:.......  
  
Misao levanto su vista hacia Aoshi ya que el estaba en completo silencio...pero quedo realmente sorprendida cuando Aoshi comenzó a arrodillarse y abrazarse de la cintura de ella...y murmurando palabras que Misao escuchaba perfectamente bien....  
  
Aoshi: Aquí...ante Hania, Hiotoko, Bechini y Chikiho te pido perdón.....por todo lo que te...he hecho sufrir..yo....  
  
Aoshi sentía un nudo en la garganta pero el sabia que debía continuar....Misao en cambio estaba conmovida por lo que Aoshi le fuera a decir tanto que sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas....  
  
Aoshi: También quiero decirte....que te...te a.....(Dios ayúdame)......que yo...te amo y...y quiero que estés conmigo por siempre...mi...Misao....  
  
Misao quedo con sus ojos bien abiertos ante semejante declaración...Aoshi....su Aoshi por fin se le había declarado...algo por lo que esperaba desde hacia mucho tiempo....no sabia que hacer, que decir...estaba casi en shock....solo sentía el latir de su corazón el cual era muy rápido...no sabia si era un sueño o era su realidad....Aoshi al ver que ella no respondía nada..comenzó a ponerse nervioso tal vez seria un "no" su respuesta y eso lo estaba matando....pero se sorprendió al ver a Misao arrodillarse ante el....  
  
Misao(sollozando): Pensé....pensé que....nunca lo dirías....  
  
Dicho esto abrazo a Aoshi y este apretó su cuerpo al de el como para no dejarla ir nunca, cuando ambos rompieron su abrazo...Aoshi algo dudoso paso su mano por la mejilla de Misao acariciándola con ternura...para después limpiar una lagrima que caía ante la felicidad de Misao.....se observaron por un momento...pero después algo mayor a ellos los hizo acercarse mas y mas a sus rostros...ambos cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron guiar por lo que sentían....fue algo maravilloso al sentir sus labios...ambos lo disfrutaban como nunca....y así...eso beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas apasionado para así sellar su pacto de amor....  
  
Después de un rato ambos estaban sentados junto a las tumbas de los chicos, Misao tenia su espalda recargada en el pecho de Aoshi mientras que el la tenia rodeada con sus brazos....  
  
Misao: Que...que va a pasar con Megumi?  
  
Aoshi: Todo esta bien, solo te amo a ti, además...tengo que explicarte muchas cosas...  
  
Después de esto Aoshi beso en la mejilla a Misao y ella solo le sonrió....después el comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado......  
  
************************************************************  
  
Mientras una chica estaba recargada en un árbol algo triste...y no noto la presencia de alguien que se acercaba.....  
  
¿?: No deberías deprimirte así Shura...  
  
Shura(sorprendida): E..Enishi....  
  
Enishi: Estas bien?...  
  
Shura: Si un poco mejor...  
  
Enishi: Me alegro por ti...  
  
Shura: Te...te vas a casar con ella aun sabiendo que no te ama?..  
  
Enishi:........  
  
Shura se le quedo viendo a Enishi, ella sabia que estaba triste, ella pensaba que eran tan parecidos solo suspiro y volvió a recargarse en el árbol...  
  
Enishi: Por que no vamos a dar un paseo?...n.n  
  
Shura(algo sorprendida):...hee...bueno esta bien...  
  
Y así ambos se alejaron prometiendo olvidarse un rato de sus problemas.  
Era la hora de la cena, Misao y Aoshi ya habían regresado al dojo y se unieron Otae, Katsu y Tsubame ya que kaoru los invito a cenar mientras acomodaban la mesa llegaron Shura y Enishi después de su paseo, de rato llego Sanosuke y el Dr. Genzai junto con las niñas, ya todos estaban en la mesa y a kaoru se le hizo raro no ver a Megumi....  
  
Kaoru: Dr. Genzai, ¿Y Megumi?  
  
Dr. Genzai: Oh..tuvo una emergencia así que me dijo que no iba a poder venir kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: Oh..que lastima....  
  
Todos en la mesa platicaban y bromeaban, kenshin solo miraba como kaoru sonreía ante los comentarios graciosos de Enishi, no sabia porque no podía evitar sentir celos de el, sentía algo en su corazón que no sabia como evitarlo....Sano se dio cuenta de la mirada de Kenshin hacia Kaoru....y Enishi en una de esas miro a kenshin y no puedo evitar una sonrisa como diciéndole "Te lo dije"....después de la cena a Enishi se le ocurrió la idea de hacer una fogata la cual aceptaron todos gustosos.....  
  
Otae: Que relajante es todo esto n.n  
  
Katsu: Si amor, así es n.n  
  
Tsubame: Es verdad...dentro de una semana se casan no es así?....n.n  
  
Otae: Si así es Tsubame n.n......(le da un beso en la mejilla a Katsu)...  
  
Yahiko: Ya no sean tan melosos....  
  
Tsubame: Casarse es muy romántico no te parece Yahiko *-*  
  
Yahiko (sonrojado): Hee..bueno...si n//n  
  
Todos comenzaron a reír....después Misao se acerco a Sanosuke....  
  
Misao: Sano podemos hablar?...  
  
Sano: Claro...  
  
Y así ambos se retiraron de la fogata......  
  
Misao: Quiero disculparme contigo....porque...  
  
Sano: Shhh.., ya se que estas enamorada de Aoshi...y que ustedes se declararon su amor...  
  
Misao(sonrojada): Como...como lo sabes...o//o  
  
Sano: De todos modos no te preocupes, me alegra que estés con el y que seas feliz comadreja....n.n'  
  
Misao: De verdad?....es que pensé que lo ibas a tomar mal, ya que en la carta que me enviaste decías que me amabas....  
  
Sano(sorprendido): Carta?...que carta?....  
  
Misao: La que me mandaste con Ayame....  
  
Sano recordó que Ayame le dijo que una carta era de Aoshi y el la mando a que se la diera a Misao....  
  
Sano: Ahh....ya recuerdo..pero...ya no te preocupes todo esta bien comadreja...jeje  
  
Sano y Misao rieron y después regresaron junto a los demás...Misao se fue a sentar al lado de Aoshi mientras Sano le hizo una seña a Aoshi de "Todo bien"....Sano se distrajo al ver 4 personas en especial...Shura que miraba triste a kenshin que este a su vez miraba algo celoso a kaoru y Enishi quienes estaban tomados de la mano....vio como su amigo el pelirrojo no aguanto la situación y se retiro a su cuarto...Sano decidió seguirlo....  
  
Kenshin(serio): Que quieres?.....-_-  
  
Sano(irónico): Calma, no te desquites conmigo.....  
  
Kenshin solo se le quedo viendo a Sano........  
  
Sano: Veo que Shura salió lastimada  
  
Kenshin: Si y todo por esta carta.....  
  
Kenshin le entro la carta a Sano y este de inmediato noto que era la misma que tenia Ayame....  
  
Kenshin(triste): Desde que kaoru me dijo que se va a ir de aquí, me siento extraño no puedo dejar de verlos...de cómo ella es feliz con el...  
  
Sano: Es el miedo....  
  
Kenshin(sorprendido): De que hablas?  
  
Sano: Es el miedo que tienes al saber que estas perdiéndola.....si no es que ya la perdiste.....  
  
Kenshin(temeroso): Dices que kaoru...se....esta...  
  
Sano(interrumpiéndolo):...Si, enamorando de Enishi..  
  
Kenshin(enojado): ¡No es verdad ella solo me ama a mi!...  
  
Sano: Si tu lo dices..., aunque déjame aclararte algo....!Tu la alejaste de ti y por eso la perdiste!!....  
  
Sano le dio una palmada en el hombro a kenshin quien quedo pensativo después de lo que Sano le dijo...después...Sano se dispuso a salir de la habitación....  
  
Kenshin: ¿Te llevas la carta?.....  
  
Sano: Creo saber de quien es....  
  
Y así salió corriendo del dojo, mientras kenshin seguía pensando en las palabras de Sano..."!Tu la dejaste ir!"....  
Después de haber corrido con todas sus fuerzas Sano se encontraba en frente de una puerta la cual comenzó a tocar, y después abrió una mujer algo adormilada.....  
  
¿?: Tu!...que haces aquí?...  
  
Sano: Dime si tu le enviaste esta carta a Aoshi, Megumi...  
  
Megumi: Estoy muy cansada, así que no quiero discutir contigo -_-  
  
Megumi iba a cerrar la puerta pero Sano se metió a la fuerza....  
  
Sano: No me voy a ir de aquí, hasta que me expliques que tiene que ver esta carta contigo!  
  
Megumi solo hizo una cara de resignación ante la cual tomo una silla y se sentó y recargo sus codos sobre la mesa...suspiro...y después alzo una de sus manos....  
  
Megumi: Deja ver esa carta....u.ú  
  
Sano le dio la carta a Megumi y ella comenzó a leerla sabiendo de inmediato que era la carta de Katsu...  
  
Sano: Esa carta a traído muchos problemas....  
  
Megumi(sorprendida): A que te refieres?....  
  
Sano: A lo que se, Misao pensó que yo se la envié, después kenshin la encontró tirada y por una razón cayo en mas de Shura...  
  
Megumi: Pensando que kenshin se la envió....  
  
Sano: Exacto, al parecer ya se arreglo eso, y no gracias a ti ¬¬..  
  
Megumi(suspirando): -_-  
  
Sano: Para la otra asegúrate que tu carta llegue a su destino...  
  
Megumi: Ya veo...piensas que era para Aoshi....  
  
Megumi solo hizo una cara de resignación estaba harta de la forma de pensar de Sano hacia ella.....  
  
Megumi: Pues ya sabes la verdad, ahora ¡vete!...¬¬  
  
Sano(enojado): Entonces si era para Aoshi!!...  
  
Megumi(molesta): Si era para Aoshi, kenshin o quien sea, no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti!!!....eres despreciable!!  
  
Sano: Porque?....porque soy despreciable ha?....porque te digo la verdad, por eso?!!!...hee?  
  
Megumi ya no soportaba, estaba en el limite de su paciencia, las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos, pero eran lagrimas de rabia hacia Sanosuke.....  
  
Megumi(llorando):..Porque?....quieres saber porque?..he!!!...Porque te amo!!...y eres la persona que mas daño me hace!!!...ahora vete!!!...  
  
Megumi salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación dejando a Sano boquiabierto, el no sabia que hacer...su corazón era un desastre, en esos momentos se sentía el peor de los hombres solo pudo salir de ahí completamente impactado...se llevo la carta con el....  
  
Sano(murmurando):..Solo hay alguien que me puede explicar todo este enredo....  
  
Sano comenzó a caminar y se encontró en el camino a Katsu, Otae y Tsubame, ellas se despidieron dejando a Katsu y Sano solos....  
  
Sano: Podríamos hablar?...  
  
Katsu: Si...claro...  
  
Sano le entrego la carta a Katsu y este se sorprendió al reconocerla.....  
  
Katsu(sorprendido): Esta es la carta que le escribí a Otae...o.o  
  
Sano(sorprendido):...Es..es tuya??  
  
Katsu asintió y le comenzó a contar todo a Sano...mientras caminaban a su casa......  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Mientras en el dojo ya todos descansaban excepto alguien que tenia un sueño muy raro....  
  
¿?: No hay escape....  
  
Kenshin iba corriendo mientras una voz le repetía una y otra vez esa frase...al parecer el huía de algo, no sabia de que solo quería alejarse de ese sentimiento.....  
  
Kenshin: ¿Por qué?...dame una razón....  
  
¿?: Tu la sabes.....  
  
kenshin: Tengo miedo que pase lo mismo.....  
  
¿?: Tu puedes evitarlo....  
  
kenshin: Ya lo hice....  
  
¿?: No de esa forma....  
  
kenshin: Es la única que encontré....  
  
¿?: No te niegues a ser feliz.....  
  
kenshin: No quiero sufrir de nuevo....  
  
¿?: Si la dejas ir, créeme que volverás a sufrir.....  
  
kenshin quedo sorprendido ante esas palabras ya que sabia que eran verdad...el sufría como nunca...ante lo que estaba pasando...  
  
kenshin(triste): No quiero perderla.....como a ti....  
  
¿?: Deja de culparte del pasado y vive tu futuro con ella......  
  
kenshin comenzó a ver una fuerte luz y luego su cara se lleno de paz al ver el rostro de Tomoe frente a el sonriéndole.....  
  
Tomoe: No pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz.....  
  
Kenshin comenzó a recordar algunas frases....."Quiero que kenshin el vagabundo se quede"......"kenshin eres un tonto!"....."Yo decidí ir a buscarte cuando lo de Shishio, yo, yo, yo, Tu jamás me has obligado"....."yo lo haría mil veces si es por estar a tu lado".....  
  
Tomoe: Recupérala....  
  
Kenshin se despertó sobresaltado y respirando agitadamente, reflexiono el sueño que acababa de tener....y después volvió a recostarse no sin antes murmurar......  
  
Kenshin: Gra..cias...Tomoe..  
  
CONTINUARA.......  
  
¿Qué hará kenshin?? O.o.....y Sano?..que pasara con Kaoru y Enishi?...o.O que incógnitas cierto XDDD....  
  
Pero no se preocupen todo eso se sabrá mas adelante....yo se que les dije que solo eran 5 capítulos de mi fic desde un principio...pero es que están muy largos -_-u...así que decidí dividirlos...solo espero que me sigan mandando sus opiniones....por cierto...no se si en uno o dos capítulos....vaya un lemmon no fuerte..es algo leve....pero mándenme sus opiniones para ver si quieren que lo ponga o no, okis?....jejej bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo....espero actualizarles pronto y muchisisisimas gracias por sus Reviews que son lo mas importante para una escritora de fics!!...n.n ..... 


	8. Mas problemas!

TT si ya se!!!...merezco cometer sepunku XD....bue..mejor no n.ñ...pero he vuelto!!....y les prometo terminar este fic, quiero agradecer a todas aquéllas personas que me mandaron reviews se los agradezco de todo corazón -, y para los que apenas están leyendo mi fic no se olviden de dejar su review jeje bueno y aquí viene el Cáp. 8 INDICACIONES Na: notas de la autora (.............): silencio del personaje o tardanza del personaje al hablar  
  
" ": pensamiento del personaje (=====================) : cambio de escenario  
  
Recordatorio:.....  
  
Kenshin comenzó a recordar algunas frases....."Quiero que kenshin el vagabundo se quede"......"kenshin eres un tonto!"....."Yo decidí ir a buscarte cuando lo de Shishio, yo, yo, yo, Tu jamás me has obligado"....."yo lo haría mil veces si es por estar a tu lado".....  
  
Tomoe: Recupérala....  
  
Kenshin se despertó sobresaltado y respirando agitadamente, reflexiono el sueño que acababa de tener....y después volvió a recostarse no sin antes murmurar......  
  
Kenshin: Gra..cias...Tomoe....  
  
Capitulo 8: "Mas problemas?!"  
  
A la mañana siguiente Sano fue muy temprano a la clínica, pero para su sorpresa estaba solo el Dr. Genzai.  
  
Sano: Crei que ya no daba usted consulta Dr. Genzai.  
  
Dr. Genzai: lo que pasa es que Megumi fue a llevar a las niñas al dojo por mi.  
  
Sano al escuchar eso inmediatamente se dirigió al dojo.....  
  
En el dojo Megumi y Kaoru se encontraban charlando después de haber dejado las niñas con Yahico para que jugaran con el.....  
  
Megumi: he notado que has estado algo rara, ¿acaso pasa algo con Kenshin?.  
  
Kaoru: bueno si, pero lo que mas me preocupa es que desde hoy en la mañana ha estado demasiado..."me pregunto porque actuara asi"....  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
7:00 am DOJO  
  
Kaoru: buenos días Enishi n.n  
  
Enishi: buenos días Kaoru n.n  
  
Enishi se acerca a kaoru para besarla pero en eso se detiene al escuchar una voz...  
  
Kenshin: ¿Quieren un poco de te? n.nU  
  
Kaoru: n.ñ Enishi: u.ú  
  
8:15 am CUARTO DE ENISHI  
  
kaoru: Aquí tienes tu ropa limpia Enishi.  
  
Enishi: Gracias amor n.n  
  
Al tomar la ropa, Enishi toma la mano de kaoru y la atrae hacia el para besarla pero en eso...  
  
Kenshin: ¿disculpen, han visto a Yahico?...n.un  
  
Kaoru y Enishi: No...--u......No...u.ú  
  
9:30 am EN LA COCINA  
  
kaoru: ¿Quieres algo de te Enishi?...  
  
Enishi: Prefiero otra cosa...  
  
Enishi comienza a acercarse a ella pero...  
  
Kenshin: ¿Kaoru, no quisiera que limpie el almacén? n.nU  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Megumi (observando a kaoru que estaba ida en sus pensamientos): A que te refieres con eso de que kenshin esta raro?...  
  
Kaoru (sonriendo algo nerviosa): ñ.ñU..jeje..no..nada..no me hagas caso...  
  
Era un día algo caluroso, y los que se encontraban en el dojo decidieron comer una sandia, todos se encontraban muy animados, en eso Misao se levanto y pidió la atención de todos.  
  
Misao: Ahum!...Ahum!...chicos quisiera informarles algo...mmm...Aoshi y yo decidimos comprometernos nn.  
  
Aoshi (sonrojado):..asi es...  
  
Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la declaración, pero fue mas el asombro de ver a Aoshi sonrojados lo que los sorprendió aun mas, después comenzaron las felicitaciones por parte de los demás a los futuros esposos, justo en ese momento llego Sanosuke...  
  
Sano: Que es lo que celebran?...  
  
Kaoru: el compromiso de Misao y Aoshi n.n  
  
Sano: Vaya!, eso si que es una sorpresa, pues muchas felicidades a ambos.  
  
Megumi al ver a Sano se sintió algo incomoda asi que algo nerviosa se levanto y se dirigió a kaoru.  
  
Megumi: bue..bueno..yo..me tengo que ir kaoru....este..mmm...podrías cuidar a las niñas después vengo por ella si?...nos vemos...  
  
Y sin dejar que kaoru dijera una palabra ella se alejo de ahí dejando a la kendoka realmente sorprendida por su reacción, Megumi salió apresurada del dojo, pero para Sano eso no paso desapercibido asi que fue tras ella de inmediato, Megumi casi llegaba ya a la puerta del dojo pero Sano la toma de un brazo y la hace girar hacia el.  
  
Sano: Tenemos que hablar.  
  
Megumi: No, no lo creo...y déjame..  
  
Sano: .....Perdóname...fui un tonto, un estúpido!, de lo cual ahora me arrepiento...yo...yo estaba cegado por los celos...--  
  
Los labios de Megumi comenzaron a temblar ante las palabras de Sano, sentía como sus lagrimas comenzaba a traicionarla con caer sobre sus mejillas, ella quería a Sanosuke, pero el la había lastimado mucho, estaba muy confundida....  
  
Megumi (sollozando): Lo...siento pero no es tan fácil, tu..me lastimaste como...no tienes idea...  
  
Sano (tomándola de los brazos): Pero entiéndeme!, estaba furioso al ver como te ibas de mis manos!...  
  
Megumi: Si!, pero en vez de pedirme alguna explicación desde el principio de dedicaste a...  
  
Sano (interrumpiendo a Megumi): ¡Te amo!...  
  
Megumi estaba sorprendida que se quedo callada, un silencio los envolvió...pero después Megumi se solto de las manos de Sanosuke y se quedo mirando el suelo...tristemente.  
  
Sano:....Bien...creo que ya decidiste...bueno entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí...--  
  
Sano regreso con los demás, mientras Megumi salió de ahí lo mas rápido que podía mientras sus lagrimas no dejaba de brotar....  
  
Kenshin noto como Sano regreso algo triste, se acerco a el y le dijo que si quería hablar de algo a lo cual el asintió y se dirigieron al cuarto de kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: discutiste con la Srta. Megumi?..  
  
Sano: la..perdí..  
  
Sano comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado, los malos entendidos, como la trataba...kenshin lo escuchaba atento...  
  
Kenshin: Alguien me dijo que no dejara ir a la mujer que amo, y es por eso que ahora estoy luchando por ella.  
  
Sano se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de kenshin, a lo cual solo sonrió...  
  
Sano: vas?...  
  
Kenshin le contó a Sano las interrupciones que estuvo haciendo desde la mañana a Enishi y Kaoru, a lo cual Sano no paraba de reír para disgusto de kenshin....  
  
Kenshin: Creí...que estabas triste u.ú  
  
Sano:...jajaja...lo..siento...jaja..es......que...jaja..así...jaja..ya...uff ....... asi..nunca la recuperaras..... o  
  
Kenshin:..Entonces como según tu?... u.ú  
  
Sano: Pues ve con kaoru dile que la amas y que quieres estar con ella para siempre....  
  
Kenshin:...Para ti es fácil, pero yo..no se...  
  
Sano: Si lo vas a hacer, te recomiendo que lo hagas ya, bueno nos vemos amigo suerte...  
  
Sano salió del cuarto dejando a kenshin pensativo...  
  
Mientras Enishi platicaba con Shura....  
  
Enishi: ¿Estas segura?..  
  
Shura: Si, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.. u.u  
  
Enishi: ¿Y cuando te vas?..  
  
Shura: Pasado mañana, después de la boda de Otae y Katsu....  
  
Ambos quedaron en silencio algo incomodo no sabían que decir, asi que optaron por solo mirar el cielo azul que había esa noche....Mientras en otra parte del dojo Sano buscaba a Yahiko y cuando lo encontró lo llamo como el suele hacerlo....  
  
Sano: ¡Enano ven!..o  
  
Yahiko: ¡A quien le dices enano!! ¬¬  
  
Sano: Ya, ya..escucha...necesito tu ayuda..  
  
Yahiko(sorprendido): Para que?..  
  
Sano: Te gustaría ver a kenshin y Kaoru juntos?..  
  
Yahiko estaba entusiasmado con esa idea, ya que el quería mucho a kenshin y kaoru aunque no lo demostrara muy a menudo...  
  
Yahiko: Cuenta conmigo..  
  
Sano comenzó a contarle su plan mientras Yahiko ponía mucha atención.....y asi transcurrió la tarde, ya en la noche Megumi y Sano recibieron visita en su respectiva casa.......  
  
CASA DE MEGUMI:  
  
Megumi(sorprendida): Katsu...que haces aquí? O.o  
  
Katsu: Vengo a pedirte un favor..  
  
Megumi: Claro pasa..  
  
Ya dentro Megumi preparo un poco de te, para después comenzar a charlar con Katsu...  
  
Katsu: Y es por eso que me gustaría que fueras la madrina de bodas..  
  
Megumi: Si, claro que si n.n  
  
CASA DE SANOSUKE:  
  
Sano: Otae, pasa..o.O (ojala no venga a cobrar lo que le debo .U)  
  
Otae: Gracias Sanosuke -  
  
Sano: Y..que te trae por aquí a estas horas..."espero no venga a cobrarme lo que le debo n.ñ"....  
  
Otae:..Bueno veras yo quería pedirte que fueras padrino de bodas -  
  
Sano: Wow, me encantaría! n.n  
  
Y asi quedaron Megumi y Sano como padrinos de boda, la noche transcurrió tranquila, hasta la mañana siguiente Enishi le prometió a Shura ir con ella para arreglar las cosas para su viaje asi que salieron muy temprano hacia la ciudad, Misao y Aoshi salieron a dar un paseo también, dejando en el dojo solo a kenshin, kaoru y Yahiko...quien ya estaba comenzando a poner en practica el plan de Sanosuke....  
  
Mientras tanto en la ciudad Shura y Enishi salían de comprar el boleto para el viaje de Shura....  
  
Enishi: Segura que es esto lo que quieres?...  
  
Shura: Claro, ya lo decidí....además...no tengo nada que hacer aquí  
  
Enishi: No se, aquí hay personas que te estimamos mucho....y bueno...  
  
Shura: Y...bueno?....  
  
Enishi: jeje no me hagas caso, ya se que te parece si vamos a comer algo?....  
  
Shura: me parece bien, siempre y cuando tu invites .  
  
Enishi: mmm...porque tengo que invitar yo?.....  
  
Shura: porque yo digo, algún problema con eso?...  
  
Enishi: no ninguno n.ñ...vamonos.....  
  
Shura solo rió ante la situación y después ambos se fueron al Akabeko por algo de comida...  
  
Mientras tanto en el Dojo, Yahiko comenzó con el plan...... se fue corriendo a buscar a Kenshin....  
  
Yahiko: Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: Que pasa?....que tienes Yahiko?...  
  
Yahiko:..no nada, hee...lo que pasa que se me había olvidado que hace rato vino Sano y me dejo un recado para ti....n.ñ...era de que necesitaba decirte algo importante y que fueras a su casa.....  
  
Kenshin:...Ya veo, esta bien...encárgate de limpiar la cocina yo vuelvo después Yahiko.....  
  
Kenshin salió del dojo rumbo a la casa de Sano, Yahiko quedo complacido al ver como se cumplía el plan de Sano....después se dijo a si mismo..."2da parte del plan".....y fue en busca de Kaoru y entro a su habitación con una expresión de susto...  
  
Yahiko: Kaoru hay un problema!...  
  
Kaoru( alarmada): que pasa?! O.o  
  
Yahiko: Es..Sano!....al parecer por un descuido de ese tonto lo hirieron gravemente, kenshin ya fue para su casa....apúrate!...  
  
Kaoru no lo pensó dos veces y salió de la habitación...preocupada...  
  
Kaoru: apresúrate Yahiko!...  
  
Yahiko: Eh...yo..yo tengo que ir por Megumi tu adelántate!...  
  
Kaoru asintió y salió aprisa...mientras Yahiko al ver que la perdía de vista se quedo muerto de la risa....(Na: Hasta yo XDD)...  
  
CONTINUARA..................................................................  
...  
  
Ya se me kieren matar ñ.ñ....jeje ke pasara con kao y ken? o.O!.....se ira shura?.....Sano y meg se arreglaran por fin?........todo eso y mas en el proximo cap...por cierto mandenme su opinion ya que tengo pensado un lemmon para el siguiente cap....ustedes digan si kieren o no . okidoki?...dejen sus reviewcitos.....pliss!!.... 


	9. Ya todo termino! oO

Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a todos por seguir mi historia, se que tarde mucho en actualizar TT, la había dejado olvidada, pero gracias a Umi por recordarme de este fic, así que **Umi **va dedicado a ti, espero te guste. Y ahora a la historia , haa por cierto advierto que en este capitulo hay lemon, para aquellos que no gustan de esto pondré una señal de donde empieza okis?..

Nota: Kenshin y compañía no me pertenecen TT (que lastima u.u)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QUIEN AMA A QUIEN?

INDICACIONES:

Na: notas de la autora

(.............): silencio del personaje o tardanza del personaje al hablar

" ": pensamiento del personaje

() : cambio de escenario

Recordatorio:.....

Kenshin salió del dojo rumbo a la casa de Sano, Yahiko quedo complacido al ver como se cumplía el plan de Sano....después se dijo a si mismo..."2da parte del plan".....y fue en busca de Kaoru y entro a su habitación con una expresión de susto...

Yahiko: Kaoru hay un problema!...

Kaoru( alarmada): que pasa?! O.o

Yahiko: Es..Sano!....al parecer por un descuido de ese tonto lo hirieron gravemente, kenshin ya fue para su casa....apúrate!...

Kaoru no lo pensó dos veces y salió de la habitación...preocupada...

Kaoru: apresúrate Yahiko!...

Yahiko: Eh...yo..yo tengo que ir por Megumi tu adelántate!...

Kaoru asintió y salió aprisa...mientras Yahiko al ver que la perdía de vista se quedo muerto de la risa....(Na: Hasta yo XDD)...

Después de un rato, kenshin llego a la puerta de Sano, al detenerse frente a esta comenzó a sacudirse el polvo, ya que unos minutos antes unos tipos lo entretuvieron haciéndose pasar por ladrones por ordenes de Sano para darle tiempo a Kaoru de que llegara después de el a la casa…

Ken: "Porque me habrán atacado?, en fin"…(suspirando)….

Entro a la casa de Sano, todo se miraba oscuro, era un cuarto pequeño pero todo estaba realmente oscuro, camino un poco y detrás de unas cortinas pudo divisar un poco de luz, justo cuando abrió las cortinas entro kaoru apresurada al cuarto, sorprendiendo a kenshin quien solo la miro fijamente, ella miro sorprendida al ver lo que había detrás de las cortinas, lo cual era un tipo cena para dos, con velas en medio de la mesa dando un ambiente muy romántico, ese Sanosuke si que la supo hacer…..

Ken: Yahiko…me dijo…

Kao: A mi también…

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, dedujeron ciertamente lo que esos dos tramaron, no decían nada, kaoru entre abrió sus labios para pronunciar algo pero fue kenshin quien gano la palabra…

Ken: Te gustaría quedarte a cenar conmigo?...

El corazón de kaoru comenzó a latir fuertemente, solo atino a asentir con la cabeza tornándose sus mejillas un poco rojas, así ambos se dirigieron a la mesa y se sentaron uno frente al otro, comenzaron a cenar en silencio, hasta que kaoru hablo…

Kao: Y…ya no estas con Shura?

Ken: No, todo fue un mal entendido sabes…

Kenshin comenzó a contarle todo a Kaoru acerca de lo que paso con la carta, ella ponía atención a cada palabra de el…

Kao: Vaya..me he perdido de mucho por lo que veo o.oU

Ken (irónico): Si, digo después de todo te la pasas con "ese"…

Kao: A que te refieres?, además el es mi novio después de todo

Ken: ¡pero no lo amas!

Kao: Ah no kenshin Himura, no volveremos a lo mismo - -

Kaoru inmediatamente se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, pero no se espero que kenshin la tomara del brazo y la giro hacia el rápidamente para besarla con pasión…kaoru sentía su cuerpo desvanecerse mientras sentía las manos de kenshin presionándose tras su espalda pegándola mas a el, sus labios presionándose con los suyos tratando de abrirse paso a su boca, su respiración era agitada ante la sensación que eso le provocaba….

**---------------------------WARNING LEMON------------------------**

kenshin en cambio disfrutaba la sensación de tenerla así, por fin entre sus brazos, pero lo inquietaba el que kaoru no le contestara el beso, pero no sabia que kaoru estaba con los sentimientos a flor de piel y no sabia que hacer, así que decidió aventurarse mas, esta vez no la iba a dejar ir, no esta vez, así que separo un poco sus labios de los de ella pasando su lengua suavemente por ellos, provocando que kaoru abriera sus labios, momento aprovechado por kenshin para llevar su lengua a la boca de kaoru, el pensó que si después de esto no le respondía, aunque le partiera el alma la dejaría tranquila para siempre….

Kaoru comenzó a reaccionar al sentir la lengua de kenshin en su boca, deseaba tanto ese momento así que paso las manos que tenia sobre el pecho de kenshin hacia detrás del cuello de este, kenshin la beso con mas seguridad atrayéndola mas hacia el, abriendo sus labios un poco mas haciendo mas apasionado el beso a los cual ella correspondió, sus lenguas acariciándose con ternura y suavidad, kaoru poso su mano en la nuca de el mientras seguía correspondiéndole…después separo poco a poco sus labios para murmurarle entre besos….

Kao:…mmm…eres…un egoísta…sabes…

Ken:…porque?...mm…porque te amo?....mm…

Kao:…te…di muchas..mm..oportunidades…

Ken: hum..lo lamento…pero…nunca es tarde mi amor…

Kaoru no pudo evitar dejar salir esas lágrimas de felicidad ante las palabras de kenshin, volvieron a unir sus labios como en un principio, las manos de kenshin bajaron de la espalda a la cintura de kaoru acariciándola suavemente, mientras ella abría sus labios de nuevo para el, kenshin camino un poco hacia atrás, para luego recostar a kaoru sobre unas mantas que sabe Dios porque estaban ahí..(NA: ese Sano -)….

Kenshin se puso sobre kaoru levemente, recargándose con sus manos y rodillas en el piso sin dejar de besarla…mientras kaoru posaba sus manos tras el cuello de el, la mano de kenshin comenzó a acariciar el cuello de ella suavemente, separo sus labios para besar su mejilla e ir a su cuello de igual manera dejando leves besos en el..mientras su mano comenzaba a descender por el pecho de kaoru el cual subía y bajaba por la respiración agitada de ella...

Kenshin la miro fijamente a los ojos mientras le murmuraba cuanto la amaba…con agilidad puso su mano por detrás de kaoru atrayéndola un poco hacia el para comenzar a desatar el obi del kimono, lo cual logro con éxito, el kimono de kaoru descendió un poco por sus hombros lo cual estaba excitando a kenshin de sobremanera, al ver sus hombros desnudos, no dudo ni un segundo en posesionarse con su boca de ellos, besándolos, mordiéndolos, pasando su lengua por ellos, arrancándole leves gemidos a kaoru, haciéndola arquearse para el, y solo para el….

Mientras, kaoru llevo sus manos al Gi de kenshin para comenzar a bajarlo, mientras sentía como la mano de kenshin se introducía por debajo de su kimono y tomaba uno de sus senos apretándolo maravillosamente, haciéndola gemir de nuevo, kaoru saco fuerzas para seguir con la tarea de quitarle el Gi a kenshin, mientras sin poder evitarlo rozo una de sus rodillas con la prueba del deseo de kenshin por ella…este la miro fijamente y le murmuro al oído…

Ken:…ouhh…mm..Kaoru…segura que quieres..seguir?...mira que después no podré…mmm…detenerme…

Kao:…Te amo…sigue…mmm…

Eso fue mas que suficiente para el, con una de sus manos tomo las dos de kaoru y las puso sobre su cabeza…mientras daba fugaces besos en sus labios…después…abrió por completo el kimono de kaoru dejando ver su cuerpo por completo, lo cual lo dejo maravillado y mas deseoso de ella, kaoru trataba de soltarse del agarre de kenshin, pero este se lo impidió, al parecer su pelirrojo tenia algo en mente, y estaba loca por averiguarlo, y su espera no fue mucha al sentir la mano de kenshin acariciar su cuerpo, pasando por su pecho, su abdomen…hasta llegar al inicio de su ropa interior…por donde hábilmente kenshin llevo su mano…para comenzar a acariciar esa parte tan anhelada de kaoru…provocando en ella gemidos y espasmos de placer.

Sentía como su cuerpo se llenaba de placer ante las caricias de su kenshin, los dedos de el se movían tan bien, como si supiera exactamente las zonas que le eran placenteras, ella solo podía gemir y arquearse un poco hacia arriba, kenshin comenzó a mover sus dedos mas rápido dentro de ella, provocando que sus gemidos fueran mas frecuentes y su respiración se tornara agitada, y el que kenshin la tuviera sujeta de sus manos no ayudaba en mucho, su excitación estaba llegando a su limite para dar paso a esa sensación tan placentera provocada por kenshin, su primer orgasmo…..

Kenshin al escucharla gemir de esa manera, aumento su velocidad, excitándolo eso a el también, para hacerla llegar al limite, al verla respirando agitada, con sus mejillas enrojecidas, era la visión mas hermosa que haya tenido, porque solamente así le demostraba todo el amor que sentía por ella, ahora y por siempre…kaoru abrió sus ojos, para verlo mirándola fijamente…le dedico una sonrisa…kaoru se sentó para comenzar a desnudar a kenshin, el no decía nada, sus miradas lo decían todo, así terminaron de desnudarse lentamente para quedar en las mismas condiciones….

Kao:…Te quiero mucho..mi ruroni…

Ken:..Te adoro mi bella Kaoru….

Se unieron en un beso donde entregaban todo su ser, kaoru se fue recostando para atraerlo hacia ella, lo cual kenshin acepto complacido, kaoru pudo sentir la presión que hacia el miembro de kenshin sobre su abdomen, esto la sonrojo un poco, como si el lo hubiera notado separo sus labios y le murmuro tiernamente, que todo estaría bien, que no la iba a lastimar, eso jamás lo volvería a hacer…

Kaoru le sonrió, diciéndole con esa sonrisa que estaba lista, solo para el y por el, kenshin con su mano abrió las piernas de kaoru suavemente, tomo su miembro y lo dirigió a la entrada de kaoru, ella al sentirlo rozarle "ahí"…comenzó a respirar agitada, sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía mas y mas con cada avanze de el, kenshin abrió sus labios dejando escapar unos gemidos al ir entrando en kaoru lentamente….ella hacia lo mismo mientras se aferraba a la espalda de el y a sus caderas con sus piernas…kenshin al sentir la barrera que le impedía hacerla completamente suya, se detuvo un poco al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su amada, ella le indico que todo estaba bien, y sorprendiéndolo fue ella quien levanto sus caderas para que el entrara de una sola vez en ella, provocándole exclamar de placer y dejando escapar unas lagrimas, que kenshin se encargo de limpiar con sus besos, le murmuro su amor por ella y comenzó a moverse lentamente al principio, besando de vez en cuando los labios de kaoru…

Ella sentirá que estaba en el cielo, al tener a kenshin moviéndose dentro de ella, sintiéndolo por completo, le provocaba un placer inmenso, pero quería sentirlo mas, así que comenzó a mover sus caderas mas rápido, indicándole el ritmo a kenshin, el cual el de inmediato comenzó a seguir, se movía cada vez mas rápido, llevando por completo su miembro dentro de ella, kaoru solo exclamaba de placer ante las arremetidas que el le proporcionaba, acercándola de nuevo a esa sensación que tanto le gusto, a ese orgasmo tan deseado, pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor, así que le murmuro a kenshin al oído mientras este la hacia suya, que se sentara, a lo cual este comprendió, e hizo lo que ella le indicaba….

Al sentarse, kaoru lo vio provocativa, algo nuevo en ella, se sorprendió al ver lo sensual que podía a llegar a ser, mientras kenshin estaba realmente excitado ante la reacción de kaoru, esta se paro frente a el, acaricio su cabello suavemente, el beso su abdomen, después kaoru se puso sobre el lentamente posando sus piernas a los costados de su ruroni, el la tomo de la cintura mientras se sentía morir al sentirla bajando sobre su miembro, kaoru solo ahogaba esos gemidos que provocaba el sentir su miembro dentro de ella de nuevo, ahora era kaoru la que se movía sobre el, dándole oleadas de placer a kenshin…este por impulso llevo su mano a uno de los senos de kaoru mientras el otro lo tenia presionado con su boca y lengua, comenzó a morderlo y succionarlo, provocando a kaoru tanta excitación que comenzó a moverse mas rápido….

Kao:…humm..ouhh!!….

Ken:…haa…sigue…ouhh!!….

Ambos se comenzaron a mover al mismo ritmo, rápido y fuerte, kenshin seguía goloseándose con el pezón de su amada, mientras que ella con su mano detrás de su cuello lo atraía mas a su seno, sin dejar de moverse, las sensaciones provocadas por ambos, los acercaban mas a su limite, sintiéndolo cerca kenshin comenzó a levantar sus caderas arremetiendo profundamente contra kaoru, provocando así el tan anhelado orgasmo por ambos…

Ken:…mmm si!!!...

Kao:…ouhh…ken!!!...

Terminaron abrazados y respirando agitados, ken beso el hombro de kaoru y la recostó a su lado, la cubrió con la manta en la que estaban…el le daba cortos besos, mientras trataban de regular su respiración….

Kao:…que va a pasar ahora ken?....

Ken:…shh…lo que tenga que pasar, pero sea como sea, estaré a tu lado amor…

Kaoru se acorruco a el y este la abrazo fuertemente mientras ambos quedaban dormidos por el cansancio……

CONTINUARA……………………………………….

Y bien?!!!....que les pareció? O.o, trate de hacerlo lo mas romántico que pude u.u, espero les guste, es mi primer lemon, por favor dejen sus reviews para saber que les pareció -

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me mandaron esos reviews, les prometo actualizar pronto, el final ya esta cerca….muy muy cerquita, chaucito lectores -


	10. Seduccion

Nota: Kenshin y compañía no me pertenecen TT (que lastima u.u)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INDICACIONES:

Na: notas de la autora

(...): silencio del personaje o tardanza del personaje al hablar

" ": pensamiento del personaje

() : cambio de escenario

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recordatorio:...

Terminaron abrazados y respirando agitados, ken beso el hombro de kaoru y la recostó a su lado, la cubrió con la manta en la que estaban…el le daba cortos besos, mientras trataban de regular su respiración….

Kao:…que va a pasar ahora ken?...

Ken:…shh…lo que tenga que pasar, pero sea como sea, estaré a tu lado amor…

Kaoru se acerco a el y este la abrazo fuertemente mientras ambos quedaban dormidos por el cansancio……

¿QUIEN AMA A QUIEN? Cáp. 10…"Seducción"

El sonido de los insectos nocturnos hizo que kaoru despertara poco a poco…vinieron a su mente las imágenes ke vivo horas antes…su rostro se sonrojo…mientras sentia como un brazo la tenia sujeta por la cintura…giro para kedar frente a su pelirrojo…lo miro profundamente…nunca lo habia visto dormir tan trankilo, su rostro lleno de paz…y ella por su parte se sentia sumante feliz…cerro sus ojos para respirar su aroma pero los abrio rapidamente al sentir unos labios posarse sobre los suyos…

Ken:..hola..

Ella solo le respondio con una dulce sonrisa, el la abrazo fuertemente y comenzo a murmurarle al oido cuanto la amaba…a lo ke kaoru respondio con un abrazo tambien…luego ambos se separaron un poco…

Kao:…Sera mejor ke volvamos

Ken: Si deben estar preocupados..."aunke no creo…ya ke todo fue un plan de Sano y Yahiko "

Kaoru se levanto sacandolo de sus pensamientos y comenzo a vestirse mientras le decia que ella keria ser kien hablara con Enishi, kenshin la comprendio y asintio a su petición…luego de unos minutos ambos estaban listos y salieron rumbo al dojo…después de caminar un rato, darse furtivos besos, ir tomados de la mano, charlando de lo que vendria mas adelante..llegaron por fin al dojo…se dirigieron a la cocina al ver salir vapor de ella….y se toparon con una escena donde Enishi y Shura hacian la cena muy divertidos…algo ke los sorprendio de sobremanera…

Kao:…mm…ke rico huele…

Shura y Enishi se sorprendieron haciendo ke esta casi tirara unos platos ke Enishi con sus buenos reflejos alcanzo a evitar ke se kebraran…ambos rieron nerviosos…

Kao: kenshin, porque no ayudas a Shura a terminar la cena…necesito hablar con Enishi…

Kenshin asintio, mientras kaoru y Enishi salian de la cocina, se dirigieron a un lugar mas tranquilo para hablar, kaoru iba pensando en como decirle lo que paso a Enishi, por nada en el mundo keria lastimarlo, debia ser muy cuidadosa en sus palabras…

Kao:…hum…y a ke se debe la cena tan especial ke hacian?...

Enishi: Es para Shura se va mañana después de la boda…

Kaoru:…entiendo…

Enishi: fue por eso que salimos a comprar el boleto de viaje…sabes ahí nos topamos con Sanosuke al parecer el tambien compro uno…

Kao (sorprendida):…Que raro…no nos dijo nada de ke se iria de nuevo…

Enishi miro a Kaoru, tenia un brillo en sus ojos diferentes, supuso de que se trataba y mas al notarla tan nerviosa, sabia que le iba a decir algo pero ella no encontraba las palabras…pero…porque no le dolia el saberlo?...

Enishi:..Veo que arreglaste las cosas con kenshin…

Kao:…Enishi…yo…

Enishi: No digas nada…yo sabia que esto pasaria, me alegro por ti porke se que eres feliz…

Kaoru abrazo a Enisi en forma de agradecimiento, el habia sido muy bueno con ella, y ella en verdad lo queria, pero era un amor de hermanos mas que nada, ella se separo de el…y comenzo a kitarse el anillo…tomo la mano de Enishi y se lo puso en esta para luego cubrirla con la de ella….

Kao:…Tal vez…la verdadera portadora esta mas cerca de lo ke crees….

Enishi se sorprendio ante el comentario de kaoru iba a preguntarle que keria decir con eso, pero en eso salieron kenshin y Shura de la cocina dirigiendose hacia ellos, mientras otra pareja llegaba al dojo muy contentos Aoshi y Misao que irradiaban felicidad por donde kiera, después de unos minutos ya todos estaban en la mesa dispuestos a cenar…Yahico estaba pero si bien hambreado el pobre XD pues se la habia pasado toda la tarde entrenando…en eso kaoru menciono su nombre…este volteo para recibir un golpe marca registrada de Kaoru sobre so cabeza….

Yahiko: Fea porke me pegas! TT

Kao: te lo tienes bien merecido…por mentir u.ú

Todos comenzaron a reir ante la divertida escena, después comenzaron a irse a sus respectivas habitaciones, fue un dia agotador para todos, ya era entrada la noche kenshin y kaoru se kedaron para limpiar la cocina kaoru lavaba los platos mientras kenshin los secaba en eso el rompio el silencio…

Kenshin:…Como lo tomo?...

Kao: Mejor de lo que yo esperaba…..Ay!...yo keria ke se pusiera celoso u.u..

Ken: que! O.o

Kao: jaja era bromita :P…

Ken: ahh…bromita..eh…

Kenshin rodeo a kaoru por la cintura…besando su mejilla mientras sentia la espalda de kaoru sobre su pecho…le murmuraba al oido que la amaba, que era lo mas valioso para el y ke jamas permitiria ke le pasase algo…ella dejo los platos…seco sus manos para luego girar y rodear el cuello de este…mirandose fijamente…no necesitaban mas palabras, sus miradas lo decian todo, se fueron acercando para fundirse en un suave beso, sus labios moviendose uno sobre otro, acariciandose…sintiendose…kenshin acariciaba su espalda lentamente mientras ella acariciaba el cuello de el, ella sintio como kenshin la aferraba mas a su cuerpo y como comenzaba a kerer abrirse paso a su boca con su lengua…ella gustosa..comenzo a abrirla para el…y cuando sus lenguas apenas se rozaron ella se separo de repente dejando a kenshin totalmente sorprendido…

Ken: Ke pasa! O.o

Kao: o.o…ahora ke recuerdo, Enishi me dijo ke se encontro a Sano comprando un boleto de viaje, al parecer se ira mañana…

Kenshin se sorprendio ante esto, el sabia la razon del porque Sano estaba asi, y se dijo a si mismo ke tenia ke hablar con Sano, para ke no comentiera el mismo error ke hizo kenshin, alejarse de la persona amada, miro el rostro preocupado de kaoru y acaricio su mejilla murmurandole…

Ken: yo hablare con el cielo, no te preocupes…n.n…

Kaoru se sonrojo, era la primera vez ke kenshin la llamaba asi, su corazon estaba lleno de alegría, sus latidos aumentaron cuando vieron el rostro de kenshin…habia un brillo en sus ojos de diversión, de sensualidad…acaso su pelirrojo intentaria seducirla?...si era asi, no se kedaria atrás…el conoceria lo sensual ke podia ser kaoru kamiya a pesar de ser una inexperta…asi ke poso sus manos sobre el pecho de el…y paso levemente su lengua por los labios de kenshin provocando ke este gimiera kedamente…el no se esperaba ese atake por parte de kaoru…pero si a eso keria jugar…el encantado…bajo sus manos a sus caderas…pegando mas el cuerpo de kaoru a el provocando un gemido de ella…ambos sonrieron…y se dieron cuenta ke esa noche volveria a pasar, volverian a entregarse en cuerpo y alma…asi dos nuevos amantes…se dirigieron a la habitación..entre murmuros y caricias llenos de amor y porke no, tambien de seducción…

CONTINUARA……..

Gomen!...se ke he tardado mucho, pero bueno ahora si puede decir ke estoy de verdaderas vacaciones :P….les prometo ke terminare este fic pase lo ke pase o.ó…jeje muchas gracias por su apoyo n.n espero sus reviews!


	11. Adios

Nota: Kenshin y compañía no me pertenecen TT (que lastima u.u)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INDICACIONES:

Na: notas de la autora

(...): silencio del personaje o tardanza del personaje al hablar

" ": pensamiento del personaje

() : cambio de escenario

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿QUIEN AMA A QUIEN? Cáp.11 "Adiós"

Por fin el día llego en el Akabeko había actividad por todos lados, terminando los últimos detalles para la gran celebración, la boda de Otae y Katsu, las chicas estaban en la habitación de Otae ayudándola a vestirse, ya que el ponerse el kimono tradicional para el matrimonio no era tarea fácil, kenshin, Enishi, Yahiko y Aoshi miraban nerviosos mientras ayudaban afuera con los arreglos como cada 5 minutos salía una de las chicas corriendo a traer algo ke tal vez se les había olvidado. Por fin todo estuvo listo algunos invitados ya comenzaban a aparecer, mientras tanto Katsu se encontraba al parecer discutiendo algún tema con Sanosuke, uno ke al parecer le molestaba al luchador…

Sano: Me lo hubieras dicho!

Katsu: Vamos Sano ke hay de malo que tú y Megumi sean los padrinos de la boda?

Sano: Pues…Mucha!...adem…as….

Sano se kedo sin palabras al ver salir a las chicas, bueno en realidad al ver salir solo a una, la cual llevaba un kimono blanco, con el obi color rosa claro, el kimono llevaba estampados de pétalos de sakura en la parte inferior y en las mangas…del mismo color del obi, además que su cabello lo llevaba recogido con dos palillos negros solo dejando algunos mechones sobre su rostro, sus ojos negros brillaban mas ke nunca, sus labios ahora estaban pintados de un rosa claro ke resaltaba sobre su blanca piel dejando ver una sonrisa ke lo embobo por completo…así es…Megumi se mira mas hermosa ke nunca, no podía retirar su mirada de ella, de cada movimiento ke hacia…fue hasta ke katsu paso su mano frente a Sano moviéndola varias veces…

Kastu: oye…me estas escuchando? --U

Sano: eh…si..Bueno ya lo hecho…hecho esta…mm..Será mejor ke te prepares ke no tarda en empezar la ceremonia..

Dicho esto, Sano se dirijo hacia con los demás invitados, sin perder de vista a Megumi, minutos después ya estaba todo listo, la ceremonia iba a comenzar…había bancas en los extremos donde estaban los invitados de pie mirando como por un camino de flores ke iban dejando Ayame y Suzume venia Otae, su vestido de novia tradicional blanco, su corona ke portaba orgullosa el velo de seda ke la cubría…pero siempre con la mirada al frente, donde se encontraba el, el amor de su vida, esperándola con una sonrisa…y así dio inicio a la ceremonia, en el momento en el momento de los votos de amor, kenshin tomo a kaoru de la mano apretándola, haciéndole ver ke ese futuro era el ke les deparaba, Misao sonrió a Aoshi y este le transmitió una mirada calida, ella sabia ke aunke el no sonriera abiertamente con su mirada le podría transmitir lo ke el sentía..

La tarde llego y con ella una gran celebración en el akabeko, música, baile, comida, todo indicaba que había un ambiente feliz, varias parejas bailaban divertidas, Sano no podía kitarle la vista de encima a Megumi, ella ya se había percatado de eso y desviaba la mirada cada ke esta se encontraba con la de el, Sano decidió acercarse a ella…

Sano: Te..te ves muy linda..

Megumi:…Gracias, tu también te ves bien..nunca antes te había visto vestido tan formal…

Sano: si bueno, siempre hay una primera vez…kieresbailarconmigo?

Sano dijo esto ultimo de forma tan rápida ante su nerviosismo Megumi se sorprendió, acaso el dijo lo ke ella creía ke dijo?...la estaba invitando a bailar?…su duda fue aclarada cuando la mano de Sanosuke estaba frente a ella…

Sano: por favor, te prometo ke…ke es el ultimo favor ke te pido…_"ya ke me ire para poder olvidarte".._

Megumi lo miro y acepto, ambos se dirigieron a donde bailaban las demás parejas, Sano poso su mano en la cintura de Megumi mientras ke con su otra mano sostenía la de ella, por su parte Megumi poso su mano libre sobre el hombro de Sano y así con miradas tímidas, nerviosas, comenzaron a bailar..

Kao: vamos…

Kenshin:..Es ke no se…- -u

Kao: yo te enseño…anda vamos kenshin…

Ante la mirada ke kaoru le puso después de eso no pudo negarse, así ke se levanto siendo dirigido por ella hacia las demás parejas y comenzar a bailar, kaoru le decía a kenshin donde debía poner sus manos y los pasos ke debería dar…mientras tanto Yahiko estaba muerto de risa ante los pasos torpes ke daba kenshin…pero la risa le duro poco al ver como Tsubame lo jalaba de la manga llevándolo a bailar también…

Misao se les kedaba viendo divertida luego miro a Aoshi..y antes de ke esta pudiera decir algo este le murmuro con su trankila voz sin dejar de ver a las parejas bailando.…

Aoshi:…ni lo pienses…

Misao: Entonces le diré a akel chico..ke no ha parado de verme en toda la fiesta..

Misao no terminaba de decir esto cuando era llevada casi a rastras por la sorpresa a bailar…ya posicionados ella sonreía..burlona..

Aoshi: No..siempre cumpliré tus caprichos…ûû

Misao (mirada sexy):..Seguro?...

A lo ke Aoshi solo carraspea…para después regalarle una diminuta sonrisa…

Todos bailaban divertidos incluyendo Shura y Enishi ke se unieron después de Aoshi y Misao…a Enishi le gustaba ke ella sonriera, ke se olvidara de sus problemas y ella disfrutaba al igual de su compañía.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la cocina Megumi bebía un poco de agua, mientras los demás estaban fuera continuando con la fiesta, al parecer los novios ya se habían ido, se irían a viajar por algunos lugares de Japón, Megumi estaba contenta, al fin Otae y Katsu estaban unidos, era bello el amor cuando es correspondido por ambos, pero se sufría tanto cuando no era así, ella lo sabia perfectamente, lo sintió en carne propia…sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos…

Sano: Te estaba buscando..

Megumi: dime..

Megumi miro a Sanosuke, al parecer keria decirle algo pero nada mas no pronunciaba palabra alguna…el silencio se hizo incomodo para ambos, Sano bajo la mirada…y luego la subió para mirarla fijamente…

Sano: Puedo besarte?

Megumi (sorprendida): Que?...

Megumi casi se va de espaldas ante la petición de Sano, a ke estaba jugando ahora?...ella ya no keria volver a salir lastimada por lo ke solo miro a Sano…y sin fuerza para decirle algo solo negó con la cabeza y salio pasando por a un lado de el…el solo miro al suelo de nuevo…pensaba ke realmente se merecía ke lo tratara así…el solo la lastimo…la trato de lo peor..el solo…el solo…una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y se la limpio rápidamente cuando kenshin entro a la cocina..

Ken: porke no se lo dijiste?

Sano: De ke…hablas?

Ken: ke te vas

Sano: no tiene caso, pero venga kenshin ke andas muy meloso con jo-chan! o…jaja…

Ken: Oro! O.o

Ken entendió ke el cambio de tema fue porke el en verdad no keria hablar sobre eso…así ke respeto la decisión de su amigo…

Ken: Gracias a Yahiko y a ti, así ke te devuelvo las palabras ke alguna vez me dijiste, no es tarde para recuperar a alguien ke en verdad amas, dile lo ke sientes, recupérala…

Kenshin le sonrió y salio de la cocina dejando a un Sano pensativo…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era entrada la noche, así ke los chicos se fueron despidiendo, el Dr. Genzai, Megumi y las niñas se fueron a sus respectivas casas, mientras ke los demás se fueron al dojo, ya en casa Shura recogió sus cosas y ahí estaba…despidiéndose de todos, despidiéndose de el…sonrió sorprendida ante ese pensamiento…estrecho la mano de kenshin, este le sonrió

Ken: eres y siempre serás una buena amiga…

Shura: lo se, tu al igual para mi serás un buen amigo Himura, todos ustedes gracias…kaoru…gracias por todo…

Shura estrecho la mano de kaoru y ambas sonrieron, se despidió de los demás…hasta ke llego a su gran amigo Enishi…mientras llegaba el carruaje ke la llevaría al puerto

Shura: Gracias por todo…

Shura no pudo evitar ke unas lagrimas se asomaran por sus ojos…

Enishi: espero ke te vaya muy bien en tu viaje y kiero ke sepas…ke te considero alguien muy especial, eh…bueno tu me entiendes jeje sabes ke no soy muy bueno para esto…

Shura: si lo se jeje…eres algo torpe…

Enishi: ja..ja..ja…muy graciosa…

Después de esto ambos sonrieron..se dieron la mano..y la estrecharon fuertemente… Shura soltó la mano de Enishi para luego subir al carruaje, todos miraban y le decían adiós a Shura mientras esta por la ventanilla hacia lo mismo….Cuando los perdió de vista…se acomodo en su asiento…

Shura: No lo comprendo, no comprendo nada!...porke…porke yo..

No termino de hablar, bajo su mirada sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos…solo se pudo divisar como una lagrima...recorría su mejilla y caía en la palma de su mano la cual miraba fijamente…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de ke Shura se fue, todos entraron en el dojo a tomar algo de te, fue una un día muy agitado con lo de la boda, así ke decidieron relajarse y platicar..

Ken: a ke hrs. sale tu barco Sano?

Sano: en la madrugada…

Misao: como, te vas? O.o

Sano: Si, creo ke ya es hora de volver a viajar…(levantándose)…bueno chicos kiero ir a descansar un rato…

Kaoru se levanto también y lo abrazo, este se sorprendió y con una sonrisa le devolvió el abrazo…

Sano: bueno ya ke se pone celoso kenshin jaja..

Ken: Oro! o.O

Kao: cuídate mucho Sano y muchas gracias por todo…

Sano: al contrario jo-chan soy yo el ke te agradece…nos vemos!

Todos: nos vemos!

Sano salio del dojo, cruzando la puerta miro a un lado y miro a Enishi sentado en una piedra…lo saludo y se despidió de el…Enishi hizo lo mismo, luego de ke Sanosuke se perdió de vista, Enishi bajo la mirada..y se sorprendió al sentir una mano sobre su hombro…

Kao: La estimas mucho cierto…

Enishi sorprendido no sabia ke decirle a kaoru, se cuestionaba internamente…ke pasaba con el…porke estaba así…

Kao: te puedo preguntar algo?

Enishi: si claro…

Kao: se sincero y dime…ke sientes por mi?...

Enishi estaba sorprendido, ke pretendía kaoru con esa pregunta…ella solo lo miraba fijamente..

Enishi: yo…yo siento mucho aprecio por ti, tanto ke no kisiera ke nada te pasara..ke seas feliz siempre…y..

Kao (interrumpiéndole): y por Shura?

Enishi: la estimo, es graciosa, me gusta estar con ella…jeje..

Kaoru observaba a Enishi mientras hablaba de Shura, tenía ese brillo en los ojos, su habla fluyo más espontánea..se reía tal vez recordando vivencias divertidas con Shura..

Enishi: nos la pasamos bien, me encanta su sonrisa..y cuando..me la dedica a mi, me hace sentir bien…yo la kie..ehh..este…kiero decir la estimo si eso…

Enishi se sonrojo al ver ke estaba empezando a hablar de mas..kaoru solo sonrió y le dijo…

Kao: no te mentía cuando te dije ke la verdadera portadora del anillo estaba muy cerca…

Enishi sonrió hizo un gesto como de 'ke tonto he sido' ..se levanto tomo las mejillas de kaoru y beso su frente…

Enishi: Aun no es tarde cierto?

Kao: no, apresúrate! n.n

Enishi salio corriendo hacia el puerto, mientras kaoru lo observaba complacida…

Enishi: _"no me importa si no me amas, yo solo kiero ke sepas esto ke siento"_

Kaoru se kedo parada en la puerta del dojo y dio un largo suspiro…se sorprendió al sentir como unas manos rodeaban su cintura…y esa voz ke tanto amaba le murmuraba al oído..

Ken: De cuando aka eres casamentera eh?...

Kaoru se dio vuelta rodeando el cuello pelirrojo con sus brazos…a lo cual este la miro tiernamente posando sus manos en la cintura de ella..

Kao: Bésame y te lo diré…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faltaban solo unos cuantos minutos para ke el barco zarpara, y ahí iba el, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, con la esperanza de alcanzarla y decirle lo ke sentía….

Mientras tanto una figura femenina se encontraba parada a la orilla del barco, observando los faroles del puerto, como la gente subía y como algunos se despedían de otros, ella levanto su mano y la observo detenidamente…

Shura: soy una tonta…como pude dejarme cegar y traicionar a mi propio corazón…

Al fin llego al puerto y observo como el barco estaba a punto de levantar el puente por donde subían los pasajeros pero esto fue fácil para el, así ke salto hacia uno de los postes de madera y luego se impulso para saltar dentro del barco, Shura al escuchar el murmuro de la gente volteo buscando la causa y miro sorprendida como Enishi venia corriendo hacia ella, sonrió levemente al ver como este se tropezaba con algo de ekipaje pero eso no lo detuvo, inexplicablemente los ojos de ella se le llenaron de lagrimas se sentía rara, feliz, muchos sentimientos ke no sabia como expresar…Enishi se le acerco jadeando por todo el recorrido ke hizo…

Enishi: uff..yo…uf…necesito…uf…decirte algo…uff…uff…

No sabia como reaccionar, esta realmente sorprendida, cuando Enishi estaba mas relajado la miro a los ojos de una manera ke nunca antes había visto ella en el…

Enishi:…yo…….yo…te…amo…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, esto era demasiado para ella, su corazón latía fuertemente, antes de ke el llanto le ganara se lanzo hacia el en un fuerte abrazo…Enishi la rodeo con sus brazos mientras esta lloraba en su pecho…pero el keria saber ke le iba a contestar…keria saberlo se moría por saberlo!...Shura se alejo un poco de el y le sonrió y le murmuro entre sollozos…

Shura:..yo…yo también…Enishi…

Este solo le sonrió y con ese humor ke lo caracterizo cuando estaba con ella le murmuro…

Enishi: Sabia ke así seria…digo soy tan guapo, simpático..

Shura lo miro con sarcasmo pero feliz de ke estuviera a su lado, ella se había dado cuenta ke de kien estaba enamorada era de el, le dolió tanto cuando se despidió de el, cuando recordaba todo los momentos ke paso con el, se sentía frustrada porke de nuevo había traicionado a su corazón y por no darse cuenta a tiempo pensaba ke volvería a perder al hombre ke amaba…pero ahí estaba…frente a ella, alardeando como siempre…

Shura: …Si..si ya cállate…

Diciendo esto ultimo lo tomo de las mejillas para luego hacer ke sus labios se rozaran, Enishi no lo dudo un segundo cerro sus ojos y la beso con ternura, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos mientras ella rodeaba el cuello de el, y así un barco se alejaba dejando ver a una nueva pareja proclamándose amor…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el dojo una silueta se deslizaba por la noche con mucha cautela para no hacer ningún ruido y cuando puso un pie fuera del portón una voz la detuvo dándole un susto ke hasta sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda…

- A donde vas?...

kenshin!...

------------------------- C O N T I N U A R A ----------------------------

Holis!...espero ke les haya gustado este capitulo, creo ke el próximo será el final , kiero agradecer a akellos ke me han estado apoyando por ustedes es por kien terminare este fic!...así ke cada capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes n.n

Y bien ke ira a pasar con Sano y Megumi o.o, kieren lemmon de ellos dos?...y kien será la personita ke sorprendió kenshin? O.o se pone interesante cierto :P…bueno déjenme sus reviews para saber si kieren lemmon en el próximo Cáp.

Gracias a todos!


	12. Decision

Nota: Kenshin y compañía no me pertenecen TT (que lastima u.u)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INDICACIONES:

Na: notas de la autora

(...): silencio del personaje o tardanza del personaje al hablar

" ": pensamiento del personaje

Nota: A todos aquellos que tengan la cancion de 1/3 no junjou na kanjou les recomiendo que la escuchen al final, cuando comienza a salir la cancion en el fic n.n (jeje tome tu idea Yumiki, arigatou)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿QUIEN AMA A QUIEN? Cáp.12 "Decisión"

Mientras tanto en el dojo una silueta se deslizaba por la noche con mucha cautela para no hacer ningún ruido y cuando puso un pie fuera del portón una voz la detuvo dándole un susto que hasta sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda…

- ¿A donde vas?-.

-Kenshin!-. Kaoru lo miraba sorprendida mientras este caminaba serio hacia ella.

-¿A donde piensas ir a estas horas?-.

-Bueno…yo, yo necesito ir a hablar con Megumi…Kenshin no podemos dejar que Sano se vaya-.

Kenshin solo suspiro, luego le extendió la mano a Kaoru sonriéndole.-Esta bien, ¿pero yo te acompañare de acuerdo?...además el clima se esta poniendo fresco…puede que llueva-.

Kaoru le sonrió tomo su mano enlazándola con la de ella para luego dirigirse a la casa de Megumi. Una vez ahí comenzaron a llamar a la puerta y minutos después era abierta por Megumi quien les murmuro un poco adormilada.- ¿Tienen idea de la hora que es?-.

Después de un rato los tres estaban bebiendo un poco de té que Megumi había preparado. Estaban en silencio hasta que Kaoru se decidió a hablar.- No puedes quedarte así!...tu lo quieres!...

-Lo siento…pero no hay nada que hacer-.

Kaoru se estaba desesperando por la actitud de Megumi. Tanto que con ambas manos golpeo la mesa sorprendiendo a la doctora y a Kenshin.

-Eres un tonta!...no se como dices que lo quieres y no haces nada por recuperarlo!..

Kenshin trato de tranquilizar a Kaoru. Esa no era la forma en la que lograrían hacer que Megumi pensara mejor las cosas.-Kaoru…jeje...cálmate-.

-Lo siento Kaoru pero...yo no puedo hacer nada-.

El sonido de una bofetada se dejo escuchar en la habitación. Kenshin con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa miraba lo que había hecho su mujer. Mientras Megumi con una mano en su mejilla la cual estaba roja por el golpe miraba a Kaoru sin creérselo.

-¿Y eres tu la que me dijo cuando fui a Tokio a buscar a Kenshin que no me diera por vencida?... ¿así es como dices que amas a Sano?...piénsalo bien Megumi…Sano se va esta madrugada…

Las palabras de Kaoru resonaban en la mente de Megumi…pero las ultimas hicieron que su corazón se acelerara… ¿Sano se iba a ir?…otra vez se iba a quedar sin él…no, no quería… ¿pero que podía hacer?. Kenshin y Kaoru decidieron irse…para que Megumi pensara mejor las cosas. Kaoru salio, Kenshin que se quedo un poco atrás le murmuro algo a Megumi.

-Haz lo que tu corazón te dicte…al final...te sentirás realmente feliz al tener a la persona que amas a tu lado-.

Le dedico un sonrisa y luego salio de la habitación. Ambos se dirigieron al dojo. Estaban en silencio, pero Kenshin tenia fuertemente de la mano a Kaoru, quería que supiera que estaba con ella.-¿Crees que hice lo correcto?-.

-Claro que si, ahora solo depende de la srta. Megumi-. Kenshin sintió una gota caer sobre su rostro.-Ahora será mejor que nos demos prisa…no quiero que mi mujer se resfrié-.

Kaoru se sonrojo ante el comentario de Kenshin…este solo sonrió y la abrazo para así dirigirse a su hogar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando llegaron Kenshin y Kaoru al dojo. Tuvieron suerte ya que luego la lluvia comenzó a apretar.

Pero no la misma para una chica que iba corriendo en medio de la lluvia. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua en su trayecto. Su rostro estaba cubierto por las lágrimas, las cuales se confundían con las gotas de agua que caían fuertemente. Su trayecto fue interrumpido al caerse, el suelo estaba lodoso por la fuerte lluvia. Eso no le importo y limpiando sus mejillas por las lágrimas y el agua, se levanto para seguir con su trayecto. La desesperación y frustración que sentía eran la fuerza que la ayudaban a seguir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se asusto al escuchar como llamaban fuertemente a la puerta. Dejo de meter unas cosas a una bolsa para ir a abrir.-Ya…voy que escándalo-. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al ver a la persona tras la puerta. Completamente empapada y tiritando de frió.-Me…Megumi-.

Ella se abrazaba a si misma. Estaba congelándose, solo podía sentir la calidez de sus lagrimas sobre sus mejillas. Realmente estaba tan aliviada de verlo aun ahí. El hecho de que no lo alcanzara, hacia que su angustia aumentara. Pero no pudo contenerse por mas tiempo y comenzó a sollozar.-E…estas…aquí-.

Sanosuke reacciono de inmediato haciéndola entrar.-¿Estas loca!...estas congelada!-. Rápidamente cerro la puerta y le puso encima una manta mientras ella temblaba por el frió. Sanosuke preparaba algo de te, ella simplemente no decía nada. Se la había pasado callada con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-será mejor que te quites esa ropa mojada, en la bolsa que esta sobre el futon hay una yukata-. Sanosuke carraspeo un poco.-No te preocupes…no volteare-.

Megumi se sentía avergonzada, fue un impulso el irlo a buscar. Ahora estaba ahí y no podía retractarse. Se levanto y comenzó a desvestirse. Al terminar de ponerse la yukata se cubrió con otra manta que se encontraba a su mano y se sentó en el futon.

Sanosuke se acerco a ella para ofrecerle el té. Ella lo acepto tímidamente, bebió un poco. No quería levantar la vista. Sentía, sabia que la de él estaba fija en ella.-¿Por qué estas aquí?-.

Megumi se esperaba esa pregunta, pero no sabia que responderle. ¿Porque era tan difícil decir sus sentimientos?.-Yo…vine porque…-.

Sanosuke suspiro, luego le quito la taza de té a Megumi quien lo miraba confundida.-Te lo preguntare una vez mas mi kitsune, de ti depende de que me vaya o me quede-. Trago saliva y se decidió.-Te amo, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-.

El corazón de Megumi latía a mil por hora. Su mente era un desastre, el chico a quien más amaba le estaba pidiendo matrimonio. ¿Acaso se trataba de un sueño?. Los labios de la doctora comenzaron a temblar, sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lagrimas.-S…si-.

Fue casi inaudible, pero Sanosuke logro entenderlo perfectamente. La abrazo fuertemente como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Ella hizo lo mismo aforrándose al hombre que amaba y que no dejaría ir por nada del mundo. Sintió los labios de Sanosuke sobre una de sus mejillas.-¿Me amas?-.

Ella lo miro tiernamente, su felicidad era tanta que su inseguridad se esfumo por completo.-Te amo-.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar Sanosuke. Sus labios se unieron a los de ella suavemente, pero ese beso suave fue cobrando intensidad. Mientas Megumi pasaba sus brazos tras el cuello de Sanosuke…

Comienza el Lemon

La manta que tenia puesta Megumi resbalo por sus hombros. Sanosuke poso su mano en la mejilla de ella mientras comenzaba a entreabrir levemente sus labios. Ella entendió lo que el quería, así que le dio entrada en su boca. En unos instantes sentía la lengua de Sanosuke moverse sobre la de ella. Simplemente se dejo llevar por el sentimiento que él le hacia sentir. Lentamente Sanosuke fue recostándola en el futon, Megumi se estremeció al sentir el contacto de la mano de Sano sobre una de sus piernas. Sus labios se separaron lentamente, sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse. Sus miradas eran intensas.

-Sanosuke-.

-Déjame amarte, déjame demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti Megumi-.

Ella solo asintió, confiaba plenamente en él. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el castaño se acomodara sobre ella. Su mano se aventuro por dentro de la yukata. La piel de Megumi quemaba, el contacto de la mano de Sanosuke era demasiado. Mientras para él, el solo pensar que lo único que lo apartaba del cuerpo desnudo de Megumi era la yukata, su deseo por ella aumentaba.

Los besos, las caricias, las palabras llenas de amor y deseo, iban excitándolos cada vez más. Para esos instantes ambos ya estaban despojados de sus ropas. La mirada fija de ambos, ardiendo de deseo por consumar su unión. Sus alientos entremezclándose por la agitación.

Estaba nerviosa, sabia lo que seguía a continuación, sus piernas se tensaron al sentir aproximarse el miembro de Sanosuke a su entrada. Pero él quería que ese momento fuera especial. Comenzó a darle suaves y cortos besos en sus dulces labios, sus mejillas murmurándole cuanto la amaba. Esas palabras lograron tranquilizarla mas, llevo sus manos tras la espalda del chico. Sus piernas se relajaron y con la unión de sus labios le demostró que estaba lista.

Por su parte, el respondió el beso, mientras lentamente fue bajando sus caderas. Un gemido fue emitido por Megumi al sentir como era invadida por él. Se aferro a la espalda del chico cuando aquella barrera que les impedía unirse por completo fue traspasada. Sus labios se separaron ante el gemido de placer que ambos emitieron. Por fin estaba dentro de ella, por fin era completamente suya, se quedo quieto un instante para que ella se acostumbrara a esa nueva sensación. Pero no perdía de vista ningún gesto de ella.

-ahh…te amo Meg-.

-mm…te amo mas que nunca Sanosuke-.

Y así en un ritmo de mete y saca, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma por primera vez. La noche lluviosa podía camuflajear muy bien las exclamaciones y gemidos de placer dados por la pareja de amantes. Al llegar al momento cumbre, Megumi clavo las yemas de sus dedos en la espalda de su amante. Jamás había sentido una sensación así, esa sensación de sentir como ambos cuerpos explotaban de placer al mismo tiempo. Esa sensación de calidez al sentir como él se venia dentro de ella.

Por su parte, Sanosuke jamás había sentido placer igual. Es verdad que antes había tenido sexo, pero solo fue eso. Ahora estaba con la mujer que ama, ahora por primera vez, había hecho el amor. Y eso realmente lo había fascinado. Tanto que la pareja de amantes repitieron una y otra vez su entrega. Hasta que sus cuerpos transpirados y agotados quedaron dormidos uno junto al otro.

Fin del Lemon

Era una tarde muy amena. En el dojo festejaban el cumpleaños de Yahiko. Todos estaban ahí, Katsu platicaba tranquilamente con Sanosuke y Kenshin. Yahiko era atendido por Tsubame, al parecer ya había romance entre esos dos. Aunque por más que lo trataran de mantener en secreto, eso era imposible.

Otae se acerco con los chicos, traía en brazos a Keiko, la bebita de ella y Katsu, apenas tenia 8 meses de nacida.-Katsu podrías ayudarme, se acabaron las bebidas para los invitados, en el almacén dejamos mas-. Sanosuke se mofo de él, ya que desde que se caso se había convertido en el típico esposo que obedece a su esposa.

-Sanosuke, mejor ni digas nada, llevar 5 meses de matrimonio es poco, aun te falta saber lo que es bueno-. Le decía burlesco Katsu.

-que va!...yo nunca dejaría que pasara eso-.

-Con que esas tenemos Sanosuke Sagara-. Megumi estaba detrás de el con una venita en la sien.

El castaño sonrió nervioso, esta vez no había forma de que escapara. Kenshin y Katsu estaban riéndose por la situación de su amigo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En esos instantes, pero en otro lugar, Kyoto para ser exactos. Un chico se encontraba meditando en el templo, estaba muy concentrado con sus ojos cerrados. (NA: si con eso adivinan cierto:P). Arqueo su ceja un poco y murmuro sin cambiar su postura.-Ya te escuche-.

-No vale Aoshi!...nunca puedo tomarte desprevenido-. Decía de forma molesta la energética Misao. Aoshi apenas y si sonrió al escuchar el tono de su prometida. Así es, su prometida, puesto que estaban a dos semanas de casarse. Y justamente a esa loquita y prometida suya, cada día iba al templo a querer tomarlo desprevenido. Y cada día ella se quedaba a su lado, completamente en silencio para que el siguiera meditando. El hecho de tenerla cerca de él era tranquilizante. Podía hacer mejor su meditación.

Pero…todo puede cambiar, ¿verdad?. Porque esta vez, se extraño que su Misao no se sentara a su lado. Justo cuando iba a abrir sus ojos. Sintió la sensación más escalofriante y a la vez tan placentera que jamás haya sentido. Los brazos de Misao rodear su pecho, sentir el de ella pegado a su espalda, sentir su respiración en su cuello.

-Mi…Misao-.

La chica sonrió al escuchar el tono nervioso de su prometido. Pero quiso aventurarse un poco más, así que llevo su mano por dentro de la yukata de Aoshi mientras besaba su cuello. El hombre que parecía inmutable, el hombre que parecía de hielo. Ese hombre se desmorono por completo, sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas, su nerviosismo fue en aumento, pero con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba murmuro.

-Detente…Misao-.

-Muy bien!-.

Y así sin mas, la chica se separo de él, dejándolo casi boquiabierto. El verlo así era un deleite para su pupila, el poner en ese estado a Aoshi, realmente era algo que la hacia sentir tan bien.

Aoshi no sabia ni que decir, esa mujer, un momento, ¿Cuándo dejo de pensar en ella como su niña, para ahora pensarla como su mujer, si…realmente era toda una mujer. Tenia que aceptarlo, sabía como desequilibrarlo. Siempre se había auto controlado al estar con ella. Su relación no había pasado de besos, caricias, pero jamás a nada mas intimo.

Misao lo miro divertida, se acerco a él y lo beso suavemente. Luego le murmuro rozando sus labios contra los de él, haciéndose la inocente.-¿Pasa algo?-.

Misao esperaba cualquier reacción de Aoshi, excepto que la tomara de la cintura sentándola sobre sus piernas. Pero eso no fue la que la sorprendió más, sino el hecho que la besara de la misma forma que ella a él.-Si…me preguntaba si es que… tengo que esperar dos semanas-.

Misao le sonrió mientras paso sus brazos tras el cuello de ese hombre que amaba con locura.-Te amo y te amare siempre-. Después le sonrió divertida.-Y no,…no tienes que esperar dos semanas-.

-Te amo-. Fue lo último que le murmuro antes de besarla y tomarla en brazos para dirigirse a su habitación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi miraba molesta a Sanosuke.-Ven, que necesito hablar contigo cabeza de pollo-.

-Hey ya te dije que no me llames así zorrita-.

Megumi lo tomo de la oreja y comenzó a jalarlo.-Y tú no me llames así, ahora ven-. Katsu se dirigió al almacén mientras se iba riendo de Sanosuke. Megumi miro a Kenshin.-Ah Kenshin, Kaoru te llama, esta en la cocina-. Luego se fue de ahí con su esposo de la oreja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba acomodando unos panecillos que había preparado Otae. Cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola.-Como esta la esposa mas bella del mundo?-.

Esa voz era inconfundible, su pelirrojo si que la mimaba mucho.-jeje muy bien, ¿y el esposo mas lindo y tierno del mundo?-.

-Feliz-.

Kenshin acariciaba el vientre un poco abultado de Kaoru, ya que tenía 4 meses de embarazo. Beso la mejilla de su esposa y le murmuro que la amaba cerca de su oído. Kaoru busco los labios de su esposo, el cual no se la puso nada difícil, sus labios se unieron suavemente y de la misma forma fueron separados.

-Me dijo Megumi que querías verme-.

-Ah es verdad, recibí esto-. Kaoru le mostró una carta a Kenshin.-Es una declaración de amor, pero no se de quien sea-. Decía de forma inocente, mientras la mirada de su esposo cambio drásticamente, se notaba que estaba celoso.

-¿Quién la mando?-.

-No te digo que no se, no tiene a quien va dirigida y tampoco remitente-.

-¿Entonces como sabes que es tuya?.-decía ya un desesperado Kenshin.

Kaoru ya no aguanto la risa, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.-jaja..Es broma amor-.

La ceja de Kenshin se arqueo levemente.-Kaoru Kamiya tendré que castigarte por esto-. Realmente había sido un alivio para él, el solo pensar que a su mujer la pretendía otro tipo le hacia arder la sangre, pero al saber que todo era una broma de su esposa realmente lo tranquilizo. Pero no se iba a quedar así, le cobraría esta a Kaoru y con intereses. Sonrió picadamente a Kaoru quien se iba a separar de él. Pero claro esto lo impidió nuestro pelirrojo aforrándola a él, claro cuidando de no presionar mucho su vientre.

-jeje…Kenshin, ¿Qué haces?-.

Kenshin comenzó a darle varios besitos por toda la cara haciendo muchas cosquillas a Kaoru, quien no paraba de reír.-mm...cobrándome…lo que...mm…mi esposa…mm…me hizo…mm-.

-jaja…para…Kenshin!...jaja-.

Kenshin se detuvo y la miro tiernamente.-Te amo Kaoru, siempre te voy a amar-.

-Y yo a ti, mucho mucho mucho-. Decía sonriente ante la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

-Y dime, ¿que es ese sobre a fin de cuentas?-.

-Ahh…ya ves que fuimos a comprar los billetes para ir a Kyoto para estar en la boda de Misao y Aoshi, pero estaba cerrado. Le deje el dinero a Megumi y ella y Sano pasaron antes de venir para acá a comprarlos y acá los tengo-.

-mmm… ¿pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo amor?-.

-nada, solo quería que vinieras para verte-. Dijo espontáneamente provocando la risa de Kenshin.-No te burles!...sabes que me he vuelto muy sentimental y quiero que estés a mi lado-. Le dijo de forma mimada.

Realmente así era, desde hace un mes Kaoru estaba muy sentimental. A veces lloraba por la mínima cosa. Y Kenshin al adorar a su bella esposa, no hacia mas que consentirla (NA: ojala así fuera mi novio -…jaja ya se es mucho pedir :P).

-tontita-. Kenshin abrazo fuertemente a Kaoru, para demostrarle que jamás la dejaría sola, siempre estaría con ella, siempre seria su gran amor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke levantaba en vilo a Megumi dando vueltas de felicidad…

_**kowareru hodo aishite mo  
sanbun-no-ichi mo tsutawaranai  
junjou na kanjou wa karamawari  
I love you sae ienaide-iru my heart**_

_**nagaku nemurenai yoru ga  
kimi e no omoi  
"sore wa koi nan desu" to sasayaku yo  
tomedonaku katari kakeru  
yureru kodou wa  
binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru**_

Give me smile and shine days  
kimi no smile de  
itetsuku yoru no samusa mo good, koraerareru

**_kowareru hodo aishite mo  
sanbun-no-ichi mo tsutawaranai  
junjou na kanjou wa karamawari  
I love you sae ienaide-iru my Herat_**

**_  
_**-Gracias Meg-. Estaba realmente feliz, iba a ser padre, tenia a su lado a la mujer mas maravillosa que se podía imaginar, ¿Qué mas podía pedir?

_**  
manatsu no ame no you ni  
kawaita suhada  
uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute**_

Give me smile and shine days  
kyuu ni sumasanaide  
donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo,  
koeru kara

dore dake kimi wo aishitara  
kono omoi todoku no darou  
mitsumerareru to ienai  
kotoba ga chuu ni mau

**_hanarereba hanareru hodo  
itoshii hito da to kidzuku  
motomereba motomeru hodo ni  
setsunai kyori wo kanjite'ru my heart_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Estas contenta?-.

-Si, hace tiempo que no miramos a nuestros amigos del dojo-.

-Estoy seguro que mas de uno se sorprenderá-.

Enishi abrazaba a su esposa mientras miraban al horizonte, el mar era hermoso. Shura recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo, mañana llegarían al dojo.-Enishi-.

-¿Si?-.

-yo…-. Se sonrojo un poco, pero se armo de valor.-Yo quiero tener un bebé-.

Esto lo tomo por sorpresa, no se esperaba que le pidiera eso. Pero realmente también deseaba tener una familia con ella.-Deberíamos empezar, ¿no crees?-.

-jaja-. Realmente amaba a ese hombre, también amaba su buen humor.

_**  
Give me smile and shine days  
Give me smile and nice days  
moshimo kono ude de,  
kimi to dakishime aeta nara**_

dore dake kimi wo aishitara  
kono omoi todoku no darou  
yume no naka de wa tashika ni  
ieta hazu na no ni

kowareru hodo aishite mo  
sanbun-no-ichi mo tsutawaranai  
junjou na kanjou wa karamawari  
I love you sae ienaide-iru my heart

My heart

El amor realmente existe, esta donde menos te lo esperas, se paciente y veras que llegara tu persona indicada.

-------------------------------- F I N-------------------------------

Gracias!...muchas gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron, se que tarde muchísimo tiempo en actualizar. Pero aquí esta, el ultimo capitulo de ¿Quién ama a Quien?. Me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia.

Me gusto mucho este final, espero sus opiniones, sus tomatazos, sus criticas, todo para saber ke tal kedo ¿si?.

También los invito a leer mi nuevo fic, Mi adorable pecado, el cual actualizare prontito .

De verdad Kaoruluz se los agradece!...dejen sus reviews!


End file.
